HighSchool DxD - The Rise of the Cowardice Knight
by Hyoudou Lucifer-sama
Summary: Sin recuerdo alguno de su pasado y poseedor de un gran poder, Hyoudou Issei se embarcará en un peligroso viaje como miembro de la organización terrorista humana más peligrosa de toda la Historia. ¿Podrá nuestro Héroe rehacer su vida? ¿O los fantasmas del pasado lo arrastrarán hasta lo más profundo de su Infierno personal? Solo el tiempo nos lo dirá. IsseixGriselda
1. Prólogo - I

**Highschool DxD - The Rise of the Cowardice Knight**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de los productos derivados de la magnánima obra del Maestro Ichiei Ishibumi-sama. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor.**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Obra completamente mía hecha por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Categoría M por si las dudas, pero registrada como T porque… Fanfiction es así. Avisados están. Este fic puede contener groserías, escenas subidas de tono, temas sensibles y demás. Yo me lavo las manos.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: La imagen portada de esta historia no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Nueva simbología:**

-En el nombre del Padre…- Conversación normal

-" _Del Hijo…"_ \- Pensamientos varios

-*Y del Espíritu Santo…*- Transmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc

[Amén] – Seres superiores sellados

[ _¡Por Inglaterra!_ ] – Espadas Sagradas

 **-¡Muerte a los Traidores!-** Seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[The Rise of the Cowardice Knight]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 00: Prólogo**

* * *

" _Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que aleja a todos de mí._

 _Durante todo este largo tiempo, nunca me había dado cuenta de algo._

 _Ese algo era un dragón._

 _No solo era una amenaza para los demás..._

 _Sino era mi Guardián._

 _Siempre ha cuidado de mí._

 _Y me enseñó..._

 _Que debemos mantener la guardia._

 _O caeremos al sentir la apuñalada en la espalda."_

Kara no Kyoukai _-_ El Jardín de los Pecadores

* * *

Los exorcistas de la Sacro Santísima Iglesia Católica Romana y Universal comenzaron a molestar a Issei.

Debería haberlos perdido hace tres días cuando les aventó un alud de proporciones bíblicas mientras escalaba uno de los escarpados picos de los Montes Apeninos. Debería haberlas perdido hace dos días cuando las atrapó con uno de sus genjutsus más potentes en Marsella haciéndoles creer que eran tenores ligeros de Ópera Verdiana. Deberían haber muerto esa misma mañana cuando los atropelló con una ambulancia en la ciudad alemana de Hansburgo.

No importaba cuántos intentos realizara Issei y las dejaba fuera de combate, ellas seguían persiguiéndolo con terca ineptitud. No podía ni siquiera huir de ellas, siempre encontraban la forma de encontrarlo. ¿La Gracia de Dios, quizás? Alcanzó la cima de la montaña y quedó sin aliento.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que las había despistado por última vez? Probablemente unas dos horas, definitivamente vender su reloj no había sido la mejor idea. No tardarían mucho en encontrarlo, de nuevo. En los últimos días apenas había dormido. Había comido todo lo que había podido conseguir (y mendigar); una bolsa de papas fritas sacada ilegalmente de una máquina expendedora, unos "Frankfurt" kilométricos rancios, incluso un café latte en un restaurante familiar, algo que era un gran éxito personal.

Su ropa estaba desgarrada, cortada y salpicada de fango. Hace unos días había tenido que deshacerse de su túnica blanca que lo identificaba como Exorcista, por lo que las noches no habían sido precisamente agradables. Hacía un frío increíble en las noches. Pero a pesar de todas las fatalidades que se cernían sobre él, seguía vivo.

Sólo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque las dos señoritas exorcistas que lo seguían, "las prodigios de su promoción" como se llamaban así mismas, no parecían poder matarle. Los colmillos de los mastines que habían traído consigo para rastrearlo no lograban perforar su piel, al igual que las espadas y pistolas de luz que traían consigo. Los dientes de los canes se habían roto en un intento de morderle.

Pero Issei no podría seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Era humano, después de todo. Pronto colapsaría de agotamiento y entonces, aunque fuera duro de matar, estaba completamente seguro que las "prodigios de su promoción" encontrarían una forma.

¿Dónde huir?

Revisó los alrededores. Bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera podido darse un momento para contemplar la vista. A su derecha, un mar verde de árboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, ganado sembrado cual tótems y un sol radiante que se despedía en la inmensidad del cielo. A su izquierda, un hermoso valle poblado por decenas de casas de ladrillos blancos y tejas rojas repleto de habitantes de facciones balcánicas, cerrando sus negocios y caminando tranquilamente a sus casas. Al frente, un mar de colinas verdes llenas de árboles de distintos tamaños adornados por las crepusculares luces, extendiendo sus sombras en los valles lejanos.

En cuanto hacia su espalda, un inmenso castillo medieval de la época del Medioevo amurallado con altos muros caídos en la ruina y protegido con una enorme capa de moho se alzaba imponente. Algo le decía que había estado antes en ese castillo. La enorme construcción tenía algo que ver con Griselda, la única persona que podía recordar de su pasado. Sus recuerdos eran frustrantemente difusos. No recordaba nada; lo único que sabía con certeza era que se llamaba Hyoudou Issei, tenía entrenamiento en combate y portaba la legendaria [Longinus] [Boosted Gear].

¿Qué era una [Longinus]? Ni la más remota idea.

El Dragón Galés le había asegurado que recuperaría su memoria y la vería de nuevo si tenía éxito en su viaje. ¿Debía arriesgarse a saltar hasta la otra colina? Era tentador. Aún recordaba la sensación del poder de la Energía Natural recorriendo su ser. Lo había descubierto hace dos días mientras cazaba a un demonio renegado en Berlín. Tal vez incluso podría lograr conseguir cientos de kilómetros de distancia de sus perseguidoras. Vaciló por otra razón.

El Dragón Galés le había enseñado a perfeccionar sus sentidos, a confiar en sus instintos que lo llevaban a ese pequeño pueblo perdido en las profundidades de las montañas. Su instinto le decía a gritos que se refugiara en ese pueblo. El final de su viaje estaba cerca… justo colina abajo. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? No había nada que el pueblo le pudiera ofrecer además de un cómodo lugar para pasar la noche.

El viento cambió.

Issei logró capturar el indiscutible olor a mujer. A un centenar de metros debajo de él, unas pequeñas ramas puestas adrede crujieron: las botas de sus perseguidoras. Exorcistas, el brazo divino de Dios en la Tierra. Los Elegidos. Por enésima vez, Issei deseó que su sentido del olfato no fuera tan bueno. Ellas decían que siempre podrían olerle, porque era un Dragón, el portador del Antebrazo del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

Issei había intentado rodar por el barro, chapotear en arroyos de agua estancada, incluso lavarse el pelo con un frasco entero de oloroso perfume francés. Aparentemente, el olor a reptil era difícil de ocultar. Se puso al lado oeste de la cima. Una pendiente demasiado empinada para siquiera considerar bajarla descendía hasta un complejo de baños termales del año de la pera. Cincuenta metros más abajo, una manta de arbustos secos. Podía hacerlo, necesitaba bajar. ¡Deprisa!

Se quitó la mochila.

Había logrado acumular varios suministros de exorcismo y supervivencia básica: un GPS portátil, cinta adhesiva, un mechero, pegamento, una botella de agua a medio tomar, un saco de dormir, una almohada en forma de Pikachu (que le dio un severo dolor de cabeza, posiblemente la almohada le traía recuerdos de un pasado muy distante) y una navaja del ejército suizo. Todo lo que un fugitivo moderno desearía tener.

Por el lado de su equipamiento de exorcista: un crucifijo de madera, una botella de agua bendita, una biblia edición Reina Valera 1960, un rosario de perlas rojas (que le traía a la mente la imagen de Griselda), una medalla de San Benito, una máscara de la Peste Negra (por alguna bizarra razón), un pequeño libro de portada naranja con las fotos e identificaciones de los individuos que presentaban una amenaza para la Iglesia y una edición reglamentaria del "Ritual Romano".

A pesar de todo, no tenía nada que le sirviera como paracaídas o trineo. Lo que le dejaba dos opciones: saltar cuarenta metros a una muerte por demás segura o quedarse y luchar. Ninguna de las dos opciones le atraía; ya tenía suficientes muertes en la cabeza con todos los pelotones de búsqueda que había asesinado durante su escape en Italia. Mascullando un par de maldiciones en italiano, sacó un bastón retráctil de su manga.

El bastón no era nada del otro mundo, nada más un bastón retráctil común que usan los viajeros para apoyarse, pero cuando Issei extendió el brazo con fuerza hacia el suelo creció hasta convertirse en una espada de oro ceremonial. La hoja estaba perfectamente equilibrada. El mango de cuero de cabra se adecuaba a su mano como si hubiera estado diseñado para él.

Grabada en la hoja de oro había una inscripción inglesa que Issei entendía a la perfección: _All Hail Britannia!_ "Toda la gloria a Inglaterra".

Forjada de un metal hallado en un meteorito caído en los Montes Grampianos por un maestro herrero que trabajó en ella durante tres días y tres noches sin beber, comer ni descansar hasta crear la espada definitiva que usó Uther Pendragon hasta el día de su muerte en que la clavó en una piedra proclamando que aquel que logre liberarla se convertiría en el legítimo Rey de Inglaterra.

Opacada por su hermana Excálibur, su labor fue meramente ceremonial hasta que el hijo ilegítimo de Arturo Pendragon, Mordred, la robó y con ella logró asesinar al Rey en la "Batalla de Camlann" mientras por un segundo superaba el poder de la Espada Sagrada definitiva forjada por el mismísimo Dios, destruyéndola.

Esta era [Clarent], "la Espada del Traidor". Fue lo único que tenía en su mano cuando despertó hace dos meses en un pueblo rural relativamente cercano a Ciudad del Vaticano, con sus ropas empapadas de sangre y sin ningún recuerdo de su vida hasta el momento. Entonces vinieron los exorcistas…

A su lado, una voz familiar le devolvió al presente.

-¡Aquí estás!-

Issei se apartó de la joven, casi cayendo por el borde del precipicio.

Era su autoproclamada "Fan N°1", Asuna. Era una joven en sus 15 años, con un largo cabello marrón-anaranjado y ojos de color avellana. Armada con una espada de luz común y vestida con la típica túnica blanca de los Exorcistas, desde el primer encuentro que habían tenido se le había declarado amorosamente delante de su compañera para la incredulidad de ella y por supuesto la suya propia.

Lo más perturbador de todo, era que seguía con una bandeja plateada con muestras gratis de cabanozzi que el mismo Issei le había lanzado para posteriormente usarla de impulso y escapar de una captura segura. Aquella bandeja parecía indestructible.

-¿Quieres probar uno, dar-ling?~ le ofreció Asuna.

-Muchas gracias, querida- cogiendo uno de los pequeños pedazos de cabanozzi, oliéndolos a conciencia antes de comérselo. -¡Está muy bueno!-

-¡Gracias!- exclamó contenta, con un pequeño rubor adornando sus mejillas. -¡No me hubiera gustado matarte con el estómago vacío!~

-¡ASUNA!- la compañera de la joven apareció a la derecha de Issei tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar. Afortunadamente ella estaba demasiada ocupaba regañando a su compañera para prestarle atención. -¡Te dije que lo acorralaras y lo mataras!-

La sonrisa de Asuna desapareció.

-Pero Erza~ pronunció su nombre de manera musical. -¿No puede probar antes un poco?-

-¡No, estúpida!- Erza se giró hacia Issei y desenfundó su espada de luz.

(Esto debe ser una broma…)- pensó Issei viendo el increíble parecido entre los nombres de las chicas y sus apariencias. Eran como sus homónimas en el anime.

Erza era una mujer voluptuosa de largo pelo rojo y ojos marrones. De figura esbelta y vestida con la tradicional túnica blanca de Exorcista, a diferencia de su amiga se notaba que tomaba su trabajo con seriedad. Esto debía ser una broma… el parecido con sus homólogas en el anime debía ser la casualidad más irónica que Dios había creado adrede solo para joderle la existencia. Esto era tan irreal.

-Nos has hecho perseguirte durante mucho tiempo, Issei Hyoudou- dijo Erza. –Pero ahora estás atrapado, ¡y cobraremos venganza!-

-Pero si quieres puedes darnos un autógrafo gratis- añadió Asuna.

-¡Asuna! ¡No somos las prodigios de nuestra generación por nada!- exclamó Erza. –Ahora baja esa ridícula bandeja de muestras y ayúdame a matar a este renegado. ¿O es que ya has olvidado cómo eliminó a toda la Sección XXIII del Vaticano en una sola noche? ¡Ellos eran la élite de los exorcistas! ¡Y no sobrevivió nadie! ¡NI SIQUIERA LOS NIÑOS!-

Issei dio un paso hacia atrás. Tres pasos más y caería al vacío.

-Miren, señoritas, ya les he dicho varias veces. Ni siquiera recuerdo la existencia de una "Sección XXIII"- un recuerdo invadió su mente con fuerza, desequilibrándolo momentáneamente. –Hasta donde recuerdo, solo existen 12. ¡Después de eso, no recuerdo nada! ¿No podemos pactar una tregua y hablar sobre autógrafos gratis?-

Asuna le lanzó una adorable mirada de cordero degollado a su compañera, logrando que Issei se sonroje inconscientemente, la pobre estaba ilusionada.

-¿Podemos?-

-¡NO!- los ojos amenazadores de Erza fulminaron a Issei. –No me importa lo que recuerdes, [Sekiryuutei]. Puedo oler la sangre de los niños en ti. Está difusa, sí, nada que un par de baños no puedan arreglar, pero fuiste tú el que asesinó a toda la Sección XXIII. ¡Lo vimos en las cámaras de seguridad! ¡FUISTE TÚ, MALDITO ASESINO!-

Issei no recordaba nada. Toda esa palabrería de "tú asesinaste a toda la Sección XXIII del Vaticano" le daba dolores de cabeza. Por supuesto también lo hacía el hecho que bastones se convirtieran en espadas sacras de cientos de años de antigüedad, monstruos grotescos llamados demonios renegados, o que Issei fuera el portador actual de un Dragón lo suficientemente poderoso como para aniquilar a Dios y al Rey Demonio sin muchos problemas.

Pero lo creía. A pesar de tener la memoria borrada, sabía que era el actual [Sekiryuutei], se llamaba Issei Hyoudou, tenía habilidades en combate y era un ex-exorcista perteneciente a la secreta Sección XXIII del Vaticano… ok, eso era nuevo. Parece que sus recuerdos venían lentos pero seguros.

De su única conversación con el Dragón Galés hasta el momento había aceptado que ese extraño mundo de demonios, exorcistas y dragones parlanchines era real. Algo que realmente le fastidiaba.

-¿Y si declaramos empate?- dijo Issei. –No quiero matarlas. No pueden matarme. Apenas tienen… ¿15 años? Tienen un gran futuro por delante, son hermosas y si son las "prodigios" que predican ser tienen una gran carrera como exorcistas. ¡Vamos! ¡Pueden conseguirse novio en un dos por tres! ¡Si no tuviera novia hubiera caído hace mucho a sus pies!- un nuevo recuerdo azotó la mente del castaño de pronto, haciéndolo retroceder un paso más.

-¡Hombres!- exclamó Erza, disgustada. -¡Todos son iguales, siempre diciendo lo mismo! "¿Por qué no te consigues un novio? Son muy bellas para ser exorcistas. ¿Por qué no sales conmigo y te olvidas de Dios por un momento?" ¡Siento decepcionarte! ¡Además, soy muy joven para salir con un anciano… por más bueno que esté!-

-¿Anciano?- ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para Issei. –Ni que fuera tan viejo… ¿cuántos años tengo?-

-20 años y 21 dentro de poco- dijo Asuna. -¡Y no te sientas mal! ¡A pesar de llevarme 5 años de diferencia… eres de mi tipo!~

-¡ASUNA! ¡Silencio!- le espetó Erza. –Y en cuanto a ti, Hyoudou Issei, es cierto que tienes la piel de dragón. Eso te hace un poco más duro de matar. Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la manera-

-¿Piel de qué?-

-De dragón- respondió Asuna, contenta. –Los portadores de [Sacred Gear] tipo "Dragón" adquieren características de reptil, como por ejemplo la dureza de la piel de Dragón. Será muy difícil atravesar tu piel, pero no te preocupes. Solo demorará más de lo esperado, pero lograremos cortarte en pedacitos~ ¿No es enternecedor? ¡Coge otra muestra!~

Issei intentó pensar. No recordaba nada sobre los [Sacred Gear]. Entonces recordó que no recordaba nada sobre él mismo. ¿Cómo quería recordar algo si ni siquiera sabía quién era? No sentía que su piel estuviera cubierta de escamas, pero eso explicaba por qué había sobrevivido a las mordidas de los perros.

¿Si se tiraba de la montaña… sobreviviría? No quiso arriesgarse, no sin nada que ralentizara su caída, un trineo o… Miró la gran bandeja de plata de Asuna con sus muestras gratuitas… mmmmm…

Issei alzó su espada. Tendría que cronometrar sus movimientos, unos pocos segundos de confusión, agarrar la bandeja con su mano izquierda y el resto sería historia.

Solo un segundo en que Asuna ladeó los ojos para ver a Erza fue suficiente. Golpeando con la empuñadura de su espada la bandeja, alzándola en el aire y con una patada empujando a Asuna en contra de Erza, empotrándolas contra el suelo.

Atrapó la bandeja, se la puso en el trasero, y rezándole en silencio al Dios misericordioso patrón de todas las locuras que vive en el Cielo, saltó al vacío.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Highschool DxD – El Ascenso del Caballero de la Cobardía**

 **Prologue: The Heroes, the Coward and the Holy Spear**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Parte I**

Lo malo de caer colina abajo a más de 80 kilómetros por hora en una bandeja de aperitivos, es que si te das cuenta que era una malísima idea a mitad de camino, es demasiado tarde.

Issei esquivó a duras penas un árbol, rebotó contra una roca y dio vueltas mientras aterrizaba en los matorrales. La bandeja de aperitivos no tenía dirección asistida. Escuchó gritar a las chicas exorcistas y alcanzó a ver unos mechones de pelo marrón-anaranjado del cabello de Asuna por encima de la colina, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Las tejas rojas de las casas del pueblo se alzaban debajo de él como la proa de un barco de guerra.

Colisión frontal en diez, nueve, ocho…

Se las arregló para girar hacia los lados y hacia atrás con tal de evitar que se le rompieran las piernas con el impacto. La bandeja se deslizó por encima de la falda de la colina y salió volando por el aire. La bandeja se fue por un lado e Issei por el otro. Milagrosamente, una ráfaga de viento le llevó hacia un lado, lo suficiente para evitar un árbol y estrellarse contra un matorral. No era un aterrizaje suave, pero era mejor que la casa de alguna ardilla o el nido de un pájaro silvestre.

Issei gruñó. Quería tumbarse allí y dejar que pasara el tiempo, pero tenía que moverse. Se incorporó, sus manos estaban llenas de arañazos, pero no tenía ningún hueso roto. Seguía llevando su mochila. En algún lugar del descenso había perdido la espada, pero Issei sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano en su manga en forma de bastón retráctil. Era parte de su _magia_.

Un nuevo conocimiento invadió su mente. Miró hacia la colina. Era difícil no distinguir a las exorcistas, sobre todo a Erza y su inusual color de pelo. Estaban deslizándose por la colina, yendo poco a poco pero con más control que Issei. Aquellas pequeñas ráfagas de aire blanco debía ser magia de viento para controlar su caída.

Issei calculó que en cinco minutos le alcanzarían.

Miró hacia el este. Como supuso un centenar de colinas se extendían por el horizonte. Mirando hacia el frente, aproximadamente a doscientos metros antes de la entrada al pueblo, dos chicos franqueaban la entrada.

El guardia de la izquierda era un chico de aproximadamente 18 años, cabello negro y gafas de montura. Vestía una especie de uniforme de preparatoria japonés debajo de una especie de armadura. El de la derecha era un chico de la misma edad que él, cabello blanco y ojos azules que vestía una túnica blanca en conjunto con una armadura nórdica. En su cadera colgaban 4 espadas que emitían un aura... ¿demoníaca? No podía decirlo con certeza.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Después de tantos días horribles, había alcanzado su meta. Sus instintos le decían que si podía llegar al interior de la puerta, encontraría la seguridad por primera vez desde que había despertado cubierto de sangre en un pueblo abandonado por la mano de Dios.

Las exorcistas estaban cerca. A tres minutos de distancia, quizá menos. Las chicas escudriñaron el horizonte, entonces Asuna señaló con alegría hacia la dirección de Issei.

(Al diablo)- pensó y con todas sus fuerzas se echó a correr con dirección a los guardias. Corrió como un loco, estaba gastando las últimas energías que le quedaban en su malgastado cuerpo; si no lograba llegar, sería su fin. El corazón de Issei latía violentamente. Le dolían las costillas.

Uno de los guardias gritó, y el chico con lentes invocó en la palma de su mano un …. apuntando en su dirección. _Círculo mágico._ Varios conocimientos invadieron de golpe la mente del castaño, logrando que se desplomara en el suelo.

-¡Esperen!-

Pero el chico no estaba apuntándole a él. El _hechizo_ voló por encima de la cabeza de Issei y una de las chicas gritó de dolor. El hechizo le había empujado violentamente unos 10 metros hasta impactar contra un árbol. Su compañera corrió inmediatamente a auxiliarla.

El guardia de pelo blanco meneó su mano frenéticamente incitando a Issei a darse prisa. Incorporándose con energías renovadas. Quince metros para alcanzarlos. Diez metros. Cinco metros. Llegó, y seguía vivo.

-¡Gracias!- les dijo a los guardias. –Buen tiro-

-¡Debería haberla matado!- protestó el chico de lentes.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo…- suspiró Issei. –Si sobrevivieron a un impacto directo de una ambulancia a máxima velocidad, seguramente son inmortales…-

-¿Qué?- incrédulo.

-Eso no importa- contestó el guardia de cabello blanco, mirando analíticamente a las recuperadas exorcistas. –Georg, hazle entrar, ¡rápido! Son exorcistas de alto rango…- desenvainando una de sus espadas.

-Tyrfing…- murmuró Issei agarrándose la cabeza, su jaqueca empeoraba. –Eres Siegfried… el "Emperador Demoníaco"-

-Vaya, parece que me conoces- un ligero tono arrogante se dislumbró por un instante en la voz del ahora identificado como Siegfried. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, camarada?-

-Issei… Hyoudou Issei-

Siegfried y el chico de lentes se quedaron de piedra, como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Diablo.

-Demuéstralo- ordenó el chico de lentes, sacando de su bolsillo una semilla. –Come, camarada. Repondrá tus energías. Por cierto, mi nombre es Georg Faustus. Un gusto en conocerte-

Issei ingirió la semilla, y a los pocos segundos descubrió que era mágica. Todas sus heridas fueron sanadas milagrosamente, y el agotamiento que sentía hace unos segundos desapareció por completo.

-Muchas gracias, Georg-san-

-Es inquietante conocer a aquel que usurpó mi lugar como "Asesino N°1" de la Iglesia- comentó Siegfried, ayudando a Issei a incorporarse. –Pero todo aquel que se da cuenta que la Iglesia se ha convertido en una mierda es amigo mío. Mi nombre es Siegfried. Espero trabajar contigo, camarada- estrechando su mano.

-El gusto es mío, Siegfried-san- estirando su brazo de golpe, invocando a su fiel espada. –Supongo que debo hacerme cargo de estos incordios para demostrar mi valía, ¿verdad?-

Siegfried sonrió diabólicamente mientras le daba unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tengo la impresión que vamos a llevarnos muy bien…- retrocediendo unos pasos al igual que Georg.

* * *

 **Parte II**

Issei estiró sus brazos, mirando detenidamente a las dos exorcistas que le habían llegado al encuentro. Sus armas estaban desenfundadas. Era hora de lucirse ante sus dos nuevos "camaradas".

-Su guardia en alto, señoritas- el conocimiento de sus habilidades había sido asimilado con éxito, dándose cuenta que esas jovencitas no serían ningún problema. Es más, se avergonzó bastante al darse cuenta que había estado escapando por gusto, no le hubiera demorado más de cinco minutos asesinarlas. –Si van a matarme, lo harán peleando-

Issei llamó a la Energía de la Naturaleza, acumulándola en su interior y envolviéndose en ella. Respiró en ella y la mantuvo arremolinada en su corazón, aferrándose a ella hasta que pudo sentir al mundo girando a su alrededor hasta convertirse en el eje del universo.

Ése era el verdadero poder de Issei Hyoudou, el poder que había sospechado tener incluso cuando era un niño, el que había buscado durante toda su vida hasta que la Iglesia le mostró que siempre había sido suyo. Su habilidad no le conducía al centro del universo, le hacía serlo. Acumuló poder en su ser más interior hasta que la Naturaleza en sí misma sólo existió para servir a su voluntad.

Esto era la Energía de la Naturaleza, el [Senjutsu]. El Arte de los Sabios. Aquel poder que le había impulsado como el arma definitiva de la Iglesia. El poder que unía al mundo y mantenía el orden natural de las cosas. Un campo de energía creada por todas las cosas tanto vivientes como inanimadas. Una energía derivada del Génesis de la Tierra, nos rodea, nos da la vida y es capaz de hacer maravillas.

La Fuerza de la Vida.

Usualmente usaría la Energía Natural para unirse con el mundo y esquivar todos los movimientos de las exorcistas hasta dejarlas fuera de combate, pero ahora no le apetecía ser condescendiente. Lo habían tachado de asesino de niños desde el momento en que se encontraron; ahora iban a pagar el peso de sus calumnias. El precio por desafiar a un Dragón… ¡era la muerte!

Ahora con el poder del Arte de los Sabios a su lado, la escena que se desarrollaba ante él era completamente distinta, aunque no hubiera cambio alguno para los ojos físicos. Asuna era luminosa, un ser transparente, una ventana a un prado soleado que era la inocencia contaminada por férreos dogmas religiosos. No tenía salvación. Erza era una nube de tormenta iluminada con peligrosos rayos alimentados por la ira y un estricto sentido del deber. Tampoco había salvación para ella.

Una verdadera lástima.

-¿Piensan seguir?- preguntó Issei a modo de ultimátum.

En respuesta, las exorcistas se sacaron la túnica dejando ver un atrevido traje estilo bondage de color negro resaltando sus divinas figuras. Desenfundaron sus espadas de luz. Las hojas chisporrotearon al cobrar vida, y el aire se llenó de un olor eléctrico.

Asuna alzó su arma para asumir la defensa a dos manos de la Forma IV de "formas de combate exorcistas".

-Esta vez no escaparás, [Sekiryuutei]-

-No pienso escapar, ahora no- sonriendo malvadamente. –Es más, yo debería decirles lo mismo. No podrán escapar ahora-

Erza colocó su espada en posición de ataque de la Forma V, una mano inclinada a la altura del hombro y la hoja inclinada hacia arriba y hacia afuera.

-Ríndete- la voz de Asuna se endureció, borrando todo rastro de inocencia. –No te daremos otra oportunidad-

Issei alzó una ceja, divertido.

-No creo que llegue a necesitarla, a no ser que alguna de las dos lleve a Vasco Strada en un bolsillo-

Siegfried soltó una pequeña risa. Issei decidió que ya había llegado el momento. Lanzó una falsa mirada por encima del hombro, una insinuación de distracción para provocar el ataque. Los tres se movieron a la vez. Una rama crujió detrás de Issei, y cuando este mismo insinuó una mirada de preocupación por encima del hombro, distrayéndose un segundo, Erza no pudo seguir esperando.

Saltó en el aire, inclinando su espada de luz para matar. Asuna saltó desde el otro lado en perfecta coordinación… y ambas se encontraron en el aire, pues el [Sekiryuutei] ya no se encontraba entre ellas. Erza alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para contemplar la linda suela de la bota de cuero de Issei impactar contra su cara y arrojarla al suelo. Dando una mortal en el aire aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra las chispas que brotaban del choque de espadas con el que Issei hacía retroceder a Asuna.

Erza se lanzó contra la espada de Issei, y el chico se medio volvió, haciendo un gesto casual mientras mantenía a raya a Asuna con una sola mano. Una fuerza sobrenatural la envió a volar contra un árbol sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para protegerse, chocando de lleno. La espada de luz escapó de sus dedos y rodó por el suelo hasta terminar a unos metros de su portadora.

-¡Erza!- gritó Asuna, mirando con ira a su oponente. -¡Se acabó! ¡Estás muerto!-

-Ok- Asuna saltaba, golpeaba, hacía fintas e incluso trataba de distraerlo moviendo su espada a grandes velocidades, pero cada movimiento de Issei era mucho más eficiente que los suyos.

Es más, apenas se estaba moviendo. Un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás en perfecto equilibrio, esquivando los ataques de la exorcista como si supiera de antemano de dónde vendrían. No sería equivocado decir que estaba bailando con su oponente.

-¡No me subestimes!- la dulce jovencita había desaparecido cediendo el paso a una colérica mujer dispuesta a cumplir su trabajo y proteger a su compañera. -¡Nunca podrás vencer a un soldado bendecido por la Gracia de Dios!-

-Bien por ti- dijo Issei acumulando toda la energía natural que pudo reunir y soltándola en un brutal estallido de poder que empujó por los aires a la joven Asuna, quien imitando a su compañera dio media vuelta en el aire y aterrizó en equilibrio.

Asuna se lanzó a plena velocidad, espada al frente, intentando asestarle una estocada repentina y devastadora. Pero fue una estocada que nunca acertó a su blanco. Issei apartó la hoja con apenas esfuerzo. Asuna se lanzó entonces a un salvaje ataque lleno del ímpetu de un verdadero guerrero exorcista, derramando ataques en contra de Issei. Su cuerpo se había cubierto con una fina capa de aura sacra, invisible para los ojos físicos pero no para un usuario de Energía Natural.

Dios estaba con Asuna. Lo podía ver con claridad a través del [Senjutsu].

Pero con Dios o sin él, Issei era claramente superior. Una mera herramienta nunca podría vencer a un Dragón. A pesar de la lluvia de ataques que le caían, Issei parecía moverse apenas. Ni siquiera para dar un paso atrás o a un lado, pero sus sutiles esquives y sus precisos bloqueos volvían inofensivas las cuchilladas y las estocadas que iban en su dirección.

Esto continuó durante unos momentos, pero la andanada de golpes acabó sin resultados esperados, y la joven exorcista dio un rápido paso atrás, reconociendo que su intento fue totalmente inútil. Pero no lo bastante rápido. Con un repentino estallido de Energía Natural en su estado más puro, Issei prácticamente voló hacia adelante.

Movió su espada con tanta velocidad que el rastro que dejaba su brillo ensombrecía al mismísimo relámpago. Asuna no cedió terreno, y su filo luminoso bloqueó con brillantez cada golpe, apoyándose en el omnipotente poder de Dios, pues de no ser así, los golpes de Issei habrían atravesado sin problemas sus defensas.

Cuando se disponía a iniciar el contraataque, Issei desapareció de su vista. Con un gran salto, y dando una voltereta, aterrizó en perfecto equilibrio detrás de su adversaria, dispuesto a atacarla con fuerza. Asuna invirtió su espada y dio una estocada hacia atrás, interceptando el golpe.

Después de eso, soltó el arma hacia arriba y giró sobre sí misma, recogiéndola antes de que hubiera podido separarse de la hoja de Issei. Rugiendo de rabia, Asuna recorrió a la ayuda de Dios, dejando que Su omnipotente poder divino fluyera a través de ella como si su forma física fuera sólo un mero conducto para Su poder.

Sus reflejos aumentaron repentina y drásticamente. Atacó a Issei con una serie de hábiles movimientos, de izquierda y derecha. Pero nunca pudo conectar un golpe, pues Issei no parecía estar nunca en el mismo sitio. Él saltaba y giraba, volando alrededor, bloqueando cada golpe y respondiendo con hábiles ataques que hacían retroceder desesperadamente a la joven exorcista.

Ésta atacó hacia arriba, cambiando el ángulo de su espada y esperando que Issei lo esquivara a la izquierda. Pero Issei, anticipándose a ese movimiento no fue ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, sino que se dejó caer al suelo. Asuna se había retirado de la estocada fallida, e inició una segunda, pero su enemigo también se había anticipado, echándose hacia atrás al más puro estilo Matrix, lejos del alcance de la hoja.

Aprovechando la posición, barrió las piernas de la chica y con un firme movimiento de su brazo cercenó el brazo izquierdo de Asuna a la par que se incorporaba. Asuna gritó de dolor, dolor que aumentó varios niveles cuando Issei se dio media vuelta y le cercenaba la pierna derecha a la par que se arrodillaba. Y entonces, compadeciéndose de la pobre exorcista, se paró de un salto y le cortó la cabeza de un tajo poniéndole fin a su sufrimiento.

Ríos de sangre salieron de los cercenados miembros faltantes de la antes bella joven, empapando en una mórbidamente bella lluvia de sangre al portador del Dragón Galés, tiñendo sus blancas ropas de color carmesí. El polo antes blanco se convirtió en rojo de tal manera que jamás se sospecharía que ese polo era antes de otro color. Los pantalones negros que llevaba fueron ligeramente manchados, pero no era nada importante al igual que sus botas de cuero negras.

Issei Hyoudou no era lo que una mujer consideraría un "bombón", pero había que admitir que se defendía muy bien.

Medía aproximadamente 1.70, cabello castaño lo suficientemente largo como para que un par de flequillos enmarcaran su rostro. De facciones europeas, las casi imperceptibles arrugas en su rostro en conjunto con unos penetrantes ojos marrones llenos de astucia daban fe de su madurez interna. Su cuerpo era claramente tonificado, sus abdominales bien marcados y sus musculosos brazos eran visibles a través de la ropa.

Para fortuna de varias chicas, el polo ahora rojo de Issei era de manga corta dando una buena vista de sus grandes pero estéticos músculos. Unos guantes de cuero sin dedos con unos pequeños detalles de metal en los nudillos daban la impresión de que Issei tenía algún conocimiento en el campo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y tenían razón; la Sección XIII solo aceptaba lo mejor de lo mejor en todos los campos de la guerra, no por nada eran los asesinos de élite de la Iglesia…

Pero no había tiempo para contemplaciones.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- una enfurecida Erza buscó la cabeza de Issei con su espada, dispuesto a partirlo de un certero mandoble. Rabiosa al fallar el golpe, recurrió a dar un tajo. La hoja de [Clarent] bloqueó el golpe con insultante facilidad, sujetando la espada de luz, enzarzándose ambos en un duelo de fortaleza física.

-Las luchado bien, joven Erza- le felicitó Issei, y su centenaria espada comenzó a moverse poco a poco, haciendo retroceder a la furiosa pelirroja. –Le haces honor a tu digno título de exorcista, al igual que a tu caída compañera. ¡Las reconozco como Exorcistas de la más alta categoría!-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTA BATALLA AÚN NO HA TERMINADO!- chilló Erza, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas. -¡VOY A VENGAR A ASUNA!-

[Shizen no Pusshu] _(Empuje de la Naturaleza)_

Nuevamente Issei extendió la palma de su mano con su brazo libre extendido apuntando al pecho de Erza, y una poderosa fuerza invisible impactó contra Erza con el ímpetu de una ambulancia a máxima velocidad (era la sensación más exacta con la que la exorcista pudo relacionar la sensación) mandándola a volar por los aires hasta aterrizar forzosamente a unos diez metros de distancia de su oponente.

-Mírate… ciego iluso títere de la Iglesia Católica- masculló Issei con cierto disgusto, pero la pena era el sentimiento principal en su voz. Puede que no tuviera ningún recuerdo de su vida hasta ahora, pero había algo que tenía muy en claro; todos sus conocimientos. –No hay salvación para ti… tu mente está irremediablemente contaminada por los radicales dogmas de la Iglesia-

[Akuma no Shōmetsu] _(Aniquilación Demoníaca)_

Ante la incrédula y maravillada mirada de los espectadores (la gran mayoría acababa de llegar hace unos minutos) Issei extendió su brazo hacia el cielo formando un amago de puño con su mano. Al mismo tiempo, la joven exorcista de cabello rojo se elevó abruptamente unos cinco metros, quedando suspendida en el aire. Erza se agarraba el cuello con fuerza, como si quisiera rompérselo ella misma.

Sus gimoteos en busca de aire resultaban patéticos.

-¿Sabes? A mí nunca me gustó… el orden- comentó Issei, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante los desesperados intentos de respirar de la chica. -¡No me malinterpretes! Sé que el orden es necesario para que la civilización florezca… sería más adecuado decir que no me gustan los métodos manipuladores de la Iglesia-

-GHHHHHHHH…- Erza intentaba hablar, pero Issei comenzó a darle forma a su puño y la presión en su cuello aumentó.

-Creo en la humanidad- siguió Issei. –Creo que Dios le tenía tanta Fe a la humanidad que creó las [Longinus] como armas para que nosotros podamos defendernos… amo la paz. Pero desde que me enteré que el único ser sobrenatural que respetaba estaba muerto desde hace cientos de años perdí toda la Fe que tenía en la raza sobrenatural-

Erza abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, tanto así que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas. Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, aumentando el volumen de sus gemidos mientras gruesas lágrimas fluían sin control.

-Demonios, caídos, Dioses, yokais… ángeles. Todos te han mentido- apretando ligeramente el puño, sonriendo apenado al ver que el rostro de Erza se tornaba en tonos azules. –La sagrada mentira… es que nunca hubo nadie por quien luchar. ¡Hemos luchado todos estos años por los intereses egoístas de unos cuantos imbéciles que no tenían reparos en usar el nombre de Dios para encubrir sus mentiras! ¡Hemos luchado por los intereses de unos desgraciados asesinos y pederastas que no solo han contaminado a la Sagrada Iglesia de Jesucristo, sino que han mandado a matar inocentes que trataban de mejorar este mundo y se oponían a sus intereses egoístas!-

Erza negaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras que el puño de Issei seguía cerrándose cada vez más, destrozando el delicado cuello de la joven. Tarde o temprano se rompería.

-Hemos vivido engañados… toda nuestra vida- finalizó Issei. –Dios está muerto, Erza. Esa es la verdad. Todas esas vidas que hemos arrebatado… han sido por nada. ¡Somos asesinos, Erza! ¡Asesinos a los que convencieron de asesinar inocentes con la falsa promesa de la salvación divina!-

-¡MIENTES!- Issei relajó ligeramente su mano, lo suficiente para que Erza pudiera hablar. -¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES! ¡NO TE CREO! ¡APENAS ME LIBERE, VOY A MATARTE! ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE!? ¡VOY A MATARTE, HYOUDOU ISSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

CRACK

Un horrendo sonido seco retumbó en el ambiente, y la joven exorcista Erza dejó el mundo de los vivos. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, la luz de la vida había escapado. El cuerpo exánime de la joven cayó encima del de su compañera como un títere al que le cortaron las cuerdas, desplomándose con un sonido sordo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo- murmuró Issei con lástima. –Espero que te encuentres con tu Dios en el otro mundo- una pequeña llama azul con tonos blancos se formó en la palma de la mano de Issei, quien después de contemplarla por unos segundos la lanzó en dirección a los cadáveres. –Requiescat in pace… Erza… Asuna… fueron buenas oponentes-

[Rengoku no Honō] _(Llamas del Purgatorio)_

Las cálidas pero potentes llamas incineraron los cuerpos de las exorcistas sin emitir humo alguno, ni tampoco sonido. El calor de las llamas era tan intenso que a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable, los espectadores podían sentir el calor abrasador de dichas llamas. Pasaron unos segundos, y las llamas se extinguieron sin dejar rastro alguno, ni siquiera las cenizas. De los cuerpos y la sangre no quedaba ni rastro.

Issei limpió la sangre de su espada con sencillo movimiento de brazo, y volvió a transformarla en un bastón retráctil de viajero, solo que esta vez extendido. Se apoyó en el mientras contemplaba a la luna salir por el horizonte. Para deleite interno de Issei, era luna llena.

Un estrecho círculo de personas se formó alrededor de Issei. Jóvenes y adultos, e incluso algunos niños, todos de edades distintas. Siegfried y Georg estaban allí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir furiosamente, entre multitud de vítores y chiflidos.

-¡Camarada! ¡Camarada! ¡Camarada!- gritaron todos a coro, llevándolo prácticamente en andas por todo el pueblo.

* * *

 **Parte III**

Después de un par de minutos de varias felicitaciones, apretones de manos y un paseo rápido por todo el pueblo, llegaron a lo que Issei reconoció como una "Sala de Justicia". Tribunal Supremo. Casa del Pueblo. Palacio de Gobierno. Casa de la Moneda. Municipalidad. Creo que ya entendieron a lo que me refiero. Era un edificio de dos pisos de mármol blanco con un portal de columnas como un banco anticuado. Había guardias con armaduras pesadas y fuertemente armados apostados a los lados.

Por encima de la puerta había una enorme estandarte rojo con la frase "Khaos Brigade – Hero Faction" cosida en letras doradas.

Siegfried y Georg le acompañaban; en esos pocos minutos de tranquilidad habían podido conocerse mejor y habían congeniado casi al instante. Georg era un buen tipo, era una fuente de conocimiento mágico y un buen expositor, le había relatado la historia del pueblo con tal precisión que al llegar al edificio Issei conocía el lugar como si hubiera vivido allí toda su vida. Siegfried hablaba hasta por los codos con una franqueza muy agradable, contando sin que él lo pidiera historias de su estancia en la Iglesia Ortodoxa.

En cuanto a Issei no tenía nada que contar, ¿de qué hablar si no recuerdas nada? Si hubiera que resaltar una característica de Issei, era un buen oidor. Escuchaba atentamente cada historia que sus nuevos amigos le contaban con toda la paciencia del mundo, y al terminar expresaba su opinión de tal manera que sus interlocutores no podían evitar sonreír y soltar una ocasional risa.

-¿Sus cuarteles generales?- preguntó Issei, admirando la imponente edificación.

-Lo llamamos "el Mausoleo"- respondió Siegfried. –Entrar aquí supone una ejecución segura… para la gran mayoría de los camaradas-

A Issei se le secó la garganta.

El "Mausoleo" era incluso más impresionante por dentro. En el techo brillaba un mosaico que representaba a Adán y Eva comiendo del Fruto del Conocimiento. El suelo era de mármol pulido. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de terciopelo, por lo que Issei se sintió como si estuviera dentro de la tienda de campaña más cara del mundo. En una esquina, una escalera bajaba. Estaba guardado por un par de barrotes de acero como una celda. Issei se preguntó qué había allí dentro, pero por el bien de su sanidad mental decidió no pensar más en el tema.

En el centro de la sala, una larga mesa de madera estaba llena de papeles, libretas, agendas electrónicas, dagas, lapiceros y unas grandes cajas de dangos con etiquetas de 50% de descuento. Dos estatuas a tamaño real de anacondas gigantes hechas de jade franqueaban la mesa. Sentado detrás de la mesa en una silla de respaldar alto se encontraba un hombre. De aproximadamente veinte años, apuesto, de ojos tan negros como su corto cabello azabache. Vestía un uniforme de preparatoria japonés color negro en combinación con un atuendo de combate chino.

Apoyada en su hombro, una lanza dorada reposaba tranquilamente. La lanza emanaba un aura sagrada muy intensa, invisible para el ojo físico pero no para un usuario de [Senjutsu]. Esa lanza… era peligrosa.

-Buenas noches, camarada- saludó el hombre de la lanza con una afable sonrisa en el rostro. –Mi nombre es Cao Cao, descendiente del héroe Cao Cao y soy el líder de esta… pequeña comunidad. Es un placer conocerte…- incitándolo a hablar.

-Issei… Hyoudou Issei- se presentó Issei inclinándose levemente pero sin dejar de mirar a Cao Cao… bueno, sin dejar de mirar su aura. Cao Cao era un hombre manipulador, eso lo supo apenas lo vio. Firmemente convencido de sus ideales, pensando calculadoramente cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones. Pero su aura no engañaba a nadie. Lo único que percibió en él fue una enorme codicia acompañada de un irracional deseo de venganza. –Y a pesar de no ser considerado un héroe como tal… soy descendiente de Mordred-

Sus recientes amigos no pudieron evitar soltar un gritillo de admiración, aunque Cao Cao no mostró alguna reacción aparente. Aunque a nivel interno, un destello de astucia y codicia brilló con intensidad. Había encontrado un elemento valioso para sus planes, e Issei lo sabía.

-Un descendiente de Sir Mordred…- Cao Cao miró directamente a los ojos a Issei tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira, pero no encontró nada que confirmara su suposición. Debía decir la verdad. -¿Por casualidad no serás pariente de Arthur Pendragon?-

-¡!- Siegfried apretó los puños a la mención de ese nombre.

-No lo sé… lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre, el nombre de mi [Longinus] y cómo luchar… después de eso no recuerdo nada-

Cao Cao alzó una ceja ante esto.

Issei le contó su historia de cómo había despertado en un pueblo abandonado con las ropas manchadas de sangre y un ejército de exorcistas persiguiéndolo para arrancarle la cabeza. Describió su charla con el Dragón Galés, su espectacular huida a pie por 3 países enteros sin ser atrapado por las autoridades o las fuerzas de la Iglesia, recordando a su paso cómo luchar y sobrevivir en las calles.

Nada pareció sorprender a Cao Cao De hecho, pareció encontrarlo muy típico, excepto por una cosa.

-¿No tienes recuerdos?- preguntó. -¿Sigues sin recordar nada?-

-Absolutamente nada, solo conocimientos- Issei no quería mencionar a Griselda. Parecía demasiado privado, y seguía sin saber dónde encontrarla. Estaba seguro de que la había conocido en una Iglesia. Tampoco quería contar su único recuerdo claro: la cara de Griselda, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, la forma en la que reía, en cómo ponía sus brazos a su alrededor y cuando le daba un beso cada vez que hacía algo estúpido.

(Debió de haberme besado mucho)- pensó Issei.

Cao Cao apretó su lanza.

.Comprendo lo que dices, probablemente tu cerebro ha bloqueado tus recuerdos para proteger tu cordura... de eventos traumáticos- Cao Cao esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. -Pero la cuestión es, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?-

Issei le contó sobre sus últimos tres días, los rumores sobre una organización que luchaba en contra de los seres sobrenaturales, las exorcistas que lo perseguían, y el encuentro final con Siegfried y Georg a unos metros del pueblo. Siegfried y Georg continuaron la historia a partir de ahí. Describieron a Issei como bravo y heroico, lo que le hacía sentir incómodo. Lo único que había hecho era asesinar a sangre fría a dos jóvenes en la flor de su juventud. ¿En qué universo eso era considerado como "bravo y heroico"?

-Muy interesante… definitivamente serías un aliado valioso en nuestra cruzada…- comentó Cao Cao, para alegría de Georg y Siegfried. –Dime, Hyoudou Issei… ¿cuáles son tus habilidades?-

-Mmm… tengo habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que un buen nivel de esgrima… soy un usuario de Energía Natural… puedo crear genjutsus de muy buen nivel, estoy orgulloso de ellos… y si mal no recuerdo ya alcancé el [Balance Breaker]…- recuerdos de un sparring todo por el todo con el usuario de la espada sagrada [Durandal] llegaron a su mente.

-¿Genjutsu?- intrigado.

-¿Desea… una demostración?- dijo Issei apuntando lentamente al rostro de Cao Cao con su dedo índice extendido.

-¡No es necesario!- se apresuró a decir Cao Cao empuñando su lanza con fuerza. –Los rumores sobre ti deben ser ciertos… "Issei, the Exorcist of Evil´s ilussions" _(Issei, el exorcista de las ilusiones diabólicas)-_

A la mención de ese apodo, un nuevo recuerdo invadió la mente de Issei, logrando que se tropiece y casi caiga al suelo por el intenso dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Georg.

-Estoy bien… pero gracias por preocuparte- agradeció Issei. –Solo que acabo de recordar… nuevos trucos relacionados con cuervos-

-¿?-

-Es suficiente- ordenó Cao Cao, levantándose de su asiento. Caminando lentamente hacia Issei, ofreciéndole la mano. –Camaradas, démosle al nuevo una cálida bienvenida a nuestra pequeña organización-

Issei le estrechó la mano con vigor y al hacerlo, ambos chicos reconocieron la fuerza latente en ambos. Un mutuo respeto por su fuerza nació en ese mismo instante. Entonces Cao Cao tomó aire, y pronunció unas palabras que cambiarían la vida de Issei para siempre:

" _Issei Hyoudou, como líder de la orgullosa Facción de los Héroes,_

 _déjame darte la bienvenida a la Brigada del Caos"_

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Lo confieso, después de hablar hace unos meses con mi buen amigo ReyEvolution decidí dejar esta nueva historia para cuando mi otro fic (Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas) esté bien avanzado. ¡Pero no pude evitarlo!**

 **He leído varios Fanfic en los que Issei pertenece a la Facción del Cielo (muy escasos), a la facción demoníaca (sobreabundan), a la Facción Caída (casi nada) o un Dios Dragón híper mega Overpowered Deus Ex-Machina Godlike… creo que ya dejé en claro mi punto.**

 **Tuve una repentina epifanía loca después de ver Hellsing y un poco de Rellenu… digo, Naruto… y ¡voilá! He aquí el resultado. ¿Es un poco loco ver a Issei convertido en exorcista renegado uniéndose a la Brigada, verdad? Simplemente se me ocurrió de repente y las palabras surgieron solas.**

 **Hace unos meses que esta idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza, y hoy día la inspiración me ha invadido como si fuera el mismísimo Espíritu Santo. He escrito durante toda la mañana sin parar como un poseso, tengo hambre y no me he bañado (apesto como m…) Aun así, creo que valió la pena. He aquí "mi precioso", como diría Gollum.**

 **Lo he dado todo de mí para escribir este pequeño prólogo que espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Voy aclarando que me inspiré demasiado en Itachi Uchiha (el mejor hermano mayor del p*to universo), pero no va a ser tan parecido. Solo en las misiones de la Facción, internamente será muy parecido al Issei que conocemos (o por lo menos eso trataré).**

 **En fin, consideren este "capítulo piloto" como un regalo de Navidad de su buen amigo Hyoudou Lucifer-sama. Espero que les haya gustado, si tiene buena acogida las actualizaciones serían mensuales, ya que voy a prestarle más atención a mi primera historia.**

 **Ya saben, si la historia les ha gustado, ¡por favor dejen sus review! Me animan mucho a escribir, cualquier escritor trabaja mejor si ve que su obra es bien acogida, sobre todo si los comentarios son ciertamente largos. Lo digo por experiencia propia. Muchísimas gracias por adelantado.**

 **Se despide su amigo,**

 **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama.**

 **PD: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos, y Año Nuevo también!**


	2. Prólogo - II

**Highschool DxD - The Rise of the Cowardice Knight**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de los productos derivados de la magnánima obra del Maestro Ichiei Ishibumi-sama. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor.**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Obra completamente mía hecha por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Categoría M por si las dudas, pero registrada como T porque… Fanfiction es así. Avisados están. Este fic puede contener groserías, escenas subidas de tono, temas sensibles y demás. Yo me lavo las manos.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Declaro ahora mismo que la imagen portada de esta historia no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Nueva simbología:**

-En el nombre del Padre…- Conversación normal

-" _Del Hijo…"_ \- Pensamientos varios

-*Y del Espíritu Santo…*- Transmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc

[Amén] – Seres superiores sellados

[ _¡Por Inglaterra!_ ] – Espadas Sagradas

 **-¡Muerte a los Traidores!-** Seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[The Rise of the Cowardice Knight]**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01: First Steps**_

* * *

 **Parte I**

-Issei, ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien? Esos dolores de cabeza… no son normales-

-Estoy bien Georg, debo de estar cansado- respondió Issei terminando de tomar un delicioso café expreso y posteriormente botando el envase en un tacho verde de plástico.

De camino hacia su verdadero lugar de descanso, Georg le convidó a Issei un café expreso y un dango de las reservas privadas de Cao Cao. Issei saboreó el dango. El café estaba genial. Ahora, pensó Issei, si pudiera tomarse una ducha, cambiarse la ropa y dormir un poco, estaría como nuevo. Vio un par de chicos vestidos con trajes de baño y toallas encaminándose colina arriba.

-Las termas- explicó Siegfried. -Quizá puedas pasarte después de cenar, con suerte. No sabes lo que es vivir hasta que no te tomas un baño de aguas termales-

Mientras se aproximaban a la puerta principal del campamento, varias barracas de madera se veían cada vez más grandes y bonitas. Había varias casas lo suficientemente espaciosas para albergar por lo menos a cuatro personas cómodamente. Un cordón de casetas de seguridad les daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados, pero para extrañeza de Issei estaban vacías. O eso es lo que cualquiera vería a primera vista, por lo menos si tuviera habilidades para ver lo que a los ojos físicos era invisible.

-Lindo genjutsu, chicos. ¿Quién lo creó?- comentó Issei viendo con genuino interés la invisible barrera que protegía y escondía el lugar. Siegfried y Georg se quedaron de piedra. La ilusión que protegía el lugar de los seres sobrenaturales y demás humanos que pudieran encontrar ese lugar por accidente había sido la obra magna de Georg hasta hace unos momentos.

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?-

-Está muy bien hecho, eso lo admito. Las imágenes son muy realistas, la fluidez de los movimientos de las plantas y los animales van acorde al clima. Por ese lado es perfecto- dijo Issei mirando tranquilamente el supuesto "valle desierto". –Pero la esencia de un genjutsu no está en su complejidad, sino en su sencillez. Los pequeños detalles, Georg. Por ejemplo, estamos cerca de un charco de lodo pero no huele a tierra. Esa cría de pájaro dice "pio", pero no es un pollito, es un alcaudón dorsirrojo. Su sonido es muy diferente. El césped está mojado por el rocío nocturno…- arrodillándose lo suficiente para tocar con su mano el pasto. –Pero yo lo siento seco-

-¡!-

-Además la magia, sobre todo la magia de esos aparatos llamados [Longinus], deja rastros. ¿Qué clase de [Longinus] tienes Georg? Siento un inusual calor relajante recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿La usaste para la función defensiva de la barrera, verdad? Entonces debes de poseer el [Dimension Lost]… si no fuera porque he estudiado genjutsu desde los 6 años hubiera caí… ¡Kuh!-

Un nuevo recuerdo había azotado su mente.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Issei Hyoudou recordó con claridad el día en que se dio cuenta quién era. Ese día estaba lloviendo, era una tormenta tan fuerte que no podía abrir los ojos totalmente. La implacable lluvia caía sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Issei, quien había cumplido cuatro años recientemente; su ropa estaba empapada. El Padre Rafael, encargado del orfanato donde vivía desde que tenía memoria, se detuvo a su lado sin siquiera darle alguna palabra de consuelo._

 _Pero Issei Hyoudou no quería ese tipo de cosas._

 _-Recuerda bien, este es el campo de batalla-_

 _En medio del sonido de la lluvia pesada sonaron las fuertes palabras de su padre, adoptivo pero padre al fin y al cabo, marcando profundamente el corazón de Issei._

" _El campo de batalla…"_

 _Era una palabra que un niño de cuatro años de edad debería pasar por alto, más aún la escena ante los ojos de Issei, eso no era algo que normalmente viera un niño de su edad. Cuerpos, cuerpos y más cuerpos. Era una montaña de cuerpos tan amplia que abarcaba toda la vista. Y no había nada como una expresión de calma o tranquilidad, todos los cuerpos tenían expresiones llenas de dolor._

 _-Tú también en pocos años serás un Exorcista, y pronto te involucrarás en la guerra en contra de los paganos, los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Esto que ves a tus pies… sólo es la punta del iceberg-_

 _Mientras Issei escuchaba las palabras del sacerdote, temblaba. Si perdía su concentración en esos momentos, se pondría a llorar. No había ninguna razón para sentir miedo y tampoco para sentirse triste. Tenía todas las emociones mezcladas que no podían expresarse con una palabra, y por alguna razón no sabía cuál era. No podía evitar esa pesada sensación en su corazón, su pecho sentía una opresión indescriptible._

 _Ellos estaban completamente empapados por la lluvia. Si él gritaba, el Padre Rafael no iba a notarlo. Y es por eso que no quería llorar. Porque pensaba que si lloraba, perdería una parte esencial de su vida como un Exorcista. Él se convertiría en un soldado de Dios, no debía flaquear._

 _Pero aun así… aún si así fuera la voluntad de Dios... no podía evitar pensar que era injusto. Sus lágrimas cayeron de forma espontánea._

 _Las personas tenían el uniforme estándar del autoproclamado "Estado Islámico", mejor conocido como la organización terrorista internacional "ISIS", y otros los inconfundibles cascos azules de la Organización de Naciones Unidas o simplemente abreviado como ONU. A los ojos de Issei, el país de origen o sus creencias religiosas no tenía nada que ver con la gran cantidad de cuerpos que cubrían el suelo. Todos sentían el dolor y la tristeza, pero a pesar de que luchaban no pudieron ganar en contra de su muerte. No importaba de qué países eran estas personas o qué credo siguieran, las expresiones de agonía eran todas iguales. No había una sola persona que murió pensando qué quería en verdad._

 _Todos murieron; por más noble causa que fuera, el resultado no cambiaría. La violencia traía más violencia._

 _Esto era tan injusto._

" _Para la guerra"_

 _-¿Padre Rafael…?-_

 _Issei escuchó su propia voz. Y se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba temblando. No era porque la lluvia estaba fría. Tampoco era porque tenía miedo de los cadáveres. Era por la ira lo que lo hacía temblar._

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _Ante la pregunta de su protegido, Rafael se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, pensando bien sus palabras para responder adecuadamente._

 _-Eres un niño muy inteligente-_

 _Y mientras esperaba la respuesta de su padre, Issei miraba a los cuerpos. Sintió que algo tocaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Era la palma del sacerdote._

 _-Y es por eso que quería mostrarte esta realidad monstruosa-_

 _Issei buscó en lo profundo de su corazón con toda su fuerza el significado de la palabra "realidad". Tenía sólo cuatro años de edad, y no había forma "real" de saber la diferencia entre "realidad" y "ficción". Pero aun así, fue capaz de entender lo que el Padre Rafael estaba tratando de decirle._

 _-Este es el mundo en el que vivo… - dijo Issei._

 _-Así es Issei, un Exorcista es alguien que lucha contra el mal, así que no olvides lo que has visto hoy- respondió Rafael. –Este es el mundo en donde vivimos-_

 _Obedeciendo a su padre, Issei obligó a sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos, por lo que la imagen infernal estaría para siempre grabada en sus ojos, y así él nunca lo olvidaría. Su brazo izquierdo ardió de dolor. Algo cálido y diferente a las gotas de lluvia que caían se hizo sentir en la parte posterior de su antebrazo. Y cuando sintió una ola violenta del poder que quemaba sus huesos, sin pensarlo dos veces cerró su pequeño puño con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos. Al hacerlo, la ola de energía desapareció lentamente. El latido de su corazón era intenso, y su respiración agitada. Él respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, y el mundo que se extendía delante de su visión siguió viéndose como un infierno._

 _ **[Mocoso…]**_ _una voz de ultratumba resonó en su cabeza._ _ **[Pronto nos veremos… aún no es momento… prepárate…]**_

 _Con cuidado, puso su mano en el pecho. Si se permitía disfrutar de este poder, él nunca sería el mismo. Se había sentido… solo por un segundo… invencible… poderoso… capaz de vencer al mismísimo Dios con la fuerza de "su" poder._

 _-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Rafael._

 _Issei siguió observando la escena frente a él, sin responder a su padre. Aunque este era el infierno que tenía que vivir, no tenía ninguna intención de tomarlo con calma y tranquilidad._

 _-"Voy a cambiarlo" - pensó._

 _No importaba la razón, la resolución de las cosas a través de la violencia era mala. Si el mundo era así, entonces se debía cambiar. Esto lo convirtió en el núcleo del hombre llamado Issei Hyoudou._

 _Issei no olvidaría la escena durante el resto de su vida. Tenía un objetivo muy claro: convertirse a sí mismo en el "Exorcista más fuerte" y hacer que todo conflicto en el mundo desapareciera. Para un adulto, esto era una meta inalcanzable, algo que hacía reír, pero para Issei de cuatro años esta era una meta muy valiosa._

 _Tenía que estudiar exorcismo básico en la Santa Academia de la Verdadera Cruz, aprobar el examen y ser aceptado oficialmente como un exorcista. Sin embargo, un niño de cuatro años no estaba calificado para entrar en la Academia de Exorcistas. Él quería ser un Exorcista tan pronto como fuera posible... así que tomó la decisión de entrenar por su cuenta._

 _Aunque tampoco es que fuera precisamente necesario… ningún entrenamiento que hubiera hecho lo hubiera preparado para el Infierno en vida que comenzó a la tierna edad de seis años… la tristemente famosa "Iniciación de los Novicios"._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-I-increíble- exclamó Siegfried atónito. Y cómo no; la capacidad de análisis del nuevo integrante de la Facción de los Héroes era perfecta.

-…- Georg estaba anonado. Internamente, tomó nota de estudiar el arte de las ilusiones de manera intensiva y de pedirle consejos a Issei más tarde.

-…- Issei se recompuso rápidamente, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa para disimular su malestar. De todas formas era inútil; Siegfried y Georg estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos para prestarle atención.

Caminando unos minutos más, después de pasar la barrera por supuesto, llegaron a un amplio comedor lleno de personas. Issei tenía que admitir que a pesar de estar en medio de la nada en el cuartel general de una organización terrorista despreciada por Dios y todos los seres sobrenaturales que habitaban este mundo, la comida era muy buena. E increíblemente variada.

Por lo que podía notar, la repartición de comida era mágica. Los platos y copas volaban por los aires a tal velocidad que el comedor parecía un delicioso ciclón de comida. Aunque notó a los pocos segundos que la comida no tenía la función de "frenar", por lo menos a mitad de camino; a duras penas pudo esquivar un "omelette" de jamón y queso que iba directo hacia su cara. Dedujo que si te levantabas demasiado rápido de la mesa podías chocar contra un exquisito plato de fideos a la boloñesa o golpeado por unas costillas de cerdo bañadas en salsa barbacoa. Un buen dato para tener en cuenta.

El comedor parecía especialmente ruidoso aquella noche. La risa resonaba por entre las paredes. Los miembros de la [Facción de los Héroes] cenaban sentados en sillones alrededor de mesas bajas. Los chicos estaban constantemente levantándose e intercambiando lugares, extendiendo rumores sobre quién le gustaba a quién y todo tipo de cotilleos. Por alguna extraña razón, a Issei se le hacía común.

Como luego de unos minutos comentaron, se sentaron al final del comedor cerca de la cocina alejados de las demás mesas, ya que les gustaba cenar en paz. Aunque la gran parte de las veces su mesa siempre estaba atestada de gente. Aquella noche estaban Siegfried y Georg (como siempre) con Issei y dos asientos libres a los que Siegfried comentó estaban reservados para Cao Cao y una persona más.

Siegfried pidió al aire una buena ración de yakitori (unas brochetas de pollo japonesas) y una botella de sake, confesando seguidamente que era un "carnívoro" empedernido. Era una manera de demostrar ante todos su libertad, ya que internamente en la Iglesia Ortodoxa se consideraba aún la carne como indicio de gula y su consumo era regulado con severidad. Fuera del ojo público, la Iglesia en general no había cambiado mucho respecto a costumbres medievales. Georg pidió una hamburguesa de doble cuarto de libra y una Coca Cola helada; era su comida preferida. En cuanto a Issei, un poco avergonzado, humildemente pidió unas sencillas bolas de arroz acompañadas de un té helado.

-Y bien Issei, ¿qué piensas hasta ahora de la Facción de los Héroes?- preguntó Siegfried con claro interés. Su confianza se había consolidado tan rápido que ya se tuteaban.

-Ummm…- Issei se puso una mano en su mentón adoptando una actitud pensativa, dispuesto a analizar detenidamente lo que había visto hasta el momento. –Esta Facción está compuesta en su totalidad por humanos descendientes de héroes famosos… o villanos según se vea-

-¿Lo dices por Mordred?- cuestionó Georg.

Issei asintió, sacando su bastón retráctil de su manga y transformándolo en [Clarent].

-Esta es Clarent, "la espada de la cobardía"- explicó Issei mirando con respeto a su espada. –Fue esgrimida por el hijo bastardo de Arturo en la tristemente famosa "Batalla de Calamm" en donde mi ancestro y el Rey Arturo Pendragon murieron. A Sir Mordred se le conoce como el "Caballero de la Cobardía" por haberse atrevido a esgrimir su arma en contra del Rey-

-Interesante… ¿esa espada mató a Arturo Pendragon?- dijo Siegfried claramente interesado. Era un secreto a voces que "El Emperador Demoníaco" tenía una fuerte rivalidad con el hijo mayor de la Antigua y Noble Casa Pendragon, quien era el portador de [Caliburn], "la espada sagrada más fuerte". Tener frente a sus narices el arma que asesinó al temido Rey Arturo era perturbadoramente interesante.

-Así es… lamentablemente Arturo usó la habilidad especial de [Mimic] para alargar su espada y atravesar el estómago de mi ancestro de lado a lado- concluyó Issei de manera sombría. –Supongo que deben llevar registro de todos los Héroes de la Humanidad, no por nada se llaman "La Facción de los Héroes". Si ven la pintura que inmortaliza el momento, verán que Mordred se dejó atravesar para inmovilizar a Arturo y clavarle su espada en una de las venas principales del cuello. Mordred sabía que iba a morir… pero su muerte era necesaria para acabar con Arturo-

-Y luego Sir Mordred destruyó la Excálibur en cientos de pedazos que la Iglesia re forjó con alquimia. Ahora la Excálibur está dividida en siete espadas con habilidades especiales: [Destruction], [Mimic], [Rapidly], [Transparency], [Nightmare], [Ruler] y [Blessing]- añadió Georg.

-Eso es correcto- afirmó Siegfried.

-Continuo… según los rumores esta [Facción] solo acepta a descendientes de Héroes a lo largo de la Historia o humanos de renombre que portan [Sacred Gears]. Johann Georg Faust fue un sanador, alquimista, mago y astrólogo alemán que supuestamente murió por una explosión durante un experimento diabólico en una posta de Staufen. En cuanto a Siegfried…-

-¿Supuestamente?-

-Elemental, ¿no les parece raro que haya desaparecido de la nada, verdad? Es obvio que algo le pasó. ¿Una explosión? No lo creo- Issei bebió un trago de su té. –Está muy bueno… en fin. ¿Han escuchado las leyendas sobre él? El erudito que hizo un pacto con el Diablo a cambio de conocimiento ilimitado y una vida plagada de placeres mundanos a cambio de su alma. Sí, sé que hizo un pacto con Mephistopheles, pero no creo que en los términos del contrato estipulara su alma. Un hombre con sus capacidades sabría perfectamente que su alma era demasiado valiosa como para intercambiarla-

Issei engulló un trozo de su pan de arroz.

-Mephisto no pudo haberlo matado, su prestigio como demonio dependía de lo poderoso y longevo que sea su contratante. Los demonios tampoco, Mephisto también lo hubiera protegido y Georg Faust no era precisamente débil. Los humanos menos, lo tomaban por loco y tampoco es como si hubieran tenido alguna oportunidad contra él. Los caídos son una buena opción… pero su leyenda es la que descarta su intervención-

Issei terminó de tomar su té, dejando suavemente su taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué individuos que conocemos utilizan la satanización como justificación de sus crímenes? ¿Qué organización es tan poderosa como para modificar toda la verdad a través de la historia y sumir a una persona en el olvido? ¿Quiénes de todos los seres sobrenaturales que pueblan este mundo les interesaría silenciar a un individuo que pregonaba en las calles que su poder era tan grande que podía hacer los mismos milagros que Jesucristo, y aún con mayor facilidad que este último? La respuesta no podría ser más obvia…- Issei decidió dejar la frase al aire.

-La Iglesia…- murmuró Georg.

-O la Facción del [Cielo]- puntualizó Issei. -De alguna forma Georg Faust logró sobrevivir y tener descendencia… en fin. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos aquí… y hablando de ello, ¿qué hacen en la Facción de los Héroes? Sé que luchan por la humanidad… pero no tengo ni idea cómo-

-Hmp, de eso te enterarás mañana camarada- dijo Siegfried arrancando un trozo mediano de su brocheta. Masticando durante unos minutos. Ayudando a la digestión tomando su quinto vaso de sake en menos de cinco minutos. –¿Quieres tomar un poco?- ofreciéndole la botella de licor.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Issei, olisqueando a conciencia ese extraño líquido incoloro de curioso olor a arroz fermentado.

-Sake-

-¿Qué?-

-Sake, es una bebida alcohólica- explicó Georg. –Es licor-

-Ohh…- dijo Issei observando con genuina curiosidad el líquido que le ofrecían. Alzó la botella hasta ponerla a contraluz, admirando el efecto de la luz al pasar por el vidrio y el agua. –Es la primera vez que veo uno de estos tan de cerca-

-¿Jamás habías probado sake, verdad?- preguntó Siegfried empatizando con su nuevo compañero. Era bastante probable que Issei apenas haya tomado un vaso de cerveza en las cantinas de Roma, o en las trincheras, y esto era. Una de las virtudes de todo Exorcista era su claro rechazo a toda forma de vicio y apego hacia las cosas materiales, siendo más específicos hacia los "placeres mundanos".

"No améis al mundo ni las cosas que están en el mundo. Si alguno ama al mundo, el amor del Padre no está en él. Porque todo lo que hay en el mundo, la pasión de la carne, la pasión de los ojos y la arrogancia de la vida, no proviene del Padre, sino del mundo. Y el mundo pasa, y también sus pasiones, pero el que hace la voluntad de Dios permanece para siempre." _"Primer libro de Juan, capítulo 2, versículos del 15 al 17",_ recordó Siegfried con claro pesar. Algunas cosas eran imposibles de olvidar, aún si se esforzaba en hacerlo.

-La verdad es que jamás había probado alcohol- confesó Issei sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza. Es más, el tono de inocencia con el que había afirmado esa impactante verdad era digno de un santo… o un niño muy pequeño.

CRASH

Un arrasador silencio invadió de pronto el antes ruidoso comedor. Las bocas de los comensales estaban tan abiertas que si esto fuera una caricatura americana hubieran llegado al suelo con bastante facilidad. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Uno que otro había dejado caer su vaso a medio tomar. Pero no había lugar a dudas: los antes serios y determinados ojos de Issei ahora miraban con inocencia de un lado a otro tratando de comprender el origen del repentino silencio. Parecía un manso cordero.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡E-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- fue el generalizado grito de incredulidad de todos los miembros de la [Facción de los Héroes].

* * *

 **Parte II**

Jeanne D´ Arc no se consideraba precisamente atractiva. Jamás había tenido novio en sus 17 años de vida y sinceramente no creía que lo tuviera en un largo tiempo. Porque a ella no le importaba eso: todo vendría por añadidura después de que la causa de todos los males de este mundo fueran exterminadas.

Los seres sobrenaturales. Como actual portadora del alma y recuerdos de la famosa "Dama de Orleans", Jeanne recordaba con claridad su vida pasada. Había nacido en la villa de Domrémy, Francia, bajo el seno de una familia con cierta posición económica. Sus padres habían sido agricultores prósperos, pero eso no había sido de mucho ayuda cuando nació Jeanne. Sus padres ya mantenían a sus tres hermanos mayores, y el nacimiento de Jeanne había significado una nueva boca más para alimentar. Una nueva molestia.

A la edad de trece años descubrió que su destino estaba trazado. Caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín de su padre, aproximadamente al medio día, cuando una voz le habló. Había sentido miedo; no todos los días una voz tan poderosa y noble le hablaba desde ninguna parte. Venía del lado de la Iglesia, recordaba. Entonces, inundada por la curiosidad, había seguido a la voz hasta que lo encontró:

" _Jeanne…"_

Había sido la palabra con la que decidió saludarle aquel hombre rubio de ojos azules, aureola brillante, armadura reluciente como el sol y doce alas doradas en la espalda. La sonrisa gentil del Arcángel Miguel se había quedado plasmada en su mente como el hierro a rojo vivo en las herraduras de los caballos que criaba su padre. La conversación le había marcado profundamente el corazón: el ángel le había explicado que Dios le había elegido para una misión que solo ella podía realizar.

Liberar Francia.

Con esa misión en mente había abandonado todo y sin ningún asomo de duda había partido hacia Francia. Debía comenzar la liberación con un golpe clave: liberar el asedio de Orleans. No la tuvo muy fácil; el comandante de la Guardia Real Robert de Baudricourt había demorado un año en cederle una pequeña escolta, y eso que solo por la insistencia del tío de Jeanne quien tenía cierta influencia. Los motivos de su negativa habían sido simples: no consideraba a una mujer suficientemente capaz de entregarse a la carrera militar. Así que por sugerencia de Baudricourt (años más tarde mentiría diciendo que había sido una orden de Dios) había tomado la decisión de vestirse como hombre.

A pesar de haber sido excluida de la mayoría de los Consejos de Guerra, las habilidades de Jeanne como estratega eran incomparables. El efecto moral que tenía en los soldados al ir en el frente, estandarte en alto, le habían granjeado el respeto de prácticamente todos los soldados. Respeto que más tarde se convertiría en fervor religioso. Pero no contaba con que el Rey que había ayudado a coronar fuera un cobarde y fácilmente manipulable.

Fue capturada, juzgada y posteriormente condenada a la hoguera bajo los vítores de los miembros del tribunal eclesiástico. Dios nunca fue a auxiliarla. Aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba, Jeanne D´ Arc jamás había perdido su fe en Dios. Rezaba todas las noches con la esperanza que San Miguel le respondiera o algún santo fuera en su auxilio. Nada.

Ella lo había sacrificado todo… su felicidad… su familia… su juventud… su esperanza de tener una familia propia… tener hijos… para nada. Dios la había abandonado; y ella se vengaría. No importaba cuántas vidas le tomara, juró por el fuego que abrasaba su carne y el humo que invadía sus castigados pulmones que no descansaría por toda la eternidad hasta aniquilar de la faz de la Tierra a todos los ángeles, demonios y seres sobrenaturales que existieran. No importaba cuántas vidas le tomara. No tendría piedad. Ni contemplaciones. Aún menos dilemas morales.

Sin importar si fueran infantes… ellos tenían la culpa por ser lo que eran. Y por lo que no eran.

Aunque definitivamente varios siglos de recuerdos de vidas pasadas, una envidiable habilidad como esgrimista o la bendición celestial del "Creador de Espadas Sagradas" [Blade Blacksmith] jamás le hubieran preparado para lo que vio esa mañana.

Jeanne D´ Arc despertaba fuertemente aturdida por la madre de todas las resacas que golpeaba su cabeza con su omnipotente poder etílico, causándole la peor migraña que hubiera tenido en todas sus vidas pasadas. Ni el "Asedio de Paris" le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza.

Vestida con un camisón blanco semitransparente que resaltaba su no muy modesta figura, de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la baja espalda y ojos azules como el mar, Jeanne D´Arc se levantó de su cama, la tendió, fue a su pequeño baño a buscar un "paracetamol" sin molestarse en peinar sus desordenados cabellos rubios y se dirigió hacia su cocina a servirse una buena taza de manzanilla para asimilar lo que sea que haya comido que hacía de las suyas en su pobre estómago. Cuando lavaba su taza, escuchó un bostezo.

Durante un segundo, pensó que trataba del suyo propio… hasta que se dio cuenta que no había sido ella. Venía de su sala.

-¿Pero qué mier…?-

Soltó su taza y fue hacia la sala de estar. La casa de todos los miembros de la [Facción de los Héroes] era estandarizada: dos pisos donde en el primero había una sala de estar, un pequeño comedor y una cocina mientras que en el segundo había un baño, el dormitorio personal y una habitación vacía para que el propietario de la casa hiciera lo que quisiera. Al principio Jeanne no pudo ver nada; eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la mañana y todavía no amanecía. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Creando una espada sagrada en su mano, entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta parada delante de su sofá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto. ¡Y estaba desnudo!

" _¡Mierda!"_

Jeanne hizo lo que cualquier mujer normal que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su sala de estar hubiese hecho: gritar. Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Sólo que se olvidó que seguía mareada por el alcohol. Se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de bruces.

 _"¡No!"_ gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que haber algo para protegerse. La espada se le había caído de las manos, y tanto era su miedo a ser violada que se había olvidado que podía crear más espadas con su [Sacred Gear].

Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso a rastras por el suelo mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió… pero resultó ser una de sus pantuflas rosas con forma de conejo.

" _¡Doble mierda!",_ pensó tirando la pantufla hacia otro lado mientras con el rabillo del ojo encontró su espada caída. Recordando su entrenamiento militar, rodó por el suelo y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso. Más rápido de lo que ella pudo haber esperado, el desconocido acortó distancia a una velocidad alarmante y cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca, inmovilizándola con cuidado.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- le preguntó el hombre con un claro tono de preocupación.

" _¡OH POR DIOS!",_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Jeanne D´ Arc, la temida "Dama de Orleans", al sentir el calor de un hombre por primera vez en su vida. Su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que solo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente muy estimulante. Como un depredador hablándole a su presa a punto de comérsela… y llevarla al paraíso. " _¡Por Dios! ¡Cálmate Jeanne!"_

Con todos los sentidos embotados, la joven rubia miró hacia arriba y…

Bueno…

¿Cómo decirlo?

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran como nunca en su vida. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento el hombre se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida. Jeanne se deleitó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel hombre le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?- le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante. Jeanne miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara.

¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la espada sagrada se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

 _"¡!"_

¡Era él!

¡El nuevo camarada que le había dado la paliza de sus vidas a Cao Cao, Siegfried y toda su compañía la noche pasada!

¡El mayor pervertido de toda la Historia de la Humanidad!

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y él de entre todas las personas no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban todos los días. Sobre todo a personas que nunca habían tenido novio en toda su vida como ella.

Pero aun así…

-¿Sekiryuutei?- preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas. Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina.

Hasta "eso" había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía de manera salvaje por toda su cara, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba que parecía haber sido esculpido por los Dioses. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento. Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista unos dientes tan blancos y relucientes que parecía que brillaban.

Y su ojos…

" _¡Dios!"_

Eran del color dorado brillante de los abrasadores desiertos, rodeados de un borde color marrón oscuro que resaltaban su iris. Resultaban penetrantes y encantadores nublados por un inmenso deseo de lujuria desmedida contenida por las ahora rehechas y muy fuertes capas de disciplina y moralidad que la Iglesia le había creado. Jeanne creía que tarde o temprano la devorarían en un espiral de sus más bajas pasiones ocultas.

Y realmente tampoco es como si le importara mucho. Había algo que le atraía de él irremediablemente. Tal vez fuera su varonil y único olor. O tal vez fuera porque "eso" se había hecho tan grande solo por ella. Por ella. Porque él la consideraba bella. Era la primera vez que a un hombre se le abultaba al verla, internamente se sentía halagada que "eso" se hubiera parado en pie de guerra solo por ella. Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a latirle con fuerza, amenazando con salir de su pecho tarde o temprano. Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Issei apeló a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos naturales potenciados a la máxima potencia por los efectos del alcohol restante que aún circulaba por su sangre. Algo le decía que no era la primera vez que le sucedía lo mismo. Aunque no tenía la certeza para afirmarlo. Aun así, decidió disfrutar de ese bellísimo regalo de la naturaleza femenina.

Una linda melena rubia le caía hasta las bien formadas nalgas, y sus ojos tenían el color azul marino de las aguas de las playas griegas con ligeros relámpagos de inteligencia y coraje. La pálida y suave piel tomaba un tono rojizo con cada segundo que pasaba. Era tan adorable como su suave e infantil voz. Esas piernas tan suaves y bien formadas. El abdomen formado por riguroso entrenamiento militar pero que no molestaba a la vista. Y esos pechos modestamente grandes coronados en lindos pezones rosados… definitivamente la chica era toda una hermosura.

-L-llámame Issei- dijo el [Sekiryuutei] con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz. –Déjame ayudarte-

-Estás desnudo- murmuró Jeanne mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente impactada, mientras se ponían en pie. -Estás muy desnudo-

Issei tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse un poco, avergonzado.

-Lo sé-

-¡Estás desnudo!-

-Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro- contestó Issei de manera diplomática.

-Estás tan contento, y desnudo-

Confundido, Issei frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

Ella miró su erección.

-Estás "contento"- le dijo Jeanne con una intencionada mirada. -Y estás desnudo-

Issei tardó un par de segundos en averiguar el significado de las dobles intenciones de Jeanne. Le fue sencillo porque… bueno, era Issei. Acababa de recuperar toda su perversión la noche pasada. Todavía faltaba asentar unos pocos detalles, pero era mejor que nada. Pervertido una vez, pervertido para toda la vida.

-¡Oh, ya entendí!- como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo juguete, los ojos de Issei se iluminaron con un brillo infantil. Chocando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda. -¿Te refieres a Junior, verdad?-

[ _Pero qué bruuuto… ¡lee el ambiente, animal!_ ]

" _¿Clarent?"_

Issei se había encontrado con sus dos inquilinos permanentes la noche pasada, después de desmayarse producto de la mayor borrachera de su vida, no sin antes darle una gran golpiza a Siegfried, Cao Cao, Georg y muchos otros descendientes de Héroes alcoholizados que se pusieron violentos. Fue... una charla interesante. Una que se llevaría a la tumba.

-¿¡J-J-J-J-J-JUNIOR!?- vapor comenzó a salir de las orejas de la impactada y avergonzada portadora del alma de la "Dama de Orleans". -¡¿LE PUSISTE NOMBRE?!-

Tanta había sido la impresión de Jeanne que no pudo evitar tropezarse nuevamente quedando en una posición comprometedora. La rubia había quedado encima del castaño, con sus delicados brazos rodeando los fornidos hombros de Issei. No ayudaba mucho que Jeanne vistiera solo unas bragas rosadas muy reveladoras y el "Junior" de Issei estuviera a escasos centímetros de la intimidad de ella.

Si eso no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso para ambos, el sonido de la puerta de la casa al abrirse aumentó sus niveles de rubor a niveles insospechados. Jeanne se giró rápidamente mientras Issei ladeaba los ojos para ver a los recién llegados. A pesar de estar un poco ebrio su habilidad para detectar auras no había disminuido en nada; había dos presencias muy conocidas en la puerta. No necesitaba mirarlos para saber quiénes eran, pero por cortesía por lo menos se aseguraría.

-Hagamos una cosa, voy a cerrar, entraré dentro de cinco segundos y fingiremos que aquí no ha pasado nada…- dijo la voz de Cao Cao desde la entrada.

El líder de la [Facción de los Héroes] mantenía la puerta lo menos abierta posible asomándose levemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cao Cao, también quiero ver!- gritó la voz de Siegfried desde afuera.

-Créeme Siegfried, no querrás saber- replicó el portador de la "Lanza Sagrada" cerrando la puerta.

Puede que Cao Cao fuera una persona muy codiciosa, carismática, manipuladora, increíblemente inteligente y sea un genio en el ámbito de la estrategia y la táctica, pero si hay una palabra que lo definiera a la perfección sería "mojigato". Era un puritano en todo lo que respecta a relaciones sexuales, sobre todo entre compañeros de trabajo. De haber sido por el alcohol que todavía circulaba por su sangre, se hubiera puesto a darles a ambos "irresponsables" un sermón de dos horas seguidas sobre la importancia de la "protección" a la hora de tener intimidad.

Pasados los cinco segundos más algunos más por si las dudas, Cao Cao abrió la puerta de nuevo saludando con la mano seguido de Siegfried quien se preguntaba qué demonios había visto Cao Cao. Para suerte del líder de los Héroes sus dos subordinados habían cambiado su posición a una más "casual".

Jeanne se había sentado rápidamente en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de estar, mientras miraba muy interesada un punto en el suelo con las mejillas rojas. No podía creer que su líder y su compañero le hubieran visto en una situación tan comprometedora.

Issei por su parte no se había hecho muchos problemas en disimular: se había echado encima de la baranda de la escalera a modo de cadáver roncando a pierna suelta con la seguridad de que eso engañara a Siegfried y no malinterpretara la situación. No sé, tal vez esa chica sea su novia. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Así que aquí fue a parar Hyoudou- comentó Cao Cao con total naturalidad, decidiendo seguirle la corriente a su más reciente subordinado. Internamente se regocijó por la discreción de Issei. Le iba a ser muy útil. Siegfried nunca sospechó nada.

* * *

 **Parte III**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Issei Hyoudou se había unido a la [Facción de los Héroes] de la organización terrorista internacional [Khaos Brigade]. Entre entrenamientos, combates de práctica y demostraciones de poder, Issei se había ganado a pulso el respeto de los líderes de la [Brigada]. Al comienzo fue difícil: los descendientes de los Maou Ancestrales lo odiaban a muerte por las bajas que el portador del Dragón Galés había causado en su [Facción].

La [Khaos Brigade] estaba dividida en dos [Facciones]: La Facción de los [Maou Ancestrales] y la [Facción de los Héroes]. Liderados por la Diosa Dragona del Infinito (Issei no había tenido el placer de conocerla, aún) la [Brigada] había sido creada especialmente para expulsar de la [Brecha Dimensional] al Gran Rojo, o como todos lo conocían "El Dragón del Apocalipsis". A cambio de su ayuda, la Diosa Dragona les proveería del poder necesario para cumplir sus objetivos. Uno de ellos había sido la dominación mundial, y casi lo hubieran logrado de no ser por la oportuna intervención del mencionado portador del Dragón Galés. El temido "Drago Rosso" (o "Ryu" a nivel internacional) había sido declarado muerto a nivel mundial el mismo día de la masacre de la "Sección XIII"; ese día los Maou Ancestrales habían suspirado de alivio: ahora podían dormir en paz.

Pero la tranquilidad no les duró mucho. Unos meses después de la "supuesta" muerte de Issei, Cao Cao se apareció de repente en sus "Cuarteles Generales"… ¿¡con el [Sekiryuutei] detrás suyo!? El caos se desató en la [Brigada], dividiéndose en dos: los que apoyaban a Issei y los que pedían su ejecución. Como no llegaban a ningún consenso, se decidió que Issei haría una misión en solitario evaluada por los Altos Mandos de la [Brigada]. ¿Cómo harían la evaluación si la misión era en solitario? No era precisamente difícil: las cámaras androide desarrolladas durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial servirían de maravilla.

XXXXXXX

¡Oh, qué fallo el mío! ¿No tienen ni la más remota idea de qué estoy hablando, verdad? Me disculpo. Es cierto, por el bien de sanidad mental de Issei no puedo revelar mucho pero por lo menos puedo darles un vistazo general de la situación. Un poco de historia no mata a nadie, después de todo. Acompáñenme amigos, a leer esta pequeña historia:

La Tercera Guerra Mundial fue un (pero qué estoy hablando) EL conflicto bélico más destructivo e importante de la historia de la humanidad. ¿Por qué? Debido principalmente a los resultados de esta:

En primer lugar, la humanidad conoció la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales.

En segundo lugar, las "Tres Grandes Facciones Judeocristianas" (háblese de los Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles Caídos) llegaron a un acuerdo histórico de paz llamado el "Tratado de Kuoh".

En tercero, la creación de la "Gran Alianza" entre las Tres Facciones y la Humanidad.

Por último, la casi erradicación de la cultura de Medio Oriente y un duro golpe hacia el Panteón de los Dioses Hindúes, Egipcios, entre otros varios.

Ciertamente la guerra no fue muy heroica que digamos: todo comenzó cuando los terroristas del autoproclamado "Estado Islámico" en verdad lograron crear un Estado, uniendo todo Oriente Medio bajo su dominio; y posteriormente lanzándose en una "cruzada" para eliminar a todos los que ellos consideraban como "infieles". Y bueno, si añadimos el hecho que gran parte del petróleo a nivel mundial se encontraba en los Territorios controlados por el Estado Islámico y que desde hace bastante tiempo países como Israel e Irak eran los almacenes de armas nucleares de Estados Unidos… la tenían bien difícil.

Sin contar la crisis migratoria… la construcción del "Muro de Berlín 2.0" en la frontera de Estados Unidos con México… y que al parecer sujetos con alas de murciélago habían sido captados luchando a muerte con otros sujetos de alas de cuervo… sí… la humanidad estaba BIEN jodida. Entonces no quedó más remedio que decir la verdad. Al principio fue difícil de comprender: no todos los días unos sujetos inhumanamente hermosos se presentaban en medio del Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas afirmando ser el ancestral Rey Demonio Lucifer, el Arcángel Miguel y el "chivo expiatorio" hebreo Azazel. Aunque nadie tuvo dudas cuando extendieron sus alas y mostraron una minúscula parte de su poder.

Una vez aceptaron (algunos a regañadientes) la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales y que estos venían en son de paz (presuntamente), se les permitió hablar ante los líderes del mundo. El objetivo de su visita era simple: venían a ofrecer una Alianza entre las razas a las que representaban y la humanidad. A cambio de dicha Alianza, los seres sobrenaturales se comprometían a compartir su tecnología, la magia, reactivar su economía y prestar recursos para dar fin a esta Guerra. La humanidad simplemente debía dejar a los seres sobrenaturales vivir en el Mundo Humano (previa identificación y permiso, claro) con leyes que les protegieran de cualquier acoso o discriminación.

Al principio estuvieron reacios a creerles, y era perfectamente entendible. La humanidad siempre ha temido a lo que no conoce, y los seres sobrenaturales no eran la excepción. Por supuesto que se convocó a reunión con los principales líderes religiosos de ese entonces, se consultó a expertos en teología, las diferencias de opinión armaron un debate de proporciones bíblicas en el usualmente "tranquilo" Consejo de Seguridad, y también en los demás comités como el de "Crisis" o "DISEC" (Comité de Desarme y Seguridad Internacional). ¡Y el escándalo de la prensa! Fue un momento clave en la Historia.

Estuvieron a punto de declararle la Guerra a la "Alianza de las Tres Facciones", y lo hubieran hecho de no ser por la aparición de la organización terrorista internacional más peligrosa de todos los tiempos: [Khaos Brigade]. Conformada por demonios y ángeles caídos que no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de aliarse con los humanos (o por lo menos eso creían), cometieron actos de crueldad inhumana en distintos países. Todo empeoró cuando pactaron una Alianza (temporal, por supuesto) con el Estado Islámico, suministrándole grandes conocimientos en magia y ciencia.

No tuvieron opción. Era el peor de dos males: aliarse con seres sobrenaturales potencialmente peligrosos o enfrentarse a seres sobrenaturales verdaderamente peligrosos. El día 17 de Junio del año XXXX, entre un atentado terrorista donde cientos de seres sobrenaturales fallecieron, se firmó el famoso "Pacto de la Gran Alianza" y se declaró formalmente la Tercera Guerra Mundial en contra de la [Brigada] y el Estado Islámico.

El conflicto armado duró catorce años en donde cientos de miles de vidas tanto humanas como sobrenaturales se perdieron en la lucha. Finalmente se decidió exterminar de una vez por todas a toda la población tanto civil como terrorista del Estado Islámico. Nunca lo vieron venir. El 11 de Julio del año XXXX un jet caza creado en conjunto por el Rey Demonio Ajuka Beelzebub y el líder caído Azazel junto a varios eminentes científicos humanos soltó el misil de destrucción nuclear masiva "Armaggedon" sobre el punto en que las fronteras terrestres de Jordania, Irak y Arabia Saudita se unían.

No sobrevivió nadie. Una explosión nuclear comparable a más de 100 bombas nucleares de Hiroshima arrasó con toda la población del hasta ese entonces enorme e imparable Estado Islámico, obligando a los sobrevivientes del genocidio a firmar la paz. Desde ese entonces las relaciones entre la humanidad y las Tres Facciones habían ido viento en popa sin ningún atentado por parte de la presumiblemente extinta [Khaos Brigade]… hasta hoy.

XXXXXXX

Quizá fuera la agradable imagen que presentaba Washington D.C desde el espacio lo que le había permitido ser la bella capital de una de las potencias mundiales más influyentes en el mundo. Y cuando uno se adentraba en su húmeda atmósfera, y se iba acercando a aquellos imponentes edificios de largos metros de altura que casi rozaban las nubes, la imagen seguía manteniéndose.

La impresión de paz empezaba a desvanecerse sólo al llegar a las calles que formaban el camino hacia la Mansión/Castillo del 46avo Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, y sólo debido a la actividad reinante aquel día, prueba de que la única forma en que puede perdurar la tolerancia es dando voz a todos, incluso cuando la libre expresión desafía la perpetuación de la paz. Johann Smith comprendía eso, como lo comprendieron la mayoría de sus predecesores en el puesto de Presidente.

Pero la compasión que sentía Smith por quienes habían tomado las estrechas calles que daban a su Residencia para manifestarse no era simple cuestión de obligación cívica, pues compartía sus preocupaciones y sentía una gran simpatía por su causa. Se mantuvo a la vista de las multitudes, en un balcón de su Palacio Mansión, ostentoso regalo de su predecesor, suspirando pesadamente.

Bajo él desfilaban cientos de miles de manifestantes, refugiados de varios países desplazados a la fuerza por la guerra, vestidos con ropas de colores que los protegían de las frígidas corrientes de aire producto del clima. Muchos de los refugiados llevaban en Estados Unidos desde los inicios de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, viviendo en refugios proporcionados por el Gobierno, y otros muchos habían llegado recientemente para mostrarles su apoyo.

Ahora que la guerra había acabado, casi todos estaban impacientes por volver a su país natal, recuperar lo que quedaba de su destrozada vida y reunirse con los miembros de sus dispersadas familias. Pero tampoco es que fuera tan fácil.

Los controles migratorios que había impuesto su predecesor eran tan fuertes y respaldados por los diversos senadores que aún apoyaban la causa que a Smith se le hacía muy difícil abolirlos. Los refugiados debían de pasar por rigurosos controles de seguridad e identidad antes de recibir el permiso migratorio. Algunos llevaban años tramitando su permiso, pero la lenta burocracia no hacía ningún esfuerzo por acelerar el proceso.

Otra de las razones de la protesta era el "impuesto" fronterizo que Johann Smith trataba de eliminar. Desde los inicios de la Guerra había sido una de las principales fuentes de ingreso de los Estados Unidos, y era evidente que muchos políticos no querían deshacerse de esa lucrativa fuente de ingresos. Entre otras muchas protestas, y pocos enfurecidos cánticos dirigidos contra el Presidente, o contra su esposa en el peor de los casos, muchos esperaban que Smith intercediera por ellos ante el Senado.

En cualquier caso, las manifestaciones no eran algo nuevo en el país. Los estadounidenses eran conocidos por todo el mundo por sus misiones humanitarias y por su constante apoyo a las minorías oprimidas. Y, lo que era más importante, Estados Unidos siempre había sido fuente de disensión política durante toda la guerra gracias a un movimiento liderado por los Estudiantes de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas de la Universidad de Harvard. Con su país tan politizado, Smith se había visto obligado a moverse con mucho cuidado en la ONU, mostrándose tanto como defensor de las poblaciones de refugiados que como miembro de la Gran Alianza.

Los organizadores de la marcha habían prometido a Smith que sería pacífica, pero Smith sospechaba que la [Khaos Brigade] había infiltrado en ella espías y agitadores profesionales. Después de todo, el objetivo de la [Brigada] era esparcir el caos en el mundo y fragmentar la Gran Alianza. Un atentado por parte de un ser sobrenatural y las consecuencias podrían ser funestas. Johann Smith era uno de los pocos líderes que aún creía que la [Brigada] seguía existiendo, recuperando sus fuerzas poco a poco… no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Con la llegada de tantos aviones procedentes de distintos países, había sido imposible controlar a la gente y encontrar entre ella a agentes y saboteadores terroristas. Y de haber alguna forma de identificarlos y emitir ordenes restrictivas, Smith sólo le habría hecho el juego a los terroristas, alterando así tanto a los refugiados como a sus ardientes defensores, que consideraban a Estados Unidos uno de los últimos bastiones de la libertad.

De momento, los agentes de la ley estaban haciendo un buen trabajo confinando a los manifestantes al circuito pre asignado por el Presidente, y el cielo estaba lleno de pequeñas naves no tripuladas anti disturbios y drones de vigilancia asegurándose de que la situación seguía bajo control. Sólo se tomarían medidas activas si Smith daba la orden, y sólo como último recurso. Smith, parado en el balcón, era blanco de gritos, llamadas, cánticos y baterías de puños alzados. Se pasó la mano por la boca, rogando porque Dios lo ayudara. Si solo supiera...

-¡Señor Presidente!-

Smith se volvió para ver a su Jefe de Seguridad, que se dirigía hacia él a paso ligero y mucho sudor en el rostro. Venía acompañado de dos de los ayudantes personales del Presidente.

El Jefe de Seguridad, con el nombre clave de "Zero", un hombre alto y corpulento de cabellos rubios vestido de forma elegante, dirigió la atención de Smith a un holoproyector cercano, uno de los grandes avances de la ciencia en estos años. Benditos sean los seres sobrenaturales, siendo más específicos el Rey Demonio Beelzebub y el líder de Grigory.

-No le va a gustar esto- dijo Zero a modo de aviso.

Antes de que Zero pudiera activar el holoproyector, surgió una imagen muy conocida por el Presidente y sus allegados. No era ninguna sorpresa que su predecesor hubiera hecho tratos bajo la mesa con terroristas. Y seguían haciéndolo, pero no con el mismo descaro que antes. Querían desligarse definitivamente de ellos, pero cuando la [Brigada] de declaraba como "objetivo potencial" era mejor guardar las apariencias.

El holoproyector mostró la imagen de un hombre de cabello castaño y armadura medieval con rostro serio y recientemente afeitado: Shalba Beelzebub. Uno de los descendientes de los Reyes Demonios Originales

*Señor Presidente* dijo éste. *Espero que reciba este mensaje*

Johann se situó en frente al holoproyector, y de un gesto le indicó a su Jefe de Seguridad para que abriera un canal de comunicación privado con uno de los líderes de la [Khaos Brigade].

*Oh, recibió mi mensaje* dijo Shalba al cabo de un momento. *Muy bien. Un colaborador mío irá ahora mismo a hablarle sobre ciertos temas, ¿Puedo contar con que le dé una cálida bienvenida?*

-Qué impropio de usted otorgarnos la cortesía de avisarnos, Lord Beelzebub. ¿Qué asuntos viene a tratar esta vez su "colaborador" y por qué esta llamada tan repentina?-

Shalba sonrió sin enseñar los dientes.

*De eso se enterará una vez que llegue, señor Presidente. En cuanto al motivo de esta inesperada llamada... bueno, deje que le diga cuánto he disfrutado presenciando por televisión internacional imágenes de su... cumbre política*

-Es una manifestación pacífica, Lord Beelzebub- contraatacó Smith. -Y probablemente seguirá siéndolo a no ser que sus agitadores consigan hacer lo que saben hacer mejor-

Shalba Beelzebub asumió una expresión de sorpresa.

*¿Mis agitadores? No puede hablar en serio*

-Muy en serio. Pero mejor volvamos a los motivos de su visita-

El descendiente de Beelzebub se tironeó el labio inferior.

*Ahora que lo pienso, señor Presidente, igual sería más prudente por mi parte dejarle esa explicación al emisario de nuestra organización*

Smith permaneció con los brazos en jarras.

-Esa siempre ha sido su labor, Lord Beelzebub-

*Ya no, Smith* dijo Shalba con clara irritación. *Ahora se encargará una persona... más que capacitada para el trabajo*

-¿De quién está hablando?-

*De alguien al que todavía no ha tenido el placer de conocer. Lo llamamos... Karasu*

-¿Karasu?-

-"Cuervo" traducido a nuestro idioma, señor. Es japonés- respondió uno de los ayudantes de Smith.

Johann Smith se quedó congelado, pero sólo por dentro. Sabía perfectamente que solo había una organización que ponía nombres de animales a sus integrantes: la extinta "Sección XII" del Vaticano. No podía ser, debía ser una coincidencia. Solo una mera coincidencia. Si la [Brigada] había logrado reclutar uno de esos monstruos… se estremeció ante la idea. Aún recordaba a Issei Hyoudou, el temido "Ryu" (Dragón) de la Iglesia Católica junto a sus compañeros Quarta y Gesualdo destruyendo hordas tras hordas de enemigos con sus inusuales poderes.

¡Por favor! ¿Unir en un mismo equipo a la primera exorcista angelizada con tres pares de alas símbolo de su inmenso poder nato, al Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo que podía devorar un bocado a Dios y al Rey Demonio sin ningún problema y al tipo que podía cambiar todo el clima de la Tierra en un parpadeo? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ese trío fácilmente podía destruir el mundo (y probablemente todo el universo) si se lo propusiera! Si alguien de ese calibre se presentaba ante él y las negociaciones no salían como él quisiera…

Johann Smith se tragó todas sus preocupaciones para exclamar con sorna:

-¿Karasu? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

Shalba volvió a sonreír.

*Bueno, en realidad es algo así como un apodo* la sonrisa del demonio desapareció. *Pero no se confunda, Smith. Karasu habla en nombre de toda la [Khaos Brigade]. Hará bien en no olvidar eso*

-¿Y ese tal "Karasu" cuándo llegará?-

 **-Estoy aquí, señor Presidente-**

Cientos de cuervos atravesaron de improviso la abierta ventana de la Mansión del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, lanzándose en picada hacia el suelo a unos metros del impactado Smith. Los cuervos comenzaron a caer uno sobre el otro, y en menos de un minuto tomaron la forma de un hombre. Hubo unos segundos de tensión y silencio roto cuando los cuervos salieron volando en distintas direcciones, presumiblemente a vigilar el terreno. En el lugar donde los cuervos habían salido a dispersarse, estaba parado un hombre.

Llevaba un peto de armadura ligera negra encima de una camisa manga corta del mismo color, pantalones de combate negros y botas de cuero negras con picos en las plantas de los pies. La piel expuesta de sus brazos estaba cubierta por protectores de metal con picos en los costados, resaltando sus guantes igualmente negros. En la cintura llevaba una bolsa porta armas que a juzgar por el sonido estaba completamente llena y las empuñaduras de dos espadas de luz comunes.

El sujeto estaba cubierto por una larga túnica de monje negra como la noche, y su rostro estaba protegido por una máscara de "la peste negra", ya saben, de esas que parecen la cara de un pájaro. Colgado en su cuello, oculto a la vista de todos, un rosario de perlas rojas.

Sí, estaban bien jodidos. Era un ex miembro de la Sección XIII. Un exorcista renegado.

* * *

-Nunca me han gustado las marchas- dijo un hombre corpulento de gabardina estilo años 20 y sombrero de fedora acompañado de dos mujeres y una jovencita.

-¿Eso fue lo que te hizo unirte a Kokabiel-sama en su exilio, Dohnaseek?- preguntó una mujer de cabello azul largo y traje rojo súper escotado.

Dohnaseek se burló de la idea con un gesto.

-Solo estoy allí por las putas que Kokabiel se tira… como tú, Kalawarner-

-¡Ja!- respondió la aludida, molesta.

Sus largos abrigos, sombreros y botas altas, además de protegerlos del frío, ocultaban muy bien su aura entre tantos humanos. Sí, ellos no eran humanos: eran ángeles caídos. Era la primera vez que aquel grupo de ángeles caídos visitaba Estados Unidos. Por lo poco que habían visto, el país estaba a la altura de su reputación, al margen de su supuesto pacifismo. El ambiente que se respiraba en la enorme multitud, compuesta por refugiados de guerra y recién llegados de incontables mundos, parecía coincidir con eso.

Pero los caídos ya se habían fijado en varias docenas de seres (algunos no humanos) que era evidente que buscaban provocar la violencia en los manifestantes, quizá con el fin de obtener una amplia cobertura en la Prensa y así dejar clara su opinión a los líderes mundiales.

A juzgar por la forma en que se habían desplegado las unidades no tripuladas anti disturbios (y el gran contingente de policías desplegados secretamente a los alrededores), éstas no buscaban el enfrentamiento, y puede que hasta tuvieran órdenes de contenerse costase lo que costase. El mero hecho de que se permitiera a los manifestantes gritar sus protestas y desplegar sus carteles tan cerca de la Residencia Presidencial, y que el propio Presidente Johann Smith se mostrara ocasionalmente a la multitud, demostraba que esa contención era real.

Por otro lado, la presencia de una multitud tan grande indicaba al grupo que el Papa Juan Pablo III era algo más que un iluminado. Aunque sacarlo de Estados Unidos después de que se hubiera visto obligado a alojarse allí huyendo del "Bombardeo de Roma" en la Tercera Guerra Mundial nunca habría sido un reto insuperable, la presencia de esa multitud, y el jet privado con sistema de círculos mágicos incorporados harían que la misión se resolviera en un suspiro.

No estaba mal para ser su primera misión desde el fin de la Guerra.

Ahora todo se reducía a asistir a la cita con el Sumo Pontífice.

Dohnaseek y Kalawarner ya habían rodeado la Mansión dos veces en busca por sobretodo de problemas potenciales en la entrada Sur, donde iba a tener lugar la cita prevista. Dohnaseek encontraba interesante que el motivo del Sumo Pontífice para realizar una salida discreta fuera no querer implicar al Presidente en sus problemas, pero no tenía claro cuáles eran esos problemas. Tanto Juan Pablo III como Smith eran miembros de la Gran Alianza; por tanto, ¿qué podía haber hecho el Papa para tener problemas que no implicaran de entrada a Smith?

Dohnaseek oyó la voz de su compañera a través del micrófono sin cable de su oído.

*Tengo noticias de nuestro paquete* dijo una voz de mujer. *Está en marcha*

-Ahora mismo nos dirigíamos hacia allí- dijo Dohnaseek al micrófono de audio sujeto al cuello de su abrigo.

*¿Seguro que podrán reconocerlo?*

-Reconocerlo no será un problema, Raynare. Lo será encontrarlo en medio de esta muchedumbre-

*Supongo que no esperaba que la manifestación fuera tan grande*

-Supongo que no se lo esperaba nadie-

*¿¡Tendremos nuevo Papa!?* se entrometió una dulce voz a la conversación.

*¡Mittelt! ¿¡No te dije que mantuvieras a Asia callada!?*

*¡L-lo siento, Raynare-sama!* gritó una voz chillona.

Raynare hizo una pausa.

-Esperen un momento-

Tenían a la vista la entrada a la puerta sur de la Mansión, pero en el tiempo que habían empleado en dar la tercera vuelta se había congregado una multitud. Tres oradores humanos subidos a plataformas animaban a todo el mundo a abrirse paso por las altas puertas y entrar en los terrenos de la Mansión. Anticipando problemas, ante la puerta se había desplegado un grupo de unos cuarenta miembros del Servicio Secreto vestidos con ternos y armados con varios sistemas no letales de control de masas, entre los que se contaban cañones de agua a presión, varas eléctricas y lanzadores de espuma repelente.

Otra de las maravillas de la tecnología de los años de Guerra.

*¿Qué pasa?* preguntó Raynare.

-Las cosas se ponen difíciles. Están alejando a todo el mundo de la entrada de la puerta sur-

La multitud empujó y los caídos se sintieron levantados y llevados hacia la Mansión. El cordón de agentes gritó una última advertencia. Cuando la multitud volvió a empujar, dos agentes en primera línea, con mochilas, empezaron a cubrir la puerta con una capa gruesa de espuma repelente. La multitud retrocedió en respuesta, pero varias docenas de los manifestantes más cercanos a la puerta no consiguieron retroceder a tiempo y quedaron inmediatamente inmovilizados por la pasta que se propagaba rápidamente.

Unos cuantos fueron capaces de retirarse renunciando a su calzado, pero los demás se quedaron atrapados. El trío de agitadores aprovechó la situación para acusar al Presidente de suprimir el derecho a la libre reunión, creando un caos en la zona. Los caídos comenzaron a moverse hacia el perímetro. En cuanto pudieron, volvieron a comunicarse.

-Raynare, no vamos a poder llegar a la puerta-

*Lo que significa que nuestro paquete no podrá salir de la Mansión por ese lado*

-¿Hay algún punto de reunión alternativo?-

*Dohnaseek, he perdido contacto con él*

-Posiblemente sólo sea temporal. Cuando tengas noticias de él dile que no se mueva, donde sea que esté-

-¿Y dónde estarás tú?-

Kalawarner fue la que contestó esta vez.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos el modo de entrar-

* * *

 **Parte IV**

Luego de recuperarse del shock, el Jefe de Seguridad de nombre clave "Zero" y los ayudantes del Presidente franquearon al recién llegado. Por el momento ninguno de los presentes se movió; estaban pasmados. El Presidente fue el primero en recuperar la compostura.

-¿Es usted el señor "Karasu"?-

 **-Señor Presidente-** dijo Issei a través de su máscara, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Exijo saber por qué ha venido a mi casa en uno de los únicos días que puedo tomar de descanso- replicó Smith con un tono de voz firme y demandante.

 **-Señor Presidente, usted no está en posición de exigir nada-**

El modificador de audio incorporado en su máscara añadía un tono de amenaza al comentario. Pero la verdad era que Issei (alias "Karasu") se sentía, quizá por primera vez, como si llevara un disfraz, un traje macabro, en vez de un uniforme de exorcista. Era la primera vez que según recordaba le hablaban en ese tono. Y definitivamente no le gustaba nada.

Sintió un deseo repentino de poner a Johann Smith en su sitio. De dejarlo sin respiración con sólo juntar índice y pulgar, de aplastar todos sus órganos vitales con solo formar su puño... pero la situación no requería eso, todavía. Además, Issei podía ver en los gestos nerviosos del Presidente que sabía quién mandaba allí.

" _Poder"_

Tenía poder sobre Smith y sí, sobre todos lo que eran como él. No podía negar que disfrutaba de esa sensación de dominio.

 **-[¡Hasta que al fin lo entiendes, #$%!]-** chilló alegremente el Dragón Galés, Ddraig Goch. **–[¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Definitivamente salir de la Iglesia fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho!]-**

" _Aunque no tenga ni la más remota idea de por qué lo hice…"_

 **-[¡Eso no importa! Son pequeños detalles sin importancia…]-**

" _Si tú lo dices…",_ pensó Issei no muy convencido.

Sí, ese era el legendario Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, Ddraig Goch. El inquilino permanente del [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]. El terror de todas las Facciones Sobrenaturales. El asesino de cientos de miles de ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos durante las Grandes Guerras entre las Tres Facciones antes de firmar el tratado de paz. El enemigo jurado del Dragón Inglés Albion Gwibber. El único Dragón que superaba el poder de los [Cinco Reyes Dragones] juntos con facilidad; el único por debajo de los [Dioses Dragones] Ophis Ouroboros y Great Red.

Y por supuesto el compañero incondicional de miles de batallas de Issei Hyoudou y único ídolo que tenía. Pero eso era tema para otra ocasión.

El Presidente le presentó a sus consejeros y ayudantes, además de al Jefe de Seguridad Zero, quien intentó sin éxito ocultar una expresión de profunda hostilidad hacia Karasu. Si ese hombre supiera con quien estaba tratando…

Del otro lado de las murallas de la Residencia Presidencial les llegó el sonido de voces furiosas y de cánticos. Karasu dedujo que al menos una parte del escándalo se debería a la intervención de los agitadores de la [Facción de los Héroes]. La idea le divertía.

Los manifestantes, al igual que gran parte del mundo, no eran sino otro grupo de seres que se creían muy importantes y estaban convencidos de que sus míseras vidas tenían algún significado; que sus protestas, sus sueños, sus logros, servían para algo. Ignoraban el hecho de que los cambios en el universo no eran debidos a multitudes o a individuos, sino a lo que transpiraba en el oculto e insondable lenguaje de la Naturaleza, lenguaje que personas como él podían interpretar. Todo lo demás no importaba. Si no se estaba en comunicación con la Naturaleza, la vida sólo existía en el mundo de la ilusión, y había nacido a consecuencia de la eterna lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad. Karasu escuchó un momento más los sonidos de la multitud y luego se volvió para mirar a Smith.

 **-¿Por qué permite eso?-** preguntó.

Los ojos inquietos de Smith buscaron algo, quizá un atisbo del hombre detrás de la máscara.

-¿Es que estas manifestaciones ya no se permiten en los países civilizados?-

 **-El ideal del nuevo orden mundial es la armonía, Presidente, no la disensión-**

-¿Armonía? ¿Cómo? ¿Bajo el mandato de la [Khaos Brigade]? ¡Eso es dictadura!-

 **-Quizá haya algo de verdad en eso. Pero, de una forma u otra, las protestas cesarán con el tiempo-**

Issei se dio cuenta de que Smith estaba preocupado por algo. Era obvio que le molestaba ser desafiado en su propia casa, pero su tono de voz era casi cordial.

-Confío en que la [Brigada] pueda ayudarnos con este problema… sin necesidad de métodos agresivos de por medio-

Issei no tenía paciencia para la esgrima verbal, y el hecho de tener que enfrentar su inteligencia con hombres como Smith sólo reforzaba su creciente desagrado por la burocracia.

 **-A mis Jefes no le complacerá su falta de fe, señor Presidente-** dijo con cuidado. **-Ni su disposición a permitir que otros manifiesten su desconfianza. Pero no he venido a hablar de su pequeña manifestación-**

Johann Smith le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí?-

 **-Su Santidad-**

Smith pareció sinceramente sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

 **-Entonces ¿no niega que esté aquí?-**

-Pues claro que no. Hace varios años que se hospeda en el país-

- **¿Es consciente que es uno de los principales opositores de nuestra organización?-**

Smith frunció el ceño, inseguro.

-Pensé que Su Santidad ya no era más que una figura política, ¿no era el Arcángel Miguel el que tomaba las decisiones con respecto a la organización militar de la Iglesia?-

 **-No lo está, señor Presidente. El Arcángel Miguel solo se encarga de dar las orientaciones pertinentes y las políticas hacia el exterior. El Papa es el responsable directo de las acciones militares de la Iglesia en contra de nuestra organización. Sin el suficiente personal… no podremos cubrir las crisis de nuestros aliados-**

Smith negó una vez con la cabeza.

-No sabía nada de eso-

 **-Nadie cuestiona su decisión de albergarlo, señor Presidente-** dijo Karasu, mirándolo fijamente. **-Sólo quiero su garantía de que no interferirá cuando sea forzado a tomarse unas vacaciones permanentes. Evidentemente, usted ni su Gobierno tendrá alguna implicación en el asunto. Quedarán libres de toda responsabilidad-**

-Vacaciones forza...- Smith dejó la frase sin acabar y empezó otra. -No interferiré. Salvo en un supuesto-

Karasu esperó.

-Si su Santidad reclama seguridad especial, los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica se lo otorgará-

Karasu cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

 **-No estoy seguro de que ese privilegio exista aún. Y en el supuesto de que sea así, quizá descubra usted que negarse a satisfacer la petición de la [Khaos Brigade] es algo que no beneficia en mucho a sus intereses-**

Smith hizo una expresión complicada.

-¿Es eso una amenaza, Karasu?- dijo por fin.

 **-Es un hecho. La [Khaos Brigade] ha tolerado bastante tiempo sus políticas a favor de la Gran Alianza. Por su propio bien, le ruego que no replique nada. La [Khaos Brigade] lamentaría mucho... que el Senado de los Estados Unidos presentara una moción de censura-**

Smith lo miró escéptico. ¿Qué demonios estaba sugiriendo ese tipo? ¿Que la [Khaos Brigade] controlaba la mayoría del Senado? ¡Era imposible! ¡La [Khaos Brigade] está casi extinta! ¿Cómo es que tenía tanto poder? Debía ser una bravuconada por parte del emisario para convencerlo. Solo era un mero matón enviado para intimidarlo. Y no señores, Johann Smith era cualquier cosa excepto un cobarde.

-Habla de la [Brigada] como si tuviera el poder que tenía durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial, Karasu-

 **-Es más poderosa de lo que supone-**

-¿Es por eso que se ha enrolado en sus filas?-

Issei se tomó un momento para responder.

 **-Mis decisiones son cosa mía. Los tiempos cambian, Señor. Haría bien en seguir la corriente-**

Smith exhaló aire intencionadamente.

-Me arriesgaré a creer que la libertad aún existe- guardó silencio por un momento, deliberando. -No pretendo impugnar su autoridad, Karasu, pero preferiría consultar personalmente este asunto con Lord Beelzebub-

Issei apenas podía creerse lo que oía. ¿Acaso Smith intentaba obstaculizarlo intencionadamente, hacerle aparecer como un inepto a ojos de la [Brigada]? La ira se acumuló en él.

 **-[¿Pero quién mierda se había creído ese imbécil?]-** dijo el Dragón Galés, indignado. **–[¡Así no se le habla a un Dragón, y mucho menos a mí y a mi compañero! ¡MATALO!]**

" _Aunque admito que me gustaría romperle el cuello con mis propias manos, sería contraproducente. Suficientes problemas tengo con los descendientes de los Reyes Demonios clamando a gritos por mi cabeza. ¿Una superpotencia mundial siguiéndome los pasos? Ni hablar",_ pensó Issei con ira. Su orgullo como Dragón le exigía a gritos que asesinara a ese arrogante, pero su sensatez como humano y ex exorcista se lo impedía.

Apenas los turbios pensamientos de Issei lograron formularse en su cabeza cuando se oyeron las alarmas de seguridad de la Residencia Presidencial. El Jefe de Seguridad Zero se desplazó de inmediato al holoproyector de la sala, donde inmediatamente la imagen de un guardia de seguridad aparecía.

-Señor, tres seres sin identificar han accedido a la Residencia. Sus intenciones son desconocidas, pero su velocidad indica que no son humanos. La última vez que se los vio fue en el jardín. No parece que vayan armados-

-¿Tenemos imágenes de los intrusos?- preguntó Zero.

-Sí, señor- respondió el guardia.

-Muéstrelas- ordenó.

La imagen mostró dos seres, un varón y una mujer corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

 **-¡Congele la imagen!-** dijo Karasu en voz alta; Zero acató la orden sin ser consciente hasta unos segundos después de haberlo hecho. **–Céntrese en la mujer-**

Smith estaba tan confuso como los demás. ¿Es que acaso Karasu conocía a los intrusos? ¿Eran los agitadores que la [Khaos Brigade] había enviado a exaltar los ánimos en la manifestación?

 **-Ángeles caídos-** dijo Issei más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Los presentes no estaban seguros de haber oído bien a Karasu.

-¿Caídos? Eso es imposible-

 **-Han venido a escoltar a Su Santidad a Roma-** explicó Karasu. **–El Cielo teme por la seguridad del Santo Padre, pero parece ser que Su Santidad no quería implicarlo a usted en su huida-**

La estancia se sumió en el silencio, pero sólo por unos segundos. Karasu se quitó la túnica, guardándola inmediatamente en una especie de cartucho de munición. La túnica negra de comprimió como si fuera absorbida por una aspiradora, y en un segundo desapareció. Karasu la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de combate, sin aquella protección se notaba que el hombre tenía una muy buena figura y cabello castaño rebelde.

 **-Lamento las molestias, señor Presidente-**

Tras de decir esto, se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia.

* * *

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Esto parece la Mansión de un Demonio de Clase Ultra-pija!- gritó Kalawarner corriendo por los amplios corredores de la zona Este del Palacio/Mansión del Presidente de los Estados Unidos. -¿Cuántos kilómetros tiene esta cosa? ¡Vamos corriendo diez minutos a máxima velocidad y seguimos sin encontrar rastros del pinche viejito!-

-¿Qué esperabas? Se dice que los Maou Ancestrales le regalaron esta Mansión al anterior Presidente por apoyarlos durante gran parte de la Guerra- contestó Dohnaseek. -¡Típico de un demonio! ¡De seguro tienen un complejo que les obliga a construir cosas enormes para no pensar en que la tienen del tamaño de un maní!-

Kalawarner conectó su comunicador y habló con Raynare.

-Ya casi hemos llegado, pero no hay rastros del vejete-

*Voy a reposicionar el jet, Kalawarner. Cerca del punto de encuentro hay una plataforma de aterrizaje privada para el jet del Presidente*

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejarán estacionar allí? Que yo sepa esta misión es secreta. Azazel-sama nos advirtió que negaría toda implicación en el asunto si nos atrapan-

*¡Pues que se jodan! Nada que un hechizo borrador de memorias no arregle*

-Entonces nos vemos allí. Cambio y fuera-

Cuando tuvieron a la vista la adornada entrada este, los tres redujeron la velocidad para examinar la situación. Un par de enormes puertas se abrían a una amplia escalera, cuyo último escalón daba a un camino pavimentado que llevaba a un puente arqueado que cruzaba un estanque en media luna. Al otro extremo del estanque, el camino llevaba a una puerta de la alta muralla. La plataforma de aterrizaje mencionada por Raynare estaba a unos cien metros de la muralla.

 _"Pinches gringos"_ pensaron al unísono ambos ángeles caídos admirando la ostentosidad del paisaje.

" _Corrección, pinches demonios"_ replanteó Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek examinó a los seres congregados en el estrecho puente y el verde césped que lo separaba de la muralla. Por fin su mirada encontró a un hombre bajo y de complexión delgada con una barba blanca y larga.

-Ése es el vejete- dijo señalando al viejo a su compañera.

-Y ahí vienen los problemas- dijo Kalawarner, señalando a cuatro guardias que corrían hacia la puerta, con rifles colgados de los hombros.

-Tenemos que actuar ya- replicó Dohnaseek. -Antes de que lleguen más-

Kalawarner creó dos lanzas de luz, una en cada mano.

-Se ve que no podremos hacer esto sin incidentes-

Dohnaseek suspiró. Esos rifles no eran rivales contra una lanza de luz, y esos guardias ni siquiera eran un calentamiento para los caídos en cuestión de fuerza. Dohnaseek dio un paso hacia las puertas, se paralizó y retrocedió, pegándose a la pared. Estaba tan pálido como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Diablo.

Kalawarner le miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué...?-

-Inquisidor- consiguió decir Dohnaseek.

Kalawarner abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Un inquisidor? Déjame ver...-

-No es de los nuestros-

Kalawarner miró a Dohnaseek con cautela.

-¿Un renegado?-

-Probablemente haya sobrevivido al exterminio de la Sección XIII- teorizó. -Podrían haberlo contratado para asesinar al vejete-

-La verdad es que no importa- dijo Kalawarner. -Lo importante es que está aquí-

Dohnaseek creó una espada de luz, empuñándola con fuerza.

-Lo distraeré lo suficiente para que puedan escapar-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto que no-

Issei se movía por los pasillos de la Residencia Presidencial con la mano empuñando una espada de luz y con sus cinco sentidos amplificados por el uso del Senjutsu, percibiendo con mecánica precisión cada sonido y olor, cada movimiento fugaz. Fuera de la Mansión, los manifestantes continuaban su marcha y sus clamores. Dentro, los guardias y demás personal corrían por todas partes, parándose sólo para quedarse mirando y apartarse de su camino. La mitad de ellos buscaba a los intrusos y todos iban desencaminados. Pero, claro, carecían de la empatía de Issei por todo lo que tuviera presencia sobrenatural.

También pesaba el hecho de que Issei sabía cómo pensaba un soldado, inconscientemente claro. Sintió una presencia sutil y se detuvo. Al mismo tiempo, alguien gritó detrás de él.

-¡Renegado!-

Karasu encendió la espada de luz y dio media vuelta con una pronunciada vena palpitante en la cabeza. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Jamás le habían gustado los apodos. Ni siquiera las dos exorcistas que había liquidado antes de entrar a la [Facción de los Héroes]. Y hablando de ellas, las dos espadas de luz que portaba originalmente les pertenecían a aquellas dos niñas; Erza y Asuna si mal no recordaba.

Ahora que comenzaba una nueva vida, se había propuesto iniciar nuevos hábitos: uno de ellos sería coleccionar las espadas de luz de los exorcistas que liquidara. Dohnaseek estaba parado con las manos en los costados, en el cruce de dos pasillos, uno de los cuales llevaba a la puerta este de la Mansión, el otro al Salón de Baile. Era un caído… genial. ¿Qué iba a coleccionar? ¿Su sombrero de los años dorados de la Mafia o un par de plumas para el llavero de su pequeño apartamento? ¡No! ¡No era lo mismo! ¡Maldita sea! Y ahora que lo recordaba…

 _"Pinches demonios ultra pijos"_ pensó Issei con un tic en el ojo. La Residencia Presidencial era demasiado grande y ostentosa para su humilde gusto. ¡Se había demorado tres horas buscando al Presidente por toda la #$%! ¡Por favor! ¿Salón de Baile? ¿Era enserio? ¡Era completamente inservible! Su rabia alimentaba su odio, y su odio asimismo alimentaba su poder.

Entre más furioso estuviera, más poderoso se volvería. El odio era el combustible esencial para desatar el poder del Dragón. Por supuesto que la Iglesia le había enseñado (probablemente, no estaba muy seguro) a canalizar su ira sin perder la cordura. Si no lo hubiera hecho, dudaba mucho que hubiera llegado hasta donde estaba ahora.

 **[¡EL QUE TE ENSEÑÓ A CANALIZAR TU IRA FUI YO, MOCOSO DESAGRADECIDO!]**

" _Ok, ok… no te enfades conmigo. Si quieres desatar tu ira, ayúdame con este cuervo"_

 **[Hmp, con todo lo que hemos pasado dudo mucho que este debilucho sea un problema]**

" _¿?"_

 **[Lo recordarás pronto… espero]**

Por otro lado, era evidente que habían encontrado al Sumo Pontífice, en ese momento hasta podían estar sacándolo del país, o el caído no se habría mostrado así. _"Qué anticuados"_

 **-Así que eres el cebo-** dijo Karasu al cabo de un momento. - **Es un truco muy viejo, caído. Un truco que yo mismo he utilizado. Y esta vez no funcionará-**

-Tengo un plan de reserva-

Dohnaseek apuntó el filo de su arma de luz hacia el exorcista renegado.

Karasu se fijó en el arma.

 **-Veo que has abandonado el viejo estilo rastrero de atacar a distancia-**

-Pero no por mucho menos letal- Dohnaseek se tomó un momento para mirar por el pasillo que conducía fuera de la Mansión. -Ya sabes cómo es eso, renegado. Para nuevos tiempos, nuevos trucos. Aunque claro, puede que no lo sepas- añadió con sorna: -A un perro viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos tan fácilmente-

Karasu empezó a andar hacia él.

 **-No estés tan seguro. Tu arrogancia será tu ruina** -

-Sólo queremos ayudar al vejete a volver a su casa- dijo Dohnaseek, retrocediendo lentamente por el pasillo. -¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? Seguramente va a palmarla uno de estos días-

 **-La [Brigada] tiene motivos para solicitar la defunción del Sumo Pontífice-**

-¿Y tú haces todo lo que te dicen como un niñito bueno?- dijo el caído con burla, intentando provocarlo. Pero no logró su objetivo. Es más, solo provocó que el portador del Dragón Galés se volviera más fuerte.

Karasu ya estaba en el cruce de pasillos y pudo darse cuenta de que el caído sólo esperaba una oportunidad para salir corriendo. Muy detrás de él, al otro lado de un puente que atravesaba un estanque, una de sus cómplices mantenía a raya a cuatro guardias a punta de lanza mientras prácticamente arrastraba al pobre Papa hacia una puerta en la muralla defensiva de la Mansión, al otro lado de la cual seguramente tendrían un jet esperándolos.

Dohnaseek lanzó su espada hacia la máscara del exorcista, y echó a correr. Su cómplice también se puso en movimiento, dejando a los guardias inconscientes con una lanza de luz lanzada en el momento justo y corriendo hacia la puerta abierta.

Karasu inclinó la hoja de su espada y desvió el arma de luz en dirección al caído, pero éste saltó y se movió consiguiendo evadirla. Karasu saltó a su vez, y su fuerza lo llevó hasta lo alto de un corto pero ancho tramo de escalones a tiempo de ver cómo el caído cruzaba el puente a velocidad sobrenatural, haciendo señas a su cómplice para que el Papa cruzara la puerta de la muralla. Karasu volvió a saltar, esta vez hasta el puente, y aterrizó a escasos metros de Dohnaseek, que se volvió, posó una rodilla en el suelo y lanzó varias lanzas de luz. Esta vez, Issei decidió mostrar al cuervo con quién se enfrentaba.

Apartó su espada de luz y alzó la mano derecha ([Longinus] activada camuflada con genjutsu) para desviar las lanzas. Dohnaseek, claramente sorprendido, mantuvo la rodilla clavada en tierra, pero por poco tiempo. No tardó en cruzar la puerta y abrirse paso entre la multitud que había al otro lado de la muralla.

El último salto de Karasu lo depositó junto a la muralla. Por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, pudo ver en una plataforma de aterrizaje a una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas gesticulando frenéticamente en dirección a Dohnaseek y a su cómplice, que ya subían al Sumo Pontífice por los escalones de la plataforma.

" _Demasiado fácil"_ , se dijo Issei. _"Es hora de acabar con esto... ¿lista, Clarent?"_

 _[¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA, P*TOS!]_

* * *

 **Parte V**

Dohnaseek lanzaba ingentes cantidades de lanzas de luz mientras corría hacia la puerta de la muralla. Si su retirada era catalogada como una cobardía por parte de Raynare, o Mittelt, o incluso Kalawarner, que así fuera. Era evidente que al Inquisidor no le detendrían las armas de luz, y que él estaba muy lejos de estar a su nivel. Una vez al otro lado de la puerta, empezó a zigzaguear ente la densa multitud. Al ver sus armas de luz, muchos de los manifestantes se apresuraron a abrirle paso. Volar sería un suicidio; le haría blanco fácil. Gracias a aberturas entre la multitud, Dohnaseek pudo ver a Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt y el santo vejete ya en la plataforma de aterrizaje, gesticulando desesperadamente que se diera prisa.

Dohnaseek se detuvo a medio camino de las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma de aterrizaje para echar lo que esperaba sería un último vistazo al exorcista renegado, todavía en terrenos de la Residencia, a un par de metros de la puerta de la muralla. Más interesante le resultó ver que una gruesa puerta metálica descendía rápidamente desde la parte superior de la entrada.

La Residencia Presidencial se estaba sellando, ¡y el renegado se arriesgaba a no poder cruzar la puerta a tiempo!

Al darse cuenta de ello, el Inquisidor empezó a moverse con más rapidez. Un salto lo llevó hasta la muralla, justo ante la descendente puerta, y allí hizo algo tan inesperado que Dohnaseek necesitó un momento para entender lo que pasaba.

El Inquisidor sacó de su manga una espada de oro ceremonial y la arrojó al aire.

Por una fracción de segundo, Dohnaseek pensó que era un gesto motivado por la rabia. Pero entonces, aterrado, se dio cuenta de que el Inquisidor había apuntado. La hoja dorada giró por debajo de la puerta de seguridad, volando sobre la multitud en una trayectoria que la llevó al norte de la plataforma de aterrizaje. Y entonces, al llegar al extremo de su arco, siguió girando, pero volviendo como un bumerán.

" _¡Pero qué…!"_

Dohnaseek corrió hacia lo alto de las escaleras, con la mirada clavada en la hoja giratoria y el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. La hoja volvió hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje, se acercó tanto a Dohnaseek que éste pudo oírla zumbar en el aire y giró con tanta rapidez que parecía un disco de color dorado. _"Como el sol..."_

Eso fue lo último que vio el ángel caído Dohnaseek antes de que [Clarent], la espada de Sir Mordred ahora propiedad de Issei Hyoudou, le cortara la cabeza limpiamente. Tomando su primera víctima golpeó seguidamente al Papa Juan Pablo III, abriéndole una profunda herida en el pecho y casi decapitándolo.

Luego, sin pararse, golpeó a una desprevenida Raynare en la espalda y completó su rápido y letal círculo chocando contra la parte superior de la puerta de la muralla ya blindada, donde se clavó con un estruendo metálico, cuarteándola horriblemente en el proceso.

Horas más tarde, se confirmaba la defunción de 267avo Papa Juan Pablo III a causa de un infarto durante su pacífico viaje de regreso a Roma. Tenía 95 años.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡Hola! (ALERTA DE CLICHÉ)**

…

…

…

…

 **Sip, no soy bueno con las palabras. En fin, como verán comenzamos con la trama de este pequeño proyecto. ¿A que nadie se esperaba una Tercera Guerra Mundial y el asesinato del Papa, no? Hay muchas sorpresas por delante, muchos misterios que el tiempo irá resolviendo. Sobre la personalidad de Issei me basé en lo visto en las Novelas Ligeras.**

 **¿No han notado que Issei es un… poquito temperamental? Cito el Volumen 16, donde mentalmente Issei pensó que Elmehilde (la vampirita pura sangre que… mejor no les hago spoiler) er una "zo**a" solo por unas pocas frases de ella al meterse con él directamente y con Gasper. Vamos, ¿no me digan que cualquier ser humano se molestaría bastante si lo insultaran, o aún más a un ser querido? Es cierto, hay algunos que reaccionan de manera violenta, otros más "diplomáticos" y otros (como yo) simplemente les llega al pincho lo que digan. En el caso del Issei de esta historia, es temperamental como en las Novelas pero más "calmado" a la hora de actuar. En mi opinión, una combinación peligrosa.**

 **Pues en fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Puede mejorar? ¿Alguna incongruencia? Dejen sus comentarios en los "reviews", creo que a estas alturas deberían saber que me encanta leerlos, me inspiran bastante a escribir. Y no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo de "El Príncipe de las Tinieblas" estará listo en unos días (aproximadamente).**

 **¡Y antes que me olvide! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVS, FOLLOW (entre muchos otros) PARA ESTA HISTORIA! ¡LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOO! :)**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Eien no Hiryu**

¡Querido amigo, hace un año que no te veía! (*cof* *cof* que mal chiste *cof* *cof*) Me alegra que te guste esta historia, gracias por darle una oportunidad. Te doy la razón, los fics en donde Issei es exorcista son taaaaaan escasos (o por lo menos los que he tenido el placer de leer, corrígeme si me equivoco porque hasta donde yo sé son poquísimos) que parecen en peligro de extinción. ¡Vamos, reactivemos esa loca imaginación para que el Fandom de DxD crezca! ¡Eso me llena de **determinación**! (ya tu sabes a qué me refiero) En fin, ¡gracias!

 **Guest**

Jejejejejejeje… nadie te malinterpreta, jejejejeje. Pensé que nadie más se daría cuenta de eso, en verdad me alegra que por lo menos alguien lo haya notado. Me declaro fanático de Star Wars, en lo personal me encanta. Wikipedia… Wikipedia… la verdad es que yo tampoco sabía mucho de la espada Clarent hasta leer las historias de Aerth. Si te soy sincero, no tenía ni la más remota idea que esa espada existía, dudé muchísimo de su existencia. Busca en Google "El Alquimista Clarent" y entra a la primera página que debería ser una Wiki. Sobre la leyenda, en verdad es que no me convenció la narrada por la Wiki así que me la inventé. Usé la leyenda de Excalibur de una de las tantas películas basadas en la espada y la adapté a mi historia. Es más, pienso incluir las otras armas de Arturo. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia!

 **Nico48825**

¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

 **Madarax**

¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia!

 **KevinB2**

¡Muchas gracias, amigo mío! Sobre si será harem… probablemente no. Digo, mi Issei (el de esta historia) es cura, ¡es un sacerdote! Dudo mucho que a corto plazo piense en darle un harem. En todo caso será una sola pareja (a menos que me convenzan de lo contrario, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, jejejejeje). Nah, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza cambiarle la apariencia, ¡ni que hubiera estado en el mismo proyecto con Freed y Siegfried! No, su apariencia se mantendrá igual solo que como después del Volumen 05 (en otras palabras con mucho más músculo) y el cabello sin peinar. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo con 30 días de retrasoooooooooo!

 **Lux-kun**

¡Gracias por la oportunidad!

 **ReyEvolution**

¡Hola, querido amigo! ¡Me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia! Sip, efectivamente, el recurso de la "pérdida de memoria" da mucho que trabajar. No es muy usado en este fandom (por lo menos que yo sepa) así que bueno, a innovar. Nah, tampoco fue para tanto. Erza y Asuna siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones, jejejeje. ¿Trama? Ummm… solo el futuro nos lo dirá. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia!

 **Antifanboy**

En primer lugar, ¡muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Ahora sí. Veamos, en un principio pensaba convertirlo en Dragón, pero luego recordé que la [Hero Faction] no acepta seres sobrenaturales así que no lo hice. Sí, Issei sigue siendo humano con rasgos de dragón, pero humano a fin de cuentas. Si fuera Dragón Cao Cao jamás lo hubiera aceptado, es más; lo habría asesinado apenas lo vio. Muchas gracias por el comentario, y reitero mi agradecimiento por darle una oportunidad a la historia.

 **Izanami123**

¿Ahhhhhhh? ¿Yo compararme con Seky? ¡Ese hombre está en un nivel muy superior al mío, es de lo mejor que he visto en mi corta estancia en este Fandom! Hey, agradezco el gesto de todas formas. ¡Me halagas! En fin, muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y la otra (El Príncipe de las Tinieblas). ¡Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo!

 **Pues nada, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier fallo argumental, horror ortográfico o crítica constructiva por favor dejarla en los reviews.**

 **Gracias, ¡nos vemos!**


	3. Prólogo - III

**Highschool DxD - The Rise of the Cowardice Knight**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de los productos derivados de la magnánima obra del Maestro Ichiei Ishibumi-sama. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor.**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Obra completamente mía hecha por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Categoría M por si las dudas, pero registrada como T porque… Fanfiction es así. Avisados están. Este fic puede contener groserías, escenas subidas de tono, temas sensibles y demás. Yo me lavo las manos.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Declaro ahora mismo que la imagen portada de esta historia no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Nueva simbología:**

-En el nombre del Padre…- Conversación normal

-" _Del Hijo…"_ \- Pensamientos varios

-*Y del Espíritu Santo…*- Transmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc

[Amén] – Seres superiores sellados

[ _¡Por Inglaterra!_ ] – Espadas Sagradas

 **-¡Muerte a los Traidores!-** Seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

 _Desde el día en el que el Padre Rafael lo llevó al campo de batalla, Issei continuó entrenando sin descansar un solo día. Faltaba un año para su esperada admisión en la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz. Mejorar aunque sea un poco sus habilidades para convertirse en un excelente exorcista era el único objetivo de Issei. Porque él quería ser un excelente exorcista y hacer desaparecer todos los conflictos del mundo._

 _Issei no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del Padre Rafael, esas en donde él decía que los exorcistas vivían para aniquilar demonios, caídos y paganos._

 _¿Por qué pelear, si todos a final de cuentas eran hijos de Dios?_

 _Issei pensaba que Rafael estaba equivocado. Si alguien tuviera poder y fuerza sobresalientes, este debería ponerse en medio de aquellos que continuaran peleando y detenerlos de una vez por todas._

 _Si alguien fuera un excelente líder, mucho mejor que aquellos que estuvieran en conflicto, si él fuera tan fuerte que ningún ser en la faz de la Tierra podría ser su contrincante, todos los escucharían y obedecerían. Issei quería convertirse en ese líder. Si él fuera más fuerte que cualquiera, si fuera más capaz que cualquiera, él creía que sería capaz de detener un gran conflicto como la anterior Guerra Mundial o incluso uno con la magnitud de las Grandes Guerras entre las "Tres Grandes Facciones"._

 _Él tenía una meta, y era por eso que no se angustiaba para consagrarse con ella._

 _Un pequeño bosque justo cerca del orfanato era el lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento de Issei. Había blancos de madera clavados frente a todos los árboles de cedro del bosque, formando un círculo alrededor de Issei. Dos círculos negros del tamaño de una cabeza humana estaban dibujados en el centro. En ese desierto bosque, Issei se paraba solo con los brazos cruzados y respirando con gran concentración, dejando todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos de lado._

 _Bueno… siendo honestos… concentración…_

 _Eso estaba un poco difícil._

 _-Geeez… tendré que pedirle disculpas al Padre Alessio por malograr el pasto…- suspiró Issei sabiendo el castigo que le vendría encima. Bueno; un par de días de ayunas para purificar el alma no estarían nada mal._

 _Sí… ha adivinado, querido lector: no era la primera vez que Hyoudou Issei se quedaba sin comer todo el día. Algunos pensarán que es inhumano, pero para los niños del orfanato era completamente normal. ¿Protección al menor? ¡Qué va! ¡Eso eran tonterías! Los cuidadores del orfanato creían firmemente en la enseñanza bíblica de Proverbios 13: 24. "El que escatima la vara, a su hijo aborrece; mas el que lo ama, temprano lo corrige."_

 _Y no aceptaban cuestionamientos. El último valiente (o idiota según se vea) que se atrevió a contradecirles sacándoles en cara la declaración universal de los Derechos del Niño, con documento oficial de la Unicef incluido, no le fue muy bien. Le hicieron tragarse las 108 hojas de la declaración en frente de todos sus compañeros para posteriormente darle la paliza de su vida._

 _Cuando las autoridades pidieron explicaciones al orfanato, estos justificaron diciendo que "se cayó de las escaleras". Por supuesto que ningún niño del orfanato habló para desmentir a sus superiores: a menos que quisieras terminar como el pobre mártir, era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. El chico murió a los tres días._

 _En fin, solo tenía que podar el césped al mismo nivel y nadie se daría cuenta de su desliz. En el mejor de los casos. La verdad es que Issei era muy inteligente para algunas cosas… y un completo idiota para otras. No; era más adecuado decir que le daba igual lo que pasara. Total: más comida para sus compañeros._

 _Una noche más escurriéndose en la cocina para comer de las sobras. Un día más en el que le golpearían hasta dejarlo medio muerto. Un amanecer más donde se levantaría fresco como una lechuga sin ninguna cicatriz en su inmaculada piel ni intenciones de doblegarse a la jerarquía piramidal impuesta por el sistema de adopción, para gran desesperación de los sacerdotes responsables del orfanato._

 _-Que sea lo que Dios quiera…- concluyó Issei, resignado y concentrándose definitivamente en su entrenamiento._

 _Con los ojos cerrados y exhalando profundamente, imaginó una corriente de aire caliente que envolvía su cuerpo condensándose, formando un pequeño tornado invisible a su alrededor. Y de alguna manera, "algo" hizo sus deseos realidad. Issei sintió un agradable calor en el cuerpo; una poderosa pero controlada corriente de "aire" condensado alrededor suyo, levantando sus cabellos castaños hacia el cielo. Ese poder era su talento; su pequeño secreto. Issei podía hacer cosas que ningún adulto normal podía hacer, ¡NO!, que ningún humano normal podía hacer._

 _Era diferente._

 _Cuando el aire que lo rodeaba comenzó a descontrolarse, supo que era el momento. Usando su poder, comprimió el pequeño tornado hasta convertirlo en un gran tifón en miniatura y extendió ambos brazos hacia los costados con toda su fuerza, gritando:_

 _-¡KIAAAI!-_

 _Un ligero sonido de la madera quebrada se escuchaba al mismo momento en el que Issei se volvía a observar el resultado de su entrenamiento. Los blancos que había colocado habían sido mandados a volar a gran distancia, con unas astillas de tamaño considerable asomándose en ellas de forma antinatural. Lo había logrado: había mandado a volar los blancos y hacerles un daño considerable. Un gran hito considerando que hace apenas unas cuantas semanas atrás siquiera podía lograr que se movieran un poco._

 _-Impresionante- dijo una voz detrás del niño._

" _¡Demonios! ¡Se supone que los monitores se levantan a las 5:00 AM!", pensó contrariado el niño de cabello castaño. Issei contuvo la respiración y se dio la vuelta lentamente._

 _Issei vio a un hombre de edad parado frente a él, claramente se podía decir que rondaba los setenta años, y como prueba de ello estaban sus múltiples arrugas en el rostro y su pelo completamente cubierto de canas blancas. A pesar de su avanzada edad (y muy lejos de la creencia popular), el hombre era el ser más alto que Issei había visto en su corta vida. Fácilmente alcanzaba los dos metros. ¡Y ni hablar de su cuerpo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Parecía un fisicoculturista profesional!_

 _Pero el detalle de su vestimenta…_

" _¿Un sacerdote? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?". Efectivamente; el hombre vestía ropas de sacerdote. Y portaba un gran bulto atado a la espada con cintas blancas con sellos (presumiblemente supresores) plasmados en ellas. Ese hombre era un exorcista; y uno muy importante a juzgar por los adornos de su túnica._

 _Pero la cuestión era, ¿qué hacía un exorcista de tan alto rango merodeando por el bosque cercano al orfanato a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Los sacerdotes eran demasiado tacaños como para contratar seguridad con la contada excepción de las cámaras de vigilancia y alarmas obligatorias…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Además que últimamente se habían registrado más casos de secuestros infantiles, teniendo como factor común que el niño en cuestión se encontrara solo en un lugar que no fuera muy transitado…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _-¡!-_

 _Más rápido que inmediatamente Issei salió disparado en dirección al bosque con la esperanza de llegar antes que el supuesto exorcista al orfanato. Tenía un mínimo de confianza en su velocidad; tantos años de escapar de la pasmosa velocidad del cocinero del orfanato, quien en sus tiempos mozos había sido atleta olímpico, le daba la seguridad de poder conseguir una gran distancia del potencial pedófilo._

 _No de vencerlo, eso era obvio. Se notaba que el hombre era por mucho más fuerte que él y ni hablar del pesado bulto que fácilmente podría ser un arma. Además, en el caso que decidiera hacerle frente solo lo retrasaría. Siempre podía volver otro día en busca de una nueva víctima. Una simple mirada había bastado para memorizarse los rasgos del sujeto; en caso de no encontrar similitud alguna en los registros oficiales de la Iglesia lo denunciaría por usurpación de funciones._

 _Estaba a punto de internarse en el bosque… pero no contaba con que el viejo hombre no era un anciano cualquiera. A una velocidad por mucho más rápida que la de un hombre de su edad, se movió y plantó frente al muchacho sin perder la expresión afable en el rostro. Issei no era estúpido; sabía que el viejo hombre no se había tele transportado. Las huellas que había dejado en el pasto confirmaban que el viejo hombre no se había transportado mágicamente, o volado en el mejor de los casos. No, era mucho peor: el viejo podía moverse más rápido que el ojo humano._

 _El hombre posó su poderosa mano en el hombro del pequeño niño (agachándose mucho claro está), frenando su escape con éxito. Issei sintió en carne propia por primera vez en su vida lo que era la intimidación: la presión que ejercía el anciano era irreal. Tenía presencia. Una que lo obligaba a mantenerse en su lugar sin ni siquiera moverse. No era la fuerza del viejo (el anciano apenas aplicaba presión), sino que el miedo no le permitía moverse._

 _¿Así que esto era lo que lo que la gente llamaba "macho alfa lomo plateado pecho peludo espalda de gladiador barba de leñador voz de espartano semental italiano"? ¿Qué? No lo decía él, eso es lo que había oído comentar a los niños grandes (#adolescentes) mientras admiraban al "macho alfa" de su "manada". No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, pero por el tono de sus voces parecía ser una clase de alabanza._

 _Así que esto era lo que los sacerdotes llamaban "jerarquía"… ahora lo entendía. Y también le quedaba bastante claro que sus autoproclamados "superiores" jamás serían sus "líderes". Respetaría sus normas, respetaría sus leyes, pero no dudaría en reaccionar si algo atentaba en contra de sus ideales. Issei Hyoudou no se quedaría callado al ver algo que no le parecía correcto, y aún menos se limitaría a seguir la corriente._

 _-No te asustes, pequeño. No fue mi intención asustarte- dijo el gran hombre mientras quitaba con cuidado su gigantesca mano del hombro de Issei. Al instante, Issei recuperó la movilidad. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-_

 _Aun con justificada desconfianza, Issei respondió:_

 _-Cinco años-_

 _-Para tener esa capacidad para manejar la Energía Natural a esa edad, tú sí que tienes bastante talento- dijo el hombre mientras estiraba su mano. –Mi nombre es Vasco Strada. Soy un Obispo Cardenal-_

 _-Yo soy Issei Hyoudou-_

 _Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar por un par de minutos._

 _-¿Obispo Cardenal?- repitió Issei. Lo miró con cautela. -Si fuera un Obispo, debería de haberse anunciado con anticipación al Director de su llegada. Ninguno de los monitores ha mostrado algún nerviosismo en particular-_

 _-No, no es una visita oficial- dijo Vasco sonriendo. –Solo te he encontrado por casualidad-_

 _-No le creo- dijo Issei. –Sus ojos no concuerdan con sus palabras. Tienen un pequeño brillo que aparece en los ojos del Director cuando habla de dinero. Usted no ha venido por casualidad, ha venido adrede, ¿no es así? Diga la verdad-_

 _Issei dijo las tres últimas palabras con un tono dominante, casi imperioso. Era una costumbre, y sonaba como si ya lo hubiese dicho muchas veces. Sus ojos se habían abierto más y miraba acusadoramente al anciano Strada, quien no respondió y siguió sonriendo agradablemente. Después de unos segundos, el niño dejó de mirar de manera acusadora y se hizo, más que nada, un silencio cauteloso._

 _-¿Quién es usted?-_

 _-Ya te lo dije. Soy Vasco Strada, soy un sacerdote y sí; admito que no estaba siendo muy honesto a la hora de revelarte mis intenciones- dijo Vasco con ligera sorpresa en su hablar. El niño no era normal, y a Vasco le interesaba saber más acerca de él. Así que decidió seguirle el juego. –Vine porque sentí un pico inusual de Energía Natural surgir de este punto. Descuida, no es como si fuera entregarte a la Inquisición, ¡je, je, je, je!-_

 _Issei estaba sorprendido por la manera tan amigable de hablar del viejo Strada, la verdad es que esperaba una reacción más violenta. Sin embargo, el viejo Strada no solo lo había halagado por su gran control de esa "Energía Natural", sino también sabía su nombre. Aunque había algo que no le quedaba claro._

 _-¿Energía Natural?-_

 _-Es un campo de energía que une todas las cosas vivientes, las vincula como parte de un todo. No hay excepciones; humanos, ángeles, demonios, caídos; todo el espacio; todo el tiempo. De dominarla en su totalidad uno sería potencialmente consciente de todas las cosas, lugares, personas e incluso de todos los tiempos: pasado, presente y futuro. ¡Tal vez crear vida! La Energía Natural tiene un potencial ilimitado-_

 _Hubo un silencio. Issei se había quedado mudo, su cara estaba inexpresiva, pero sus ojos estaban oscilando de acá para allá entre cada ojo de Vasco, como tratando de ver a uno de ellos mintiendo._

 _-¿Crear... vida?- repitió en un susurro._

 _-Correcto- dijo el anciano._

 _-¿Lo que puedo hacer... es controlar la vida?-_

 _-¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?-_

 _-De todo- respiró Issei. Un pequeño rubor se levantaba encima de su cuello y en sus mejillas; el niño parecía entusiasmado. -Puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera, sin estar entrenados. Puedo hacer que mis compañeros hagan lo que yo quiera con solo pedirlo. Todas las heridas que me dejan los monitores desaparecen durante la noche, a la mañana siguiente no tengo ni un solo rasguño...-_

 _-¿Los monitores los golpean?-_

 _Hubo un incómodo silencio que se prolongó durante varios minutos, en donde Issei miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, incapaz de devolverle la mirada al aturdido anciano. Vasco Strada sabía que el asunto era delicado para el pequeño, así que decidió cambiar de tema. Pero tomó nota mentalmente: esta situación, de ser cierta, no se quedaría así._

 _-Dime Issei, ¿qué haces tan temprano entrenando?- rompió el silencio el anciano exorcista, recuperando la sonrisa. -Falta un año para ingresar a la Academia de Exorcistas-_

 _-Quiero ser el mejor exorcista de todos los tiempos- declaró Issei con convicción, asombrando a Vasco por la gran voluntad que demostraban los ojos del pequeño niño. –Haré que todos los conflictos del mundo desaparezcan. Si no cesan por las buenas…- dijo mirando a los blancos de madera tirados por el suelo. –Lo harán por las malas. ¡Mi poder los obligará!-_

 _-Jajajajaja…-_

 _El anciano rio francamente divertido, no por el sueño del niño (personalmente creía que era una buena meta por la cual luchar) sino por la inocencia con la que lo decía. Además, por la ingenuidad de pensamiento del pequeño. Issei realizó un tierno puchero que hizo que las carcajadas del anciano subieran en intensidad._

 _-Lo digo enserio-_

 _Issei se imaginaba que pasaría eso. Al parecer su sueño era tan absurdo que ni siquiera el anciano le daba credibilidad. De seguro pensaba que era un sueño imposible de conseguir. Que era un sueño fantasioso para un niño que no conocía la realidad de este mundo, y por ello el anciano se estaba riendo; pero Issei lo había dicho con seriedad y muy pronto el anciano y todo el mundo llegarían a conocer el verdadero significado de esa seriedad._

 _El anciano había logrado su objetivo._

 _-Ah, no te lo tomes a mal. En lo personal me parece una excelente razón por la que volverse más fuerte- Vasco Strada desapareció junto a su sonrisa. Los ojos de Issei buscaron al viejo._

 _Vasco Strada se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Issei hace unos momentos. Extendió su corpulento brazo en dirección a los árboles golpeando el aire con su pesado puño y, para terror e incredulidad de Issei, una gran hilera de árboles se quebró como si de papel se tratase. La onda expansiva del puño de Vasco prácticamente "quemó" el aire y siguió su camino destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta que perdió fuerza y eventualmente desapareció, dejando como resultado una gran parte del bosque deforestado._

 _Era como si un tifón hubiera pasado por allí haciendo de las suyas y desaparecido de improviso._

 _-¿Qué tal?- Vasco Strada retrajo su puño con tranquilidad como si la impresionante destrucción que había causado no le hubiera demandado mucho esfuerzo. -¿Te diste cuenta?-_

 _La expresión horrorizada de Issei le reveló que el niño lo había notado. Y claro que lo había notado. Al usar su "poder", Issei era capaz de sentir a un nivel más profundo todo lo que lo rodeaba. La respiración de las plantas, el aleteo de los pájaros, la dirección en la que fluía el agua del subsuelo, los movimientos de las placas tectónicas, el excitado palpitar de los corazones de los ratones al ser perseguidos por un frustrado y furioso Padre Di Angelo… pero por sobre todo la presencia del "poder" envolviéndolo todo._

 _Todo ser, ya sea orgánico o inorgánico, tenía un mínimo de presencia. En su experiencia usando el "poder", los seres orgánicos tenían más presencia que otros seres. Algunos más que otros, claro está. Entre más fuertes sean estos seres, más fácil era detectarlos. No había podido sentir a Vasco Strada, lo que lo llevaba a teorizar que el anciano tenía el suficiente conocimiento sobre el "poder" como para lograr esconder su presencia de él, un amateur promedio. Pero al momento de desatar el inmenso "tifón", había tenido que dejar de esconder su presencia._

 _El poder latente en el anciano… era el más grande que había sentido en su vida. A comparación de él, Vasco Strada, era el monstruo gigante y él, Issei Hyoudou solo era un pequeño insecto. Lo más aterrador de todo, sin contar el inmenso poder del anciano, era que no había hecho uso del "poder" para lograr tal hazaña. Lo único que había podido "sentir" (y eso es lo que lo sorprendía) era…_

 _-¿¡F-F-F-F-F-FUERZA FÍSICA!? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-_

 _-Si tienes la voluntad, todo es posible- dijo el anciano, sonriendo de manera afable ante la incredulidad del niño. –Para cambiar el mundo, tienes que comenzar con cambiar tú mismo. Si piensas que es imposible, jamás lo lograrás; porque que el éxito siempre comienza con la voluntad del hombre. Piensa en grande y tus hechos crecerán. Piensa en pequeño y quedarás atrás. Piensa que puedes y podrás. Todo está en el estado mental; y a juzgar por tus actos puedo notar que tienes lo necesario para hacer tus sueños realidad-_

 _El corpulento hombre se acercó a Issei lentamente y le extendió la mano._

 _-Gusto en conocerte, Issei- Vasco Strada sonreía con amabilidad._

 _Mientras Issei veía a Vasco con una sonrisa extendida en su rostro, él estaba perplejo consigo mismo al haber aceptado el gesto demasiado amigable del exorcista. Pero había que admitir que el anciano le agradaba._

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[The Rise of the Cowardice Knight]**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02**_

* * *

 **Parte I**

Había pasado un año desde que Issei Hyoudou se había unido a la [Hero Faction] y Cao Cao no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo al haberlo aceptado. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando era jodidamente eficiente? El tipo hacía de todo: asesinato silencioso, ejecuciones públicas, infiltración, extorsión, tortura e interrogatorio, atentados, emboscadas, distracciones, masacres, destrucción descontrolada y enfocada. ¡De todo! Era el sueño de cualquier organización terrorista.

Un soldado robóticamente eficiente, leal a la causa; no preguntaba razones o cuestionaba la moralidad de sus actos, una máquina letal de destrucción masiva. Al principio había tenido sus dudas sobre la lealtad de Issei hacia su causa: era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La extinta "Sección XIII" se caracterizaba por aceptar lo mejor de lo mejor en todos los campos del asesinato, incluyendo la infiltración. Además, Issei era el héroe nacional de Italia (su fama propia era casi tan grande como la de su ancestro). Había llegado a pensar que todo había sido un plan de la Iglesia y el [Cielo] para destruir a la [Khaos Brigade] por dentro.

No podría estar más equivocado. Tal vez fuera por el resentimiento inconsciente que le tenía al haberlo humillado junto a todos sus camaradas en una pelea a todo por el todo durante un único, inolvidable y muy inusual momento de debilidad etílica. O tal vez porque le había roto el brazo con una patada voladora potenciada a la máxima potencia por los aumentos propios del [Boosted Gear]. La verdad es que no importaba mucho. Lo importante es que ahora no tenía ninguna duda.

No le había dado razones para dudar de él. La misión de evaluación a la que había sido sometido bajo el calculador ojo de todos los líderes de la [Khaos Brigade] solamente arrojaba resultados positivos y reafirmaba su reputación. No solo al intimidar al casi siempre arrogante Presidente de los Estados Unidos, sino también al infiltrarse de manera exitosa en la protegida Residencia Presidencial sin levantar ninguna alarma tanto humana como sobrenatural. Jamás habían presenciado una infiltración tan limpia. Pero aun así, Cao Cao no terminaba de confiar plenamente en él.

En los seis primeros meses de estadía de Issei en la [Hero Faction] le había sometido a vigilancia extrema (si Issei se había dado cuenta no se había quejado en lo absoluto). Durante ese mes las habilidades de Issei habían demostrado ser la mar de útiles. Los poderes de Issei en la Energía Natural derivaban en un extraño y único caso de telequinesis. Podía levantar objetos muy pesados con un simple ademan de su mano. Podía empujar objetos a cientos de metros de distancia con solo hacer un gesto.

¡Incluso podía causar asfixia a una víctima a kilómetros de distancia sin dejar evidencia! (para horror de Cao Cao, quien sufrió un severo caso de paranoia por varios meses).

La vigilancia no había dado ningún resultado negativo, pero Cao Cao seguía teniendo sus dudas. Aunque sus más cercanos colaboradores no las tuvieran. Siegfried se llevaba de las mil maravillas con Issei; parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ambos eran espadachines de temer: no tenían rival en la esgrima durante sus misiones conjuntas. Cubrían sus puntos débiles con sobrenatural sincronización.

Con George había desarrollado una camaradería basada en su talento y el insaciable deseo del castaño por aprender. Issei no era precisamente corto de luces; solo necesitaba la educación adecuada. ¿Quién pensaría que Issei no supiera que existía un campo más amplio de números además de los naturales? Nadie se había molestado en aclararle ese y mil temas más, a excepción de Georg. Su orgullo como humano y su sangre de erudito jamás se lo permitiría. Con la guía del descendiente del famoso mago, Issei estaba "poniéndose al día" con cosas relativamente sencillas del saber popular. Por lo menos él sabía leer, escribir y hacer cuentas básicas; estaba ligeramente mejor que Siegfried cuando llegó.

También Georg le estaba enseñando un poco de magia elemental, siendo más específicos del elemento rayo, ya que Issei dominaba con relativa facilidad el elemento fuego. Las ventajas de tener un [Sacred Gear] tipo Dragón, supuso. Aunque tampoco es que Issei fuera extremadamente talentoso en las artes mágicas.

Con Jeanne al principio creía que tenían una relación más "íntima" de la que en verdad tenía. Nada más alejado de la verdad, solo que en otro sentido. Issei se había convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente más cercano. Tener a alguien con quien hablar sin miedo a que te juzguen era verdaderamente increíble y aliviador. Issei no era un guerrero como Siegfried, no era tan "ortodoxo" en su carácter. Era más "católico".

No juzgaba, no criticaba, simplemente escuchaba y se mantenía neutral. Tenía más vocación a ser cura que exorcista. Y como todo buen cura, era bien sabido que tenía un juramento de confidencialidad con su "confesado": el famoso "sigilo sacramental". Ningún secreto que Jeanne le pudiera contar saldría de él en toda su vida. También porque en su labor de mediador imparcial había logrado que Siegfried confesara su amor por Jeanne. No fue precisamente lo que se llama una confesión "normal"… pero esos son detalles que como buen sacerdote se llevaría a la tumba.

Lo importante es que habría una boda a fines de año, e Issei sería el encargado de casar a la feliz pareja.

En fin, las vueltas que da la vida.

Ahora estaba de misión, y todos sus asuntos personales debían de ser dejados de lado. Su vida privada no importaba en una misión. Era vida o muerte; cualquier mínima distracción podría costarle la vida. Obedecer, cumplir y callar. Era tan simple pero a la vez tan complejo que solo los verdaderos hombres de acción podían ser miembros de la [Hero Faction]. Era la primera misión en donde Issei sería el líder de la operación, y sinceramente no deseaba errores.

La situación era la siguiente:

El "Brexit" de Inglaterra, en otras palabras la salida del Reino Unido de la Gran Alianza, que en ese momento se encontraba en referéndum, era el asunto más importante en los últimos años y sus implicaciones eran de cuidado para la estabilidad de la humanidad. Una de las promesas de campaña de la actual Primera Ministra fue el de realizar un referéndum, y así se estaba realizando. La razón fundamental fue la presión de su propio partido y el alarmante crecimiento de movimientos con claras tendencias xenófobas responsables de varias matanzas a lo largo del país.

Tanto era el poder de estas organizaciones que la semana pasada habían logrado interceptar todas las frecuencias radiales del país y, además de insultar con calificativos muy groseros a la Primera Ministra, habían incentivado a la violencia xenófoba contra los "no humanos". En otras palabras una "purga". Tampoco es que hubieran podido hacerlo solos: esa fue la misión conjunta anterior a gran escala que la [Hero Faction] había realizado.

Los índices de violencia contra los seres sobrenaturales (háblese de ángeles, demonios, caídos entre otros muchos), sumado al plantón frente al Parlamento en el que arrojaron excremento contra las ventanas de la impoluta institución histórica ante la asqueada mirada de los turistas y la prensa internacional fue el impulso definitivo para realizar el referéndum.

" _¿Debe Reino Unido seguir siendo miembro de la Gran Alianza, o debe abandonarla?"_ fue la pregunta planteada por el Gobierno. Por lo que respecta a la campaña, a todas luces parecía que el resultado sería _"Salir"._

Efectivamente, los parlamentarios tenían la potestad para anular el resultado del referéndum, pero políticamente hablando sería un suicidio. Y también estaba el asunto de la ola de migrantes del Medio Oriente que seguían escapando de las escasas células remanentes del ISIS (*cof* *cof* Khaos Brigade *cof* *cof*). Era un embrollo político de mucho cuidado.

En fin. A unas pocas semanas de terminar la campaña una nueva figura había estado ganando adeptos a favor de la opción " _Quedarse"._ Se llamaba Ariadna Campbell, tenía 41 años y era una parlamentaria de prodigiosa ascendente carrera.

Antecedentes impecables, primer puesto en su escuela, se graduó con honores en la prestigiosa Universidad de Cambridge obteniendo el título de bachiller en la rama de Leyes a los 25 años, sacando un doctorado a los 30 junto a certificados internacionales en Educación y Letras. Había iniciado su carrera política a los 15 años, y con 26 años de excelente carrera era evidente que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo una figura importante en su país.

Ariadna Campbell era una férrea defensora de la tolerancia; lo había demostrado en todo lo alto cuando creó un proyecto de ley para una política de "puertas abiertas" que actualmente se debatía en el Parlamento. Carismática por naturaleza, madre de tres preciosos niños y feliz esposa de un importante empresario. Protestante hasta la médula. La vida no había dejado de sonreírle desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y sinceramente estaba confiada en que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Grave error.

* * *

Los cuatro aviones sobrevolaron las atestadas pistas del "Heathrow" de Londres, serpenteando los enormes rascacielos que sobre abundaban en la capital de una de las grandes superpotencias del mundo actual. La luz del sol se reflejaba en las muchas ventanas espejadas de esas impresionantes estructuras, arrancando brillantes destellos en los modernos aviones.

El mayor de los aviones, semejante a un plateado triángulo flotante, liso y casi resplandeciente, se deslizaba moviéndose con fluidez gracias a los enormes y potentes motores situados en cada uno de sus brazos, a un tercio de la punta del ala. Junto a ella volaban los aviones cazas, con elegantes motores de distintivas colas alargadas situados en alas que brotaban del casco principal. Con la amenaza ultranacionalista a flor de piel, todos los parlamentarios habían recibido seguridad extra.

Ya tenían suficiente con el loco que casi le vuela los sesos a la Reina durante una reunión oficial con el Papa Pio XIII.

En el caza de vanguardia, el cabo Richard, que se había distinguido enormemente en la Tercera Guerra Mundial cuando junto a Issei Hyoudou, el temido "Ryu" de la Iglesia Católica, había lanzado el "Armaggedon" en territorio enemigo en una de las ofensivas aéreas más épicas de la historia, lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente localizó la plataforma de aterrizaje prevista, aparentemente segura y despejada.

Richard, un curtido guerrero condecorado con la cruz de la "Legión de Honor", sobrevoló la plataforma por la izquierda, haciendo un giro cerrado por la derecha y rodeando una torre de control adyacente a la plataforma de aterrizaje. Mantuvo el caza en el aire mientras los otros dos descendían a cada lado de la plataforma, mientras el avión privado de la parlamentaria flotaba inmóvil por unos momentos antes de iniciar un suave aterrizaje.

Richard dio otra vuelta, comprobando que no había tráfico en las cercanías, y descendió frente a sus compañeros. Pero sin tocar tierra del todo, preparado para girar sobre sí mismo y golpear con fuerza a cualquier posible atacante, de surgir la necesidad.

Ante él, los otros dos pilotos de caza bajaron a tierra. Uno de ellos, el capitán Lau, recién nombrado Agente del Servicio Secreto, se quitó el casco y sacudió la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el corto y rizado pelo negro.

-Lo conseguimos- dijo Lau cuando el piloto del otro caza saltó para ponerse a su lado. -Parece que estaba equivocado. No hay ningún peligro-

-Siempre hay peligro, capitán- respondió el otro con clara voz femenina. -Sólo que a veces somos lo bastante afortunados como para evitarlo-

Lau empezó a responder, pero hizo una pausa y miró al jet, cuya rampa ya descendía a la plataforma. El plan consistía en que todo el grupo saliera de la expuesta plataforma y subiera a un vehículo de transporte lo más rápidamente que fuera posible. Aparecieron dos guardias, alertas y preparados, empuñando ante ellos ametralladoras cargadas. Lau asintió hoscamente, satisfecho de que sus soldados no dieran nada por hecho, de que comprendieran la gravedad de la situación y su responsabilidad de proteger a la parlamentaria.

Después apareció Ariadna Campbell, con su larga cabellera castaña y ojos color miel ondeando libremente contrastando con su ajustado traje negro de ejecutiva. El capitán apartó la mirada de la comitiva en dirección a Richard para dedicarle un asentimiento con la cabeza en reconocimiento a su labor.

Y entonces, de pronto, Lau se descubrió con el rostro pegado al asfalto, arrojado al suelo por un tremendo impacto, cegado durante un momento por el brillante fogonazo de una explosión que rugió detrás de él. Alzó la cabeza mientras recuperaba la visión para ver a Richard tirado en el suelo bajo un inmenso charco de sangre manando de donde antes estaba su pierna izquierda.

En ese terrible momento todo pareció moverse a cámara lenta para Lau. Se oyó a sí mismo gritar "¡No!", mientras se ponía de rodillas y se volvía.

Pedazos de ardiente metal flotaban sobre el cielo de Londres como si fueran fuegos artificiales, dispersándose a gran altura en amplio abanico desde el lugar de la explosión. Lo que quedaba del casco del avión privado ardía luminoso, y en el suelo ante él yacían siete figuras, una de ellas con el ajustado traje de ejecutiva que tan bien conocía.

El capitán, desorientado por la explosión, se tambaleó al intentar levantarse. Se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta, pues se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Era un guerrero veterano, había participado en combate y había visto a la gente morir con violencia, y al ver esos cuerpos, al ver las manchas carmesí desplegadas encima del inmóvil cuerpo, aumentando de tamaño a cada segundo, lo supo por instinto.

Las heridas de la mujer debían ser mortales. Se moría por momentos, si es que no había muerto ya.

Lau sentía que su mundo se le venía abajo, por lo que no le pareció raro que de pronto su cuerpo reaccionara por cuenta propia al llevar sus propias manos a su cuello y apretarlo con tanta fuerza que más temprano que tarde se rompió, liberando al desgraciado hombre de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

* * *

El avión privado "Faustus", uno de los tantos lujos que la inmensa fortuna familiar que Georg había puesto a disposición de "la causa", salió del círculo mágico para comenzar su lento descenso sobre una pista de aterrizaje oculta bajo una poderosa ilusión. Lástima que para Karasu detectarla, analizarla, ver lo que ocultaba y deshacerla era un juego de niños.

El avión era un modelo antiguo, un "Airbus ACJ19" para ser más exactos, pero eso no le quitaba su gracia. De impoluto color blanco, este pequeño coloso estaba equipado con tecnología de última generación que le permitía ser indetectable a los radares, parcial invisibilidad y le otorgaba la capacidad de viajar por círculos mágicos previamente instalados. Sí, Georg Faust era heredero de la inmensa fortuna familiar que sus ancestros amasaron con el sudor de su frente, y por supuesto que le daba un buen uso a su herencia. El avión era tan grande (por dentro, espacio ampliado con magia claramente) que por lo menos 50 personas cabrían cómodamente, con habitaciones personales incluidas.

Karasu estaba en sus aposentos en el "Faustus", cerrando su enguantada mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de la espada de luz que antiguamente pertenecía a Erza, una de las dos jóvenes exorcistas que habían intentado asesinarlo antes de entrar a la [Hero Faction], y arrodillado ante un gran holograma del líder de su Facción, Cao Cao. Sólo había transcurrido un mes desde que cumplió su primera misión como líder de equipo con éxito e Inglaterra se separó de la Gran Alianza ante la adulación de los gobernantes de varios países que compartían los ideales de "la causa" y ante el aplauso atronador de casi todo el Parlamento.

Cao Cao, ahora con 21 años al igual que Karasu, vestía ropas de cuero ajustadas, nuevas a todas luces, y los músculos que se ocultaban debajo mostraban una constante tensión. Apenas había cambiado, solo que sus rasgos faciales eran ligeramente surcados por casi imperceptibles arrugas que daban fe de su extraordinario intelecto y sus ojos brillaban repetidamente conteniendo la gran vitalidad del joven humano.

Cao Cao se había hecho muy poderoso desde su etílico encuentro con Hyoudou Issei, y no era para menos: Cao Cao sabía que para ganarse el respeto de sus hombres debía ser poderoso. Nadie seguía a un líder débil. Y además de poderoso, era extremadamente inteligente. Una combinación peligrosa, lo suficiente para imponer mínimo respeto incluso a un Dragón, lo que era una gran hazaña.

*Éste es un momento importante para ti, Karasu* le decía Cao Cao. *Por fin eres libre para hacer uso completo de tus poderes. No te contengas, en esta misión la prioridad es destruir. Te doy permiso para desatar todo el poder del Dragón Galés. ¡Es hora de demostrarle a la humanidad el verdadero rostro de los seres sobrenaturales!*

El rostro agraciado de Cao Cao no era nuevo para él, como no lo era su tono de voz, atrayente y vagamente imperativo. Cao Cao había empleado esa misma voz para reclutar a su primer camarada, reunir a cientos de usuarios de [Sacred Gears] extremadamente leales hacia su persona, y persuadir a la Diosa Dragona del Infinito Ophis Ouroboros de dejarlo a él y a su grupo de unirse a la [Khaos Brigade]. Y, finalmente, para ganarse la absoluta lealtad y respeto del portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, Issei Hyoudou.

El alto y temible exorcista renegado, que hincaba una rodilla en el suelo mientras alzaba su rostro hacia el holograma, llevaba pantalones negros, un elegante saco pulcramente limpio del mismo color que sus pantalones, camisa blanca, una corbata negra muy bien acomodada y unos guantes de cuero negro donde estaba grabado el Escudo Papal. Sin revelar su incomodidad por la asfixia que le estaba provocando la camisa, Karasu respondió:

-¿Cuáles son los detalles de la misión, Líder-sama?-

Y de paso maldijo por enésima vez al idiota que creó semejante prenda sumamente incómoda. ¡Era horrible! ¡Y con el CALOR que había en Italia! ¡Iba a derretirse! _"Gajes del oficio",_ pensó Issei resignado. El calor podía soportarlo; si hablamos del hombre que guio al ejército celestial a pie por los abrasadores desiertos de Egipto cual Moisés en el "Éxodo" para infiltrarse con disimulo en las filas enemigas, hacía frío en comparación. Pero la sensación de ahogo… maldita sea la etiqueta. ¡De nuevo!

*Ha llegado a mis oídos información preocupante* decía Cao Cao. *Que la Iglesia Católica bajo el auspicio de la Gran Alianza ha desarrollado un nuevo proyecto que nada tiene que envidiarle al "Holy Sword Proyect"*

Issei aferró con más fuerza la espada de luz.

-No me había enterado, Líder-sama-

Issei sabía de lo que hablaba. El "Holy Sword Proyect", mundialmente conocido como el "Proyecto Espada Sagrada", había sido una de las manchas más oscuras en la historia de la Iglesia y de la extinta "Sección XIII". Fue un proyecto secreto dedicado a la creación artificial de usuarios que pudieran usar las espadas sagradas.

Eran poquísimas personas en el mundo que tenían la capacidad de empuñar una espada sagrada, y la Iglesia quería remediar eso. A través de experimentos inhumanos, deseaban lograr darle la potestad de usar una espada sagrada a una persona que ellos eligieran, pero eso solo era el inicio. Su verdadero objetivo era crear al "portador de espada sagrada perfecto", un hombre con un nivel de sincronización tal con la espada sagrada que fuera capaz de usar todo el potencial que esta pudiera ofrecer.

Querían crear un nuevo Vasco Strada.

Lástima que el "sensei" sea único en su tipo.

Una vez firmado el "Tratado de Kuoh", se descubrió la existencia de ese proyecto y los ángeles no iban a permitir tal atrocidad que ellos jamás (en sus propias palabras) aprobaron siguiera en funcionamiento. El encargado del Proyecto, el Arzobispo Valper Galilei, descendiente del famoso astrónomo Galileo Galilei, fue clasificado como hereje y se ordenó a Ryu como miembro activo de la "Sección XIII" eliminar cualquier evidencia de la existencia del proyecto.

No hubo rastros, a excepción de un niño rubio llamado "Isaiah" que logró escapar porque Issei lo había dejado huir no sin antes herirlo de muerte. A estas alturas del partido, lo más evidente era pensar que había muerto desangrado en la nieve.

Por supuesto que Issei no tenía ni el más nimio recuerdo de la brutal masacre y la verdad es que si llegara a recordarla era bastante probable que la acepte con naturalidad… sí, probablemente cuando muriera pasaría toda la eternidad tratando de salir de las ardientes aguas de sangre del Río Flegetonte mientras era asediado por las flechas de los centauros en el [Séptimo Círculo] del [Inferno].

De todas formas, con todas las personas a las que recordaba haber asesinado, Issei estaba firmemente convencido que ese sería su lugar de descanso eterno. Y ya se estaba preparando para inmunizarse al dolor: todos los baños que Issei se daba eran con agua hirviendo.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de este proyecto, Líder-sama?-

*[Sacred Gears]* respondió Cao Cao con una sonrisa. *Es un proyecto secreto de la Gran Alianza. Buscan usuarios de [Sacred Gears] y los fuerzan a dominar el [Balance Breaker] a partir de experiencias inhumanas. En otras palabras los torturan hasta que alcanzan su óptimo potencial o mueran, lo que suceda primero. Luego les lavan el cerebro y ¡voilá! ¡Una fuerza de emergencia en contra de insurgentes! ¡Y lo más gracioso de todo es que solo se activan cuando el "comandante" da la orden! ¡Pueden seguir su vida normal hasta que a los seres sobrenaturales se les dé la regalada gana!*

Issei apretó el mango de su espada con furia.

*Siegfried llegó hace unos días y ha confirmado la información. Hoy a las 14:00 horas, un enviado del Vaticano llegará a supervisar el proyecto. Hemos logrado interceptarlo a tiempo antes que llegara; te harás pasar por el enviado hasta que estés adentro. Tu misión es simple: robar los avances de la investigación y aniquilarlos a todos. Luego, liberarás a los prisioneros para unirlos a nuestra causa. ¿Alguna duda?*

-Ninguna Líder-sama- replicó Issei respetuosamente, comenzando a mentalizarse su objetivo. –Tiempo estimado de llegada: diez minutos. Reconfirmando órdenes: infiltración asumiendo la identidad del enviado de la Iglesia, recopilación de datos de investigación para luego proceder con la eliminación de todos los responsables del proyecto y el reclutamiento de los sujetos de investigación-

*Correcto…* Cao Cao hizo una pausa intencionada, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. *Y solo por esta ocasión… no limpies*

-Entendido-

* * *

 **Parte II**

Issei no se levantó hasta que la holoimagen de Cao Cao se desvaneció por completo. Entonces permaneció allí parado un largo momento, con los brazos colgando a los costados y la cabeza inclinada. Finalmente se volvió y se miró al espejo de su pequeña habitación aérea.

Todo el mundo creía que el Exorcista de Rango Paladín Issei Hyoudou —símbolo del esfuerzo bélico, el "Ryu" de la Iglesia— había muerto en Roma durante el exterminio de la Sección XIII.

Y en cierto modo era así.

" _Issei está muerto"_ , se dijo Karasu. _"No… Issei ha renacido… ¡más poderoso que nunca!"_

Él era Issei Hyoudou, según la opinión de la gran mayoría de seres que habitaban los 9 Mundos del Árbol Yggdrasil:

El Exorcista más poderoso de su generación. Puede que de cualquier generación. El más ágil. El más fuerte. Un espadachín imbatible. Un guerrero imparable. Nadie se acerca a ser su igual en tierra, aire, o mar. No tiene sólo poder y habilidad, sino valentía, esa rara y valiosa combinación de atrevimiento e idiotez suicida. Es el mejor en lo que hace. El mejor que ha habido nunca.

El sueño húmedo de todas las valquirias hambrientas de héroes. La comidilla diaria de todos los diarios a nivel mundial. La pesadilla de las Morias. El invitado de honor en el Infierno. El hijo pródigo del Cielo. La joya más preciada de la gran colección de Hades. Uno de los nuevos héroes de la Era Moderna.

El exorcista más joven en ascender a rango "Paladín", el rango más alto que se le podía conferir a un exorcista, desde los tiempos de Vasco Strada (una gran suerte que Cao Cao tuviera su "currículum vitae" entre sus archivos que a mitad de la fatídica noche de borrachera ardieron en una rústica fogata en medio de la plaza). Miembro élite de la selecta "Sección XIII" de la Iglesia Católica. El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo de esta era. Quizás el más fuerte de todas las eras.

Pero para Issei, eso eran puras habladurías. Si querían la verdad… la cruda realidad…

Es el mayor pervertido en la historia del mundo mundial cuya verdadera faceta estaba oculta bajo cientos de miles de capas de férrea voluntad y disciplina que caían parcialmente durante un estado etílico prolongado (una de las principales razones por las que Issei jamás volvería a siquiera ver alcohol). Un héroe de guerra con un inmenso poder fuera de los estándares normales al que no le gustaba presumir.

Un guerrero sin igual al que le gustaba sentarse en una esquina alejado de todo y sentarse a filosofar sobre los misterios del mundo… y de los pechos de las mujeres.

Podían decir muchas cosas de él, pero en su interior aún se siente como el niño idiota que se esforzaba día a día para alegrar el día a los cientos de huérfanos que convivían con él en el orfanato.

Efectivamente, durante los embriagantes efectos del alcohol Issei Hyoudou había demostrado tener una libido tan grande que dejaría en vergüenza al mismísimo Rey Demonio Asmodeus (el famoso demonio que encarnaba la lujuria, el original por supuesto) y una insana obsesión con los pechos que para desgracia de muchas mujeres había logrado recordar durante su borrachera.

Pero a pesar de ello, esa no tan oculta parte de sí era opacada por su gran amabilidad. Su afán por proteger a sus camaradas había salido a la luz al darse de ostias contra los alcoholizados miembros más fuertes de toda la Facción y casi morir en el proceso con tal de evitar que hicieran algo de lo que seguro estos no se lo perdonarían más tarde o ponerse en medio de un ataque mortal sin pensárselo dos veces antes de actuar.

Todo su poder residía en esa increíble fuerza de voluntad que lo caracterizaba. No en su cuerpo, ni en su espada o aún menos en su [Longinus] o el soberbio uso de la Energía Natural que había hecho gala al mandar a volar contra la montaña al descendiente del Héroe Griego Heracles de un simple ademán de su mano o ahorcar a más de una persona a cientos de metros de distancia, sino en su voluntad por proteger a los que eran importantes para él. Issei tenía la costumbre de encariñarse demasiado rápido con sus compañeros, habilidad social que aunque él no lo recuerde le había granjeado el respeto de todas las personas con las que se había encontrado en el pasado.

Y cuando se trataba de defender a sus seres queridos, no por nada era un Dragón. Levantarse una y otra vez sin importar lo cansado o adolorido que estuviera. Incluso si todos los huesos de su cuerpo fueran molidos de una manera cruelmente dolorosa o estuviera al borde de la muerte. El Poder de un ser humano no residía en la Carne, sino en la Voluntad.

Ese pequeño pero importante secreto era lo que había permitido su total sincronización con su Espada Sagrada. Tal vez no fuera tan poderosa como la temida "Lanza del Destino" y fuera considerada la Espada Sagrada más débil de entre todas sus famosas hermanas, pero en manos de Issei Hyoudou nada tenía que envidiarle a [Durandal] empuñada en las capaces manos de Vasco Strada.

No importaba que la situación fuera completamente desfavorable, la voluntad de Issei hacía que lo imposible se volviera posible. Y por imposible me refiero a darles la paliza de sus vidas a Cao Cao, Georg, Siegfried, el descendiente de Heracles que por coincidencias del destino también se llamaba Heracles y gran parte de los miembros masculinos de la [Hero Faction].

Para él fue una completa sorpresa cuando una vez más calmados (casi no podían ni con su alma) Cao Cao le había revelado que era miembro de la temida "Nueva Guardia". La "Nueva Guardia" era un grupo de jóvenes talentosos exorcistas (candidatos fijos para la "angelización") entre los que se destacaban grandes personalidades en el ámbito eclesial como el mismo Siegfried, Freed Zellzan, Arthur Pendragon, Griselda Quarta (para estremecimiento de Issei) y Dulio Gesualdo, portador del [Longinus] [Zenith Tempest] y desde la deserción de Issei considerado como "el exorcista más fuerte".

Incluso ahora se asombraba de la Fe depositada por la Iglesia y la Facción del [Cielo] en sus habilidades, y del crédito que concedían a su inteligencia.

Issei no se consideraba un genio; para él era obvio que al lado de Georg o Cao Cao era un cavernícola de la época de las cavernas que cazaba dinosaurios con un garrote. Y también le había sorprendido que sus camaradas le tuvieran en muy alta estima. Nunca había ambicionado la grandeza o la amistad duradera, solo le interesaba realizar las tareas que le encomendaran con la mayor eficacia posible.

Había sido respetado por todo el mundo sobrenatural (y en gran parte seguía siendo respetado) por su habilidad como guerrero, además de su gran calidad humana. Se había convertido en el héroe de la próxima generación de exorcistas y de toda Italia. Era el exorcista que sus Maestros allí en Roma mostraban como modelo. Era la persona a la que los mismísimos ángeles asignaban las misiones más peligrosas. Era modesto, amable y muy cariñoso con sus seres queridos.

Era el Exorcista Definitivo.

Pero eso ya no importaba; ya no más.

Ahora era libre de todas las trabas que tenía como Exorcista, de los limitantes que refrenaban todo su potencial, de las pesadas cadenas que era la "moralidad". Karasu no era esclavo de nadie; servir a Cao Cao solo era un medio para un fin: ser el mejor. Su meta no había cambiado.

Antes no lo era, ni por asomo, esa era solo una pequeña parte de todo su verdadero poder. Karasu sabía que como Issei Hyoudou jamás habría sido capaz de superarse. Tenía que trascender a su limitada santidad: debía aprender a ser un humano, pero no cualquier humano, sino uno con sangre de Dragón.

Debía ser libre.

Karasu había aprendido a despreciar a los exorcistas de la misma forma en lo que lo hacían Siegfried y Arthur. Consideraba a los exorcistas como los seres más hipócritas de toda la humanidad, incluso a un nivel mayor que la gran mayoría de seres sobrenaturales. El mero hecho de ser entrenados para desligarse de todo apego material y sentimental en pos de la voluntad de seres superiores a los que la humanidad les importaba una mierda con tal de reunir "creyentes", y que lo aceptaran de buena gana, le parecía una gran hipocresía. Era incomprensible cómo un ser humano podía degradarse a no ser nada más que una mera herramienta sin voluntad.

¡Por favor! ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando él al dejarse amansar de tal forma!?

Bendita sea su suerte cuando de alguna manera que aún no lograba recordar se había librado de todas sus trabas para ser lo que era ahora. No es que renegara de su pasado, Karasu aceptaba que había hecho estupideces (algunas muy grandes según los ocasionales comentarios de [Clarent]), pero como decía el dicho, "de los errores se aprende".

Había comprendido que para ser el mejor debía alcanzar la máxima comprensión de lo que significaba ser humano por medio del poder. Y por ello, no se reprimiría nada. Estaba listo para aceptar sus sentimientos, y dominarlos. De ver cara a cara al miedo y dejar claro desde hoy y para siempre que él era el Amo.

Issei Hyoudou había muerto, y en su lugar Karasu se alzaba a todo lo alto. No, corrijo: Issei Hyoudou había renacido evolucionando a la versión mejorada de sí mismo bautizada como Karasu. Issei y Karasu eran solo máscaras para mostrarse al mundo, no importaba cuál usara, eso no cambiaría en lo que se había convertido.

Las pasiones no lo dominaban a él. Él las dominaba. Él quien alcanzaría la perfección y se reiría a las costillas de todos los Dioses. El mundo se inclinaría ante él, y nada de lo que hicieran podría evitarlo. Él traería al mundo la verdadera paz.

La paz actual era una mentira, solo existía la pasión.

Con la pasión obtenía fuerza.

Con la fuerza obtenía el poder.

Con el poder obtenía la victoria.

Y con la victoria sus cadenas se rompen.

Ese era el Principio de la Dominación. Aquel poder que haría que pudiera reírse del Infinito y despreciar al Sueño, porque eran indignos. Él se convertiría en el Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo de la Dominación. Y todos los que se opusieran a Issei Hyoudou, todos aquellos que se negaran a aceptar la paz que ÉL traería con sus propias manos…

¡Se encargaría de hundirlos en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!

 **[¡Esa es la actitud! ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI! ¡SIENTO QUE VOY A… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]**

 _[Ya… no es para tanto Ddraig… sniff sniff… no llores… sniff sniff… ¡está bien! ¡Yo también lo admito! ¡ES EL MEJOR PORTADOR QUE HE TENIDO DESDE MORDREEEEED! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de tiiiiii! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!]_

Pero claro que no lo haría solo, era imposible: para eso contaba con los mejores compañeros que cualquier guerrero quisiera tener. La espada del legítimo Rey, y el Dragón más sádico de todo el universo conocido.

* * *

Las campiñas de Italia ardían con la intensidad de las llamas del mismísimo Averno.

Al borde de un conjunto de verdes montañas, un chorro de luz solar resplandeció para dar paso a un avión ciertamente pequeño que abrió su escotilla y dejó paso a un pequeño helicóptero.

El helicóptero seguía un rumbo preprogramado hacia la única instalación de los alrededores: un inmenso laboratorio con pintas de cárcel de máxima seguridad hecho de cemento de la más alta calidad y soportes de hierro reforzados con magia. La instalación había sido habilitada con las mejores defensas mecanizadas que podían comprarse con dinero (fija colaboración de Grigory), convirtiéndose en el sitio más seguro de todo el mundo al ser protegido por grandes escuadrones de la Gran Alianza. Era completamente inexpugnable.

A menos que se tuvieran los códigos de desactivación.

Las zonas habitables de la instalación estaban repartidas en torres acomodadas perfectamente al montañoso terreno. El principal centro de control estaba construido en la cima de una colina, junto a la pequeña plataforma de aterrizaje en la que se había posado el helicóptero. Fue en ese centro de control desde donde, hace varios años, habían sido desarrolladas las mórbidas investigaciones de Valper Galilei durante el tiempo en que el "Holy Sword Proyect" seguía funcionando.

Después de la brutal masacre que un miembro desconocido de la Sección XIII había perpetrado para borrar toda evidencia del delito, las instalaciones habían sido clausuradas y todos los implementos de investigación incautados.

O casi todos.

Faltaba un último detalle.

Una figura de cabello castaño atado en una pequeña cola de cabello sostenida por un listón rojo, gafas de sol Ray-Ban cubriendo sus relucientes ojos color miel y traje elegante bajó del vehículo. Tomando de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco, se limpió el sudor mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia la entrada del centro de control principal. A unos metros de llegar, salió a su encuentro un atractivo hombre de 21 años, cabello albino y vestido con un costoso traje de gala empuñando con total tranquilidad a la espada demoníaca [Balmung].

-¿Mucho trabajo?- preguntó Issei con claro interés.

-No tienes ni idea…- contestó Siegfried, claramente cansado. Sus ojos brillaban con expectativa y ansiedad, causando que Issei no pudiera contener una pequeña risa traviesa.

El albino le dedicó a su amigo una mirada de muerte, pensando que se burlaba de él, mientras que la espada demoníaca que empuñaba en su mano izquierda comenzaba a emitir aura peligrosamente. [Balmung] era una de las tantas obras magnas de la Mitología Nórdica: una espada demoníaca capaz de crear enormes torbellinos con el simple hecho de agitarla. No era algo para tomar a la ligera. Una fina capa de aire ya rodeaba la hoja de la espada.

[Clarent] apareció en la mano de Issei emitiendo una peligrosa aura dorada que dejó pequeña a la de [Balmung]. La "espada de la cobardía" estaba furiosa, ¡muy furiosa! ¡Nadie amenazaba a su portador y se salía con la suya tan impune! ¡Sobre todo si era _otra_!

 _[¡Aleja tu pútrida y oxidada hoja de MÍ hombre, perra barata!]_

" _Calma mi amor, calma… esa idiota no merece que una espada tan bella apunte su hoja en contra suya… yo solo tengo ojos para ti… "_

 _[Owwwww… ¡Issei!]~_ chilló la espada de la cobardía con pequeños corazoncitos rodeándola, provocando que una gran gota de sudor estilo anime cayera sobre las sienes de ambos exorcistas renegados. _[Yo también te amooo]~_

 **[¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!]**

-Cálmate Siegfried. Jeanne vendrá dentro de unos minutos, vino conmigo en el avión. También te extrañaba- exclamó Issei tratando de romper el ridículo ambiente que había causado el comentario de la espada de la cobardía. Mirando tranquilamente a su alrededor antes de comenzar el reconocimiento facial y entregar la documentación falsa. –Y solo por curiosidad… ¿gritaron?-

En las correctas facciones de Siegfried se formó una sádica sonrisa.

-Como perras- concluyó sin dignarse a darles una última mirada a los cientos de cadáveres de demonios, ángeles y caídos horriblemente mutilados desparramados por todo el suelo.

* * *

 **Parte III**

Una comitiva de diez científicos enfundados en impolutas batas blancas esperaba con ansiedad el arribo del enviado de la Iglesia. Estaban nerviosos por los resultados de la inspección. Después de un año era el primer informe oficial que daban, y francamente estaban confiados con el resultado. Habían hecho grandes avances con respecto a su objetivo de investigación. Estaban seguros del resultado, pero la emoción los traicionaba.

Uno de ellos limpiaba por enésima vez su bata.

Otro se masajeaba las sienes.

Un fulano jugaba entretenido con un lindo lapicero de tinta negra haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos.

Otro mengano caminaba de un lado a otro conteniendo su ansiedad... mientras el que parecía ser el líder de la comitiva hablaba con la holoimagen del Gobernador General de [Grigory], el ángel caído Azazel. Este ser era un hombre de mediana edad, muy atractivo, de cabellos rubios con detalles en negro y una no muy desarrollada barba.

-Le aseguro, señor Gobernador, que quedará satisfecho con los resultados- dijo el líder de la investigación. -¡Sus recursos han sido muy bien empleados!-

*¡Excelente! El enviado de Miguel se encargará de darle nuestras felicitaciones a nombre de la Gran Alianza. Muchas felicidades, caballeros. ¿Ha llegado ya el enviado?*

-Nos halaga, señor Gobernador. Sí, su helicóptero descendió hace un momento-

*Bien, los dejo en sus manos. Buen trabajo*

-Muchas gracias, Gobernador- dijo el sujeto antes que el holograma desapareciera.

La puerta giró para abrirse. Dos figuras altas, esbeltas pero de hombros anchos y con el rostro ensombrecido por sus cabellos, aparecieron en el umbral.

El líder de la investigación se adelantó a los demás en su saludo.

-¡Bienvenidos sean, caballeros!- sus alargadas piernas casi tropezaron la una con la otra en su prisa por estrechar la mano de los miembros de la [Hero Faction]. -En nombre del equipo del proyecto "Apocalipsis", deje que sea el primero en...-

-Muy bien. Tú serás el primero-

La figura de cabello castaño entró e hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda. Las puertas blindadas se cerraron en todas las salidas. El panel de control estalló en una lluvia de chispeantes cables.

La figura de cabello castaño se soltó la cinta que ataba su cabello y se quitó los lentes.

El hombre retrocedió, aterrado.

-¡Eres... eres Issei Hyoudou!- apenas tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de que una hoja dorada le quemara el pecho, girando en curva para abrasar sus pulmones.

Los científicos contemplaron horrorizados cómo el cadáver del jefe del proyecto se desplomaba como un muñeco al que le cortaban las cuerdas.

-El parecido- dijo Karasu. -Es engañoso-

* * *

Dentro del búnker del centro de control había docenas de guardias armados y acorazados. Había sistemas defensivos automatizados. Había armamento de última generación.

Había gritos, lágrimas y súplicas de piedad.

Nada de todo ello cambió algo.

La Furia de la Humanidad había caído sobre la Gran Alianza, y comenzaba golpeando fuerte.

Un científico, siendo más específicos un ángel, se tambaleó como un animal por entre un suelo cubierto de piernas, brazos y cabezas cortadas, lloriqueando y alzando sus decrépitos brazos hasta que un haz dorado le quemó la cabeza separándola del cuello.

Otro científico, humano, alzó la cara de las rodillas, agarrándose las manos ante ella, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-¡SE NOS PROMETIÓ INMUNIDAD!- jadeó. -¡SE NOS PROMETIÓ LA VIDA ETERNA!-

-"Yo soy el Camino, la Verdad y la Vida"- replicó Karasu, divertido. -¿No escuchaste lo que seguía? "Nadie va al Padre sino por mí..."-

-¡POR FAVOR, TENGO FAMILIA!- chilló entre sollozos. -¡TENGO HIJOS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAAA...!-

 **SLASH**

La hoja entró y salió de su cráneo, y su cuerpo se balanceó. Un giro de muñeca cortó a través de la columna de anillos del cuello. La cabeza con el cerebro quemado cayó y botó por el suelo. Cuando dejó la sala principal del centro de control, Karasu no dejó nada vivo detrás de él.

Caminó por el pasillo con despreocupación, con aire casual, marcando la pared con la punta de su hoja y disfrutando con el siseo del metal al desintegrarse como antes había saboreado el olor de la carne chamuscada. La puerta de la sala de conferencias estaba cerrada. Una barrera tan insignificante sería un insulto para su espada. El castaño extendió su brazo hacia adelante con la palma extendida.

[Suiryoku] _(Empuje)_

 **PAAAMM**

El duro metal cimbró y la puerta cayó provocando un gran estruendo.

El portador del Dragón Rojo pasó sobre los restos.

La sala de conferencias tenía paredes de titanio.

Uno de los demonios que quedaban tropezó con una silla y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo, temblando como una gelatina, e intentó refugiarse bajo la mesa.

-¡PARA!- gritó. -¡BASTA! ¡NOS RENDIMOS! ¿¡ME OYES!? ¡NO PUEDES MATARNOS ASÍ!-

El Dragón Rojo sonrió.

-¿No puedo?-

-¡ESTAMOS DESARMADOS! ¡NOS RENDIMOS! ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! ¡ERES UN EXORCISTA!-

-Era un exorcista- Issei se paró sobre el tembloroso demonio, sonriéndole y haciéndole tragar medio metro de oro sagrado. -Pero por cosas como esta es que deserté-

El exorcista renegado pasó por encima del cadáver del demonio para llegar hasta donde otro demonio arañaba inútilmente las paredes. Pero era inútil: las paredes eran lo suficientemente resistentes como para resistir el asedio de un [Cadre]. El demonio se volvió ante su cercanía, lloroso, con brazos alzados para proteger su cara de las llamas de los ojos del dragón.

-¡Por favor, te daré lo que sea! ¡LO QUE QUIERAS!-

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

La hoja refulgió dos veces. Los brazos del demonio, presumiblemente de Clase Alta, cayeron al suelo, seguidos por su cabeza.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero no estoy interesado-

Issei Hyoudou se volvió hacia el último alto mando del Proyecto Apocalipsis.

Un ángel caído, claramente una mujer, le esperaba temblando en un rincón, con lágrimas tintadas en rojo corriendo por sus mejillas. El maquillaje le hacía ver como un payaso.

-Por favor...- gimió. -No lo hagas... ¡por favor! ¡No tenemos la culpa de nada! ¡SOLO SEGUÍAMOS ÓRDENES!-

 _[¡Cobarde!]_

-Lo sé...- Issei alzó a [Clarent]. -Tú simplemente te resignaste a callar. Tú tenías el poder para decir "basta", pero decidiste seguir la corriente. Tu pecado ha sido la omisión... ese también fue el pecado de la Sección XIII- la hoja de la espada sagrada se cubrió de un potente fuego azul con detalles blancos. -Dile a los chicos cuando los veas en el Infierno que su verdugo les manda saludos-

 **SLASH**

Con un desgarrador grito, la mujer de alas de cuervo negras fue reducida a cenizas por las "Llamas del Purgatorio". No dudó ni un segundo en aniquilarla, además [Clarent] jamás le perdonaría el hecho de haber dejado escapar a un cobarde. La "espada de la cobardía" no era famosa solamente por haber sido empuñada por Mordred para asesinar a Arthur, sino también porque hasta la fecha no había sido empuñada por ningún "indigno" y "sucio" ser humano.

Hay algo que no muchos saben de las espadas sagradas, y eso es que las espadas están vivas. Tienen una personalidad única, pueden hablar, sentir y pensar. Tienen voluntad propia, al margen del poder que Dios les imbuyó al momento de su creación. ¿Cómo es que adquirieron conciencia? Issei tenía una muy buena teoría: fue un accidente. El Dios de la Biblia no era precisamente conocido por su poder, es más; ni siquiera entraba en el "Top 10" de las existencias más poderosas del mundo.

Pero los títulos de "omnipotente", "omnipresente" y "omnisciente" no eran de adorno, grandes Dioses como Odín o Zeus le tenían un mínimo de respeto. Tal vez ese "algo" que le permitía codearse con los grandes dioses era lo que había dotado de vida a las espadas sagradas… aunque no tenía forma de averiguarlo. Después de todo, el único ser capaz de aclarar sus dudas estaba muerto.

En fin. Gracias a ese pequeño detalle [Clarent], al igual que todas sus hermanas, tiene la potestad para elegir a su portador en base a sus propios criterios. Y todas las noches le daba las gracias por haberlo elegido como su portador. No podría pedir a una compañera más leal, cariñosa, peligrosa y letal que ella.

* * *

Issei estaba en el puente de mando del centro de control del Proyecto Apocalipsis, con la mano derecha empuñando a [Clarent], y la otra aferrando su muñeca. Miraba por la ventana el inmenso cielo, morada de los Dioses, que algún día no muy lejano aplastaría con sus propias manos.

No prestó atención a los cuerpos que cubrían el suelo a sus pies.

Podía sentir cómo aumentaba su poder. Ddraig le había advertido que en cuanto más rabia y odio acumulado pudiera emplear sin sucumbir a la maldición del [Boosted Gear], más poderoso sería. Llegaría el punto que su propio odio sería tan grande que tarde o temprano terminaría consumiendo el inmenso odio de los antiguos portadores del [Longinus], asimilándolo como suyo y pudiendo acceder al máximo poder del Dragón Galés sin tener que dar su vida en el proceso.

Sería el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo más fuerte de toda la historia.

Todo iba muy bien.

Pero… el triunfo no era completo.

No podía evitar sentir una cierta sensación molesta… una especie de escalofrío que recorría sus venas e inundaba lentamente todo su cuerpo…

Como si fuera una alerta… no una normal, por supuesto… era una alarma que solo usuarios de Energía Natural podían sentir, comprender e interpretar… ese… escalofrío por falta de una palabra exacta para describir la sensación…

" _¡AYUDAAAA!"_

Antes que el mismo Issei pudiera reaccionar ya estaba corriendo con todo lo que le daban sus piernas hacia el subterráneo de las instalaciones, recorriendo cientos de metros en una pequeña fracción de segundo gracias a su sobrenatural velocidad desarrollado por largos años de práctica.

Su respiración era agitada; sentía que sus compañeros estaban en un gran peligro, no necesitó contemplar los despavoridos gritos de los "sujetos de prueba" corriendo hacia la salida sin control, pisándose unos a otros sin importar que alguien cayera al suelo. Su Sexto Sentido jamás lo engañaba. Saltando sobre los liberados, descendió un par de pisos más.

Las instalaciones del proyecto eran por demás horrorosas, los cientos de pasillos tanto terrestres como subterráneos conectaban a celdas en las que ni un puerco podría vivir. Ratas caminando tranquilamente, telarañas en cada esquina con sus respectivos habitantes construyendo más, moscas a por millares rodeando las heces de los "sujetos de prueba", mierda en el piso… una razón más para odiar a la gran mayoría de seres sobrenaturales y a la Gran Alianza.

Siguió bajando hasta el último nivel subterráneo, y lo que vio al llegar le dio el susto de su vida (o por lo menos que él recordara). Acorralados en una esquina de una gran e iluminada estancia, Jeanne con su [Balance Breaker] [Stake Victim Dragon] activado (un enorme dragón hecho de espadas sagradas) protegiendo a un malherido Siegfried quien empuñaba a duras penas sus cuatro espadas demoníacas a la vez junto a dos espadas de luz comunes con cuatro brazos de dragón plateados, producto del [Balance Breaker] de su [Sacred Gear] [Twice Critical], [Chaos Edge Asura Ravage], de una masa amorfa de sombras.

¿Su atacante? Un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, cabello negro, ojos negros, vestido con harapos y una expresión asustada en el rostro. A su alrededor, un mar de sombras se lanzaba con ferocidad sobre el dragón de espadas sagradas de Jeanne, manteniéndolos a una distancia considerable del portador de [Sacred Gear]. En la otra esquina de la habitación, un niño de apenas cinco años se cubría la cabeza agazapado en un rincón, muerto de miedo.

-¡ATRÁS! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN MÁS!- gritó el joven de cabello negro, desesperado. -¡¿NO VEN QUE PUEDO HACERLES DAÑO?! ¡NO PUEDEN SACARME DE AQUÍ! ¡TERMINARÉ MATANDO A ALGUIEN!-

Luego de unos segundos de feroz embate, el dragón de espadas sagradas sucumbió ante el poder de las sombras del joven de cabello negro. Jeanne abrazó a Siegfried en un desesperado intento de protegerlo con su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor…

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Dragon Shoot]**

Al abrir los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al notar a un conocido hombre de cabello castaño con un guantelete rojo con puntas doradas y una gema verde en el centro de la palma de su mano izquierda extendido apuntando en dirección al joven harapiento. Las sombras apenas habían podido contener la fuerza de la enorme explosión de energía; hecho corroborado por la nube de humo que salía de los chamuscados bordes del mar de sombras.

-Tienes dos opciones, uno: tranquilizarte- dijo Issei de forma tranquila, pero en su tono de voz pesaba una gran autoridad y se notaba que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. –O dos: te tranquilizas AHORA-

En respuesta, las sombras comenzaron a moverse de manera errática, comprimiéndose a sí mismas como si quisieran acatar la orden de Issei, pero después de unos segundos se detuvieron. Enfocando al castaño de forma amenazante.

-Tomaré eso como un "no"-

 _[Tsk. Esas sombras del demonio otra vez…]_

" _¿Habilidad hereditaria? Imposible, es 100% humano"_

 _[No, no es una habilidad demoníaca. Es un "Sacred Gear"; uno de los "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda" era su portador. Si mal no recuerdo se llama "Night Reflection"]_

" _Entiendo, es un chico rudo",_ comentó Issei colocándose en posición de combate de la Forma IV.

 **[No será un problema, te has enfrentado a cosas peores, pero no está demás decir que tengas cuidado]**

 _[No tiene la destreza de un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda, pero el "Sacred Gear" es bastante jodido si se lo usa correctamente. No bajes la guardia]_

-Parece que lo haremos por las malas… de nuevo- concluyó Issei lanzándose al combate de un salto mientras [Clarent] reaccionaba a la voluntad de su portador y se rodeaba de un intenso halo de lumínica energía sacra dorada, partiendo las sombras con facilidad.

Un peligroso combate por la vida de dos de los mejores amigos que el castaño había tenido después de su "liberación".

Una peligrosa misión que marcaba un hito en la lucha de la [Hero Faction] contra los seres sobrenaturales.

Un día normal en la caótica vida del [Sekiryuutei].

Pero hay una duda que aún no quedaba clara… ¿cómo era la vida en la Iglesia desde la "muerte" de Hyoudou Issei?

* * *

 **Pos bueno, hola. No se me ocurre qué más decir, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. Parece que al Perú se lo quiere tragar la lluvia, no hay agua y el clima no hace más que empeorar. Casi me rompo la cabeza de un resbalón al salir de mi casa, así que probablemente ya se imaginan cómo está la situación.**

 **Disculpen que no responda los reviews el capítulo de hoy, pero no sé si la conexión va a estar buena durante este mes. Y no, no es por las lluvias; solo que mi conexión a internet apesta como #$% &/! Apenas puedo conectarme a internet, mis más sinceras disculpas a mis amigos ReyEvolution y Eien no Hiryu por no comentar sus historias estos últimos capítulos. Voy a tratar de dejar un review, pero en caso que no pueda déjenme decirles que son unos capos, me encantan sus historias y espero con ansias la siguiente entrega. ¡Los quierooooo! Ya saben que si les gusta la historia, ¡dejen sus reviews! ¡No sean tacaños (a menos que su conexión sea tan mala como la mía, en ese caso los perdonooo)!**

 **¡Fuerza Perú!**


	4. Prólogo - IV

**Highschool DxD - The Rise of the Cowardice Knight**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de los productos derivados de la magnánima obra del Maestro Ichiei Ishibumi-sama. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor.**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Obra completamente mía hecha por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Categoría M por si las dudas, pero registrada como T porque… Fanfiction es así. Avisados están. Este fic puede contener groserías, escenas subidas de tono, temas sensibles y demás. Yo me lavo las manos.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Declaro ahora mismo que la imagen portada de esta historia no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Nueva simbología:**

-En el nombre del Padre…- Conversación normal

-" _Del Hijo…"_ \- Pensamientos varios

-*Y del Espíritu Santo…*- Transmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc

[Amén] – Seres superiores sellados

[ _¡Por Inglaterra!_ ] – Espadas Sagradas

 **-¡Muerte a los Traidores!-** Seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

Parte 00

 _-¡Hermana Griselda!- exclamó Xenovia Quarta cuando apareció ante él la imagen holográfica de su hermana adoptiva y superior en la cadena de mando exorcista, Griselda Quarta._

 _Xenovia había estado paseando por sus habitaciones, pensando en sus duros estudios y entrenamientos, la oportunidad de convertirse en Exorcista. La visión de su hermana levantó el ánimo de la joven púber._

 _-*Xenovia*- saludó Griselda a su hermanita, con una sonrisa. -*¿Cómo va todo?*-_

 _-Bien, supongo- respondió Xenovia, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _La sonrisa de Griselda se desvaneció. Sólo hacía dos días que estaban en Roma, pero era muy consciente de lo que podían suponer para Xenovia dos largos días sin nada que hacer. Sabía que a su hermanita no le gustarían las noticias que le iba a dar._

 _-*Acabo de volver a mis habitaciones de una entrevista con el Tribunal de la Inquisición*- aclaró._

 _Los ojos de Xenovia se iluminaron. Una entrevista con la Inquisición sólo podía significar una nueva misión._

 _-*Tengo un encargo...* -_

 _-¿Ya?- interrumpió Xenovia, emocionada. -¡Ni siquiera hemos podido presentar el informe oficial del último! Debe de ser importante- dio media vuelta para empezar a preparar su equipo y su equipaje._

 _-*Xenovia...*-_

 _-Ni siquiera he empezado a deshacer el equipaje. Puedo reunirme contigo en el aeropuerto en una hora-_

 _-*¡Xenovia!*- exclamó de nuevo Griselda. -*¡Xenovia!*-_

 _-¿Dónde nos reuniremos?- preguntó Xenovia sin mirarla siquiera._

 _-*¡XENOVIA!*-_

 _El grito de Griselda captó por fin la atención de Xenovia e hizo que mirase la pantalla, desconcertada por el tono extrañamente agresivo._

 _-¿Hermana?-_

 _-*Perdona por haberte gritado, pero no me escuchabas*-_

 _-Te escucho- replicó Xenovia, empleando todo su autocontrol para permanecer quieta y atenta._

 _-*Yo tengo una misión, Xenovia, no nosotras. La Inquisición me envía a mí sola. Es una misión personal, muy corta, ir y volver*-_

 _-¿Y qué se supone que haré yo mientras tanto?- no pudo evitar preguntar, intentando con esfuerzo no fruncir el ceño. A este paso, sería exorcista en años._

 _-*Tú te quedarás para presentar el informe oficial de nuestra última misión. Te confío esa tarea*- suspiró Griselda. -*Cuando vuelva sugeriré al Tribunal que ya estás preparada para el examen de Promoción*-_

 _-¿Quieres decir que volverás a sugerirlo?-_

 _-*Cuando volvimos no era el momento adecuado, y después no tuve tiempo- aclaró Griselda, negando con la cabeza. -En cuanto vuelva buscaré ese tiempo... y el Tribunal me escuchará. Juro por Dios que lo hará*-_

 _-¿Por qué van a hacerlo, cuando hasta ahora ni siquiera han querido escucharte?-_

 _-*Porque mientras yo esté fuera, tú serás una Aprendiz modelo*- dijo Griselda con confianza. -*Presentarás ese informe y permitirás que te hagan todas las preguntas que quieran, y después, si aún no he regresado, repasarás los archivos estudiando las estrategias más adecuadas para planear nuestras próximas batallas. Les demostrarás que estás preparado para una Exorcista*-_

 _-Estudiar- la voz de Xenovia mostró su fastidio. -Está bien, estudiaré-_

 _-*Confío en ti, Xenovia... Lo sabes*-_

 _-Si- la expresión de Xenovia se ablandó. -Sé que confías en mí, Hermana. Que el Señor esté contigo-_

 _-*Y con tu espíritu. Hasta dentro de unos días*-_

* * *

 _Desde la marcha de Griselda, pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca, estudiando las campañas y batallas de las Cruzadas y descubriendo unas cuantas variantes. Inquieta, se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento. Quizás encontrara a alguien con quien medirse y sacar su frustración… aunque al poseer a [Durandal] esa posibilidad se reducía a un mínimo de personas contadas con los dedos de una mano que fueran lo suficientemente valientes (o locos) para intentarlo._

 _La guerra había mermado los recursos de la Iglesia, y casi todos los exorcistas que se encontraban en buenas condiciones físicas se hallaban lejos de Roma, ocupados en distintas campañas o misiones. Xenovia sólo encontró a un exorcista entrenando, y ese era..._

 _¿Su hermano?_

 _En verdad la joven estaba sorprendida: se supone que el Sekiryuutei junto al "Dragón Blanco" Vali Lucifer se encontraban en cuidados intensivos en el Ospedale Generale de Roma debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte al haber forzado una explosión nuclear cuando el "Armaggedon" tuvo un "pequeño" fallo técnico… linda forma de decir que al imbécil de Azazel se le olvidó ajustar un tornillo y casi manda toda la operación al carajo. Y lo más impactante de todo, es que Griselda, la pareja de Issei, no estuviera enterada del alta. A estas alturas le debería estar haciendo el escándalo de la vida por no haberse comunicado con ella…_

 _¡Los celos que la iban a invadir al saber que ella lo vio primero! Eso le pasaba por irse a una misión a Dios sabrá dónde y dejarla botada. Simple justicia divina._

 _Contemplar a Issei verlo moverse completamente concentrado en sus ejercicios era un hábito del que jamás se cansaría. Xenovia se quedó a un lado. No quería interrumpirlo. Esperaría a que hiciera una pausa._

 _Por fin, Issei desconectó su espada de luz y permaneció erguido._

 _-Siento tu frustración desde hace días, hermana mía. Es como una nube negra encima de tu cabeza… un poco más y seguro lanza relámpagos- dijo Issei con tono casual, sonriendo de medio lado al ver el adorable puchero que ponía Xenovia. -Fue Griselda, ¿verdad?-_

 _-Hola para ti también, hermano- dijo Xenovia con ira mal contenida en sus labios, sentimiento que sólo aumentó al ver la cínica sonrisa de Issei ensanchándose. –¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_

 _-Sí, fue ella…- concluyó Issei, riéndose de algún chiste interno. –Solía tener ese efecto en mí a tu edad-_

 _-Pareces un anciano hablando así-_

 _-Y tú una vieja gruñona- replicó Issei, sintiendo cómo la ira de la adolescente frente a él aumentaba._

 _-JA JA, muy gracioso-_

 _-Debería ser comediante, ¿verdad?- sugirió Issei, irónico. –Aunque creo que ese papel le queda de maravilla al capullo de Azazel-_

 _-No me lo recuerdes…- masculló la joven, haciendo visible su molestia. -¡CASI SE MATAN! ¡Y POR CULPA DE ESE HIJO DE PU…!-_

 _-Su "madre" es Dios- recordó._

 _Ambos se quedaron callados un buen tiempo. Minutos… horas… ¿a quién le importaba? Lo importante es que estaban juntos._

 _-Entonces… ¿quieres pelear?- confirmó Issei frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Sería un honor- respondió Xenovia, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonriendo de medio lado en una perfecta imitación de su hermano._

 _Issei la miró horrorizado._

 _-¿H-honor?- chilló con voz trémula, como si Xenovia le hubiera dado un golpe bien bajo en… sus bajos, valga la redundancia. –Por favor, tú no… tú también no… ya tengo suficiente con que el Maestro Cristaldi me trate como si fuera el mismísimo Papa- lloriqueó dramáticamente._

 _-Corren rumores que quieren ascenderte a "Cardenal" solo para poder elegirte Papa en el próximo Cónclave- replicó Xenovia, internamente satisfecha por haber causado aquel gesto de horror en la cara de su hermano… sabía que a Issei no le gustaba ser tratado de manera formal y era una manera de fastidiarlo mucho… pero al igual que todos sus conocidos en el círculo eclesiástico, compartía la opinión de que su hermano merecía el título… no había persona más idónea para el cargo… era una gran persona, le haría mucho bien a la Iglesia. -¿Debería ir llamándote "Su Santidad"?-_

 _-No gracias, sabes que apenas soporto que me digan "San Hyoudou"- contestó Issei rodando los ojos con fastidio… aquel día en que lo "santificaron" fue sencillamente desastroso… todos reverenciándolo… tratando de tocarlo… ¡incluso llegaron al extremo de arrancarle parte de la ropa! Ni siquiera podía pasear tranquilo por las calles sin que una multitud se arremolinara a su alrededor buscando su bendición o tomarse una foto con él… y ahora que se conocía su hazaña compartida con el "Armaggedon"…_

 _Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez él también necesitara descargar un poco de su frustración…_

 _Sin esperar invitación, Xenovia entró en el círculo de entrenamiento._

 _Se situaron el uno frente al otro y se saludaron. Después tomaron posiciones y empuñaron las espadas de luz reglamentarias._

 _Xenovia hizo el primer movimiento, una estocada elevada que inmediatamente bajó para saltarse la parada que sabía le haría su contrincante a su primer ataque. Las hojas de las espadas colisionaron, e Issei desvió fácilmente la acometida, riéndose mientras daba un paso lateral._

 _-Me sorprendes. Es un ataque demasiado básico- dijo Issei en tono semiburlón. -Pensaba que habrías aprendido algunos movimientos nuevos en combate. ¿Y así quieres ser Exorcista?-_

 _Y se lanzó hacia delante con una combinación de golpes de creación propia._

 _Xenovia los paró o los desvió todos fácilmente._

 _-Hermano, en una pelea, pocas veces se tiene tiempo de inventar nuevas maniobras. Normalmente, los movimientos más ensayados son los más efectivos- explicó Xenovia cuando se separaron._

 _Alargó el brazo que empuñaba su espada para tocar la de Issei, e hizo girar la punta de su hoja en un revés poco ortodoxo que habría cortado el hombro izquierdo de Issei de no haberlo detenido... y de no haber retrocedido éste un paso a tiempo._

 _-Muy bien hecho, Xenovia- asintió Issei con aprobación. -Estuvo tan cerca que no sé si cuenta como un tocado-_

 _-En medio de una pelea no hay tiempo para inventar...- dijo Xenovia, frunciendo el ceño. -Pero a veces se puede improvisar sobre la marcha-_

 _-Buen razonamiento. Me parece que es hora de subir el nivel…- dijo Issei adquiriendo una expresión neutral en el rostro. Sus ojos se rasgaron ligeramente al estilo de un reptil y adquirieron un tono verde esmeralda que refulgía con poder._

 _El aire a su alrededor se tornó pesado, logrando que todos los vellos de la chica se erizaran en respuesta. Reprimiendo el natural instinto de supervivencia que le indicaba que huyera, Xenovia se aferró a la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza y le devolvió con fiereza la mirada a su hermano._

 _Ahora iban en serio._

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[The Rise of the Cowardice Knight]**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03**_

* * *

Desde el aire, Roma es un laberinto indescifrable de antiguos caminos que serpentean alrededor de edificios, fuentes y ruinas. La ciudad no parecía tener ningún respeto por los límites de la geografía. Se extendía a través de colinas y valles, cruzando el Tíber con cientos de puentes.

Calles y callejones cruzando a diestra y siniestra los barrios. Edificios de cristal de oficinas al lado de sitios de excavación. Una catedral de pie junto a una hilera de columnas romanas, que al lado de un estadio de fútbol moderno. En algunos barrios, villas antiguas con techos de tejas rojas llenaban las calles empedradas; por todo lo que abarcaba la vista, amplias plazas y un tráfico espantoso lamentablemente usual les daban la bienvenida.

El helicóptero donde viajaban cierta pareja de recién casados (con guía turístico incluido) se dirigía al noroeste, atravesando la capa permanente de niebla vomitada por el tráfico urbano. Inclinándose de manera repentina, los ojos de los recién llegados pudieron vislumbrar las imponentes ruinas del Coliseo. El guía turístico se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-El Coliseo Romano, originalmente llamado "Anfiteatro Flavio" en honor a la dinastía flavia de emperadores que lo construyó, es un anfiteatro de la época del Imperio romano, construido en el siglo I después de Cristo- explicó Issei Hyoudou al "matrimonio Becker", quienes miraban las históricas ruinas con admiración. -Su inauguración duró 100 días, participando en ella todo el pueblo romano y muriendo en su celebración decenas de gladiadores y fieras que dieron su vida por el placer y el espectáculo del pueblo.

 _«_ Irónicamente, actualmente es considerado un símbolo dignificado del nacimiento de la cultura y la civilización humana, pero fue construido para albergar siglos de acontecimientos bárbaros: leones hambrientos despedazando prisioneros, ejércitos de esclavos luchando hasta la muerte, violaciones en masa de mujeres exóticas capturadas en tierras lejanas, así como decapitaciones y castraciones públicas _»_

-¿Es cierto que allí mataban cristianos?- preguntó Jeanne Becker (de soltera D´ Arc), con sus lindos ojos azules brillando con infantil emoción. ¡Estaba de luna de miel en Roma, joder! ¡Y TODO PAGADO POR EL TACAÑO DE CAO CAO!

-Eso aún sigue en investigación- contestó Issei. –Estudios sugieren que aquella creencia surgió durante el siglo XVI. Las fuentes romanas y de la Alta Edad Media se refieren a martirios cristianos en lugares de Roma vagamente descritos (en el anfiteatro, en la arena, entre otros) pero sin especificar cuál; había muchos de todas formas. A menudo se dice que san Telémaco, por ejemplo, murió en el Coliseo, pero Teodoreto, en sus escritos acerca de esta muerte, dice que falleció en el estadio. El martirio de san Ignacio de Antioquía ocurrió en "la arena", según las fuentes, pero sin concretar cuál arena…-

-Para mayor información, consultar Wikipedia- bromeó Siegfried abrazando a su joven esposa con todo el cariño del mundo, haciendo que esta se ruborizara ligeramente y lo mirara con ojos llenos de amor.

-Oh, por favor, ¿pueden dejar de hacer eso? Son demasiado dulces-

-No es mi culpa que no tengas pareja- dijo Siegfried con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sí tengo pareja, solo que tenemos… una relación complicada- se excusó Issei patéticamente, ignorando la mirada incrédula y divertida de sus acompañantes. –Estamos peleados-

-Si por peleados te refieres al hecho que Griselda _jodidamente desesperante sexy caliente rompebraguetas_ Quarta te vaya a meter a Clarent por el culo apenas te vea… sí, creo que su relación califica como "complicada"- añadió Jeanne.

[ _Puede que Issei me fascine a niveles enfermizamente morbosos incluso para los estándares de una espada sagrada, pero su culo no sería uno de los lugares en los que preferiría estar_ ]

-¡Jeanne!- chilló el castaño, avergonzado ante las carcajadas del "matrimonio Becker". -¡Eso es privado!-

-¿Así que de eso hablaban en "el confesionario de Hyoudou"?- se carcajeó Siegfried, agarrándose el estómago de la risa que le daba la cara de su amigo.

-No solamente hablábamos de eso, Siegfried… ¿sabías que Becker significa "panadero" en alemán?- comentó casualmente el Dragón Rojo, siendo el turno de este de divertirse al ver la cara extremadamente roja de la pareja. –Ustedes saben a qué me refiero... y luego yo soy el depravado-

-Ya vale- susurró la rubia de ojos azul turquesa calmándose un poco, pero conservando un poderoso color rojo en su nívea piel. –Como si no lo hicieras tú con todas las que se presentan a "confesarse"-

-Como si fuera una bestia sexual- se defendió Issei, fallando estrepitosamente a juzgar por la expresión de sus amigos. -¿Qué?-

-Estooo… ¿cómo decirlo? ERES una bestia sexual-

-¡No lo soy!-

-¿Las veces que nos has propuesto un trío?-

-¡Me lo negaron!-

-¿La inexplicable epidemia de cojera, dolor de culo y chupetones en prácticamente el cuerpo de TODOS los miembros femeninos de la [Hero Faction] luego de la creación del "confesionario de Hyoudou"?-

-¡Mera coincidencia!- definitivamente Issei no sabía mentir… a menos que fuera una misión de infiltración. En esos casos era un genio. Pero contra sus seres queridos… era sencillamente un inútil. –Bueno, como buen siervo de Dios no puedo rechazar a las personas que buscan el Cielo… ¡Miren! ¡El foro romano!-

Ignorando la descarada manera en que el Dragón Rojo cambió de tema, la pareja decidió disfrutar de la vista. Mientras el helicóptero continuaba hacia el norte, el trío contempló el Foro Romano, el corazón de la Roma precristiana. Las columnas deterioradas parecían losas caídas en un cementerio que, de alguna manera, había evitado ser engullido por la metrópolis que lo rodeaba.

Hacia el oeste, la amplia cuenca del río Tíber dibujaba enormes arcos a través de la ciudad. Incluso desde el aire, pudieron ver que las aguas eran profundas. Las corrientes bravías eran de color marrón, henchidas de lodo y espuma como consecuencia de las lluvias torrenciales.

-¡Miren!- chilló Jeanne como niña pequeña al vislumbrar entre la bruma la enorme cúpula de la basílica de San Pedro. Issei y Siegfried sonrieron con ternura ante la emoción de la rubia: para ellos la vista era extremadamente familiar, pero no es como si eso importara en estos momentos.

Para aquellos que jamás han estado en Roma, la primera impresión al ver la colosal construcción de Miguel Ángel es indescriptible, y el efecto se incrementa bastante al verlo desde el aire. La fachada de mármol brillaba como fuego bajo el sol de la tarde. El gigantesco edificio, adornado con ciento cuarenta estatuas de santos, mártires y ángeles, ocupaba la superficie de dos campos de fútbol de ancho y seis de largo. El cavernoso interior de la basílica podía acoger a sesenta mil fieles, unas cien veces la población del Vaticano, el país más pequeño del mundo.

Por increíble que pareciera, ni siquiera una ciudadela de tamaña magnitud podía empequeñecer la plaza que se abría ante ella. La plaza de San Pedro, una inmensa extensión de granito, constituía un extraordinario espacio abierto en la congestión de Roma.

Y entonces lo sintió.

 _Xenovia. Dulio. Strada. Cristaldi. Argento. Miguel. Gabriel. Rafael. Uriel. Irina. Touji. Sellzen. Legrenzi. Sharatova. Waldseemüller. Raimondi. Heikan. Lagerkvist. Shinra. Villiers…_ _Griselda._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¿Y… un batallón de ángeles caídos con por lo menos uno de nivel Cadre tratando de ocultar sus auras coincidentemente cerca de los lugares que según la inteligencia de la [Brigada] se ocultaban los fragmentos de Excálibur que están a punto de volver a ser uno por obra y gracia de un proceso alquímico planteado por Georg Faustus hace siglos?

 _Oh,_ ahí estaba pasando algo grande. Y se imaginaba muy bien qué.

* * *

 _[Clarent]._

 _[Durandal]._

 _[Boosted Gear]._

 _[Boost]._

 _Las dos espadas sagradas relampaguearon y chisporrotearon cuando las hojas se movieron y chocaron. Cuando uno u otro encontraba la forma de atravesar las defensas del contrincante y estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, este desaparecía en un borrón de velocidad y atacaba a distancia. Ocasionalmente Issei usaba genjutsu en contra de su hermana, pero esta en una demostración impresionante de autocontrol lograba liberarse con relativa facilidad. Por supuesto que la Energía Natural le daba a Issei una ventaja casi injusta, pero ella no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Era un combate de entrenamiento... serio, pero de entrenamiento al fin al cabo... aunque muy de vez en cuando Xenovia se preguntaba quién ganaría en un combate a muerte._

 _El que la legendaria "Durandal" de Xenovia pueda vencer o no al poder crudo de Issei y su "Energía Natural", a las claras, sin reglas, es motivo de peleas escolares, de duelos de pulgares en guarderías y de guerras sucias dentro del círculo eclesial. Esos enfrentamientos siempre terminan, de algún modo, con los contendientes admitiendo que en el fondo da igual._

 _Issei y Xenovia nunca se enfrentarán a matar._

 _No pueden._

 _Así como el "Trío Dorado" de la Iglesia Hyoudou-Gesualdo-Quarta, el matrimonio Hyoudou-Quarta, el "Dúo Celestial" Gesualdo-Quarta o el "Dúo Dinámico" Hyoudou-Gesualdo, ellos son un equipo._

 _La Princesa Guerrera y el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo… los hermanos Hyoudou. No tan conocida esta dupla a nivel público, pero los Altos Mandos sabían que si querían destrucción masiva… esta era una de las mejores opciones._

 _Inseparables desde pequeños… y estaban seguros de que siempre sería así._

 _Tras una hora de combate (y destruir todo el campo de entrenamiento), se detuvieron de mutuo acuerdo. La piel de ambos brillaba de sudor, pero habían claras diferencias: Issei estaba ileso y Xenovia apenas consciente… pero negándose a demostrar el intenso dolor que sentía._

 _Los dos sonreían._

 _-Te puedo asegurar que serás una Exorcista brillante- exclamó Issei, feliz como unas pascuas. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-_

 _Los ojos de Xenovia brillaron._

 _-Pero primero debes de tomar las pruebas-_

 _El brillo en los ojos de la joven desapareció de inmediato, siendo reemplazados por un tenue reflejo de derrota. Issei sintió cómo una pequeña nube gris de tormenta soltaba un torrente de resignación sobre la cabeza de su hermana, quien agobiada por su peso agachó la cabeza hacia el suelo._

 _-Y me da gusto informarte que te las acabo de tomar hace una hora, ¡felicidades! Pasaste-_

 _-¡!- Xenovia abrió sus ojos de par en par mirando a su hermano con incredulidad._

 _Exigiendo una explicación… que Issei con una sonrisa radiante no pudo negarle._

 _-Las pruebas para ser Exorcista se resumen en siete puntos principales: Habilidad, Coraje, Espíritu, Carne, Perspicacia, Conocimiento y Sabiduría…_

 _«La Prueba de Habilidad evalúa tu competencia con la espada y otros artefactos de combate, así como tu habilidad para mantener tu disciplina mientras haces frente a distracciones; ya sabes: ilusiones, desniveles en el terreno, ataques desde puntos ciegos entre otros varios. Asimismo, se mide tu velocidad, reflejos, fuerza… por lo de la teoría no te preocupes, te hemos visto estudiar duro y sabemos de lo que eres capaz…»_

 _«La Prueba del Coraje evalúa tu disciplina y sangre fría ante el peligro; sin mostrar pavor o debilidad, te enfrentaste a mí con todo lo que tenías sin pecar de arrogante y debo admitir que no lo hiciste nada mal… aunque por supuesto si me hubiera puesto verdaderamente serio no hubieras tenido oportunidad, pero bueno… pequeños detalles…»_

 _«La Prueba del Espíritu evalúa tu capacidad de autocontrol y compromiso con la única y sana doctrina de la Iglesia Católica… desde que comenzamos a entrenar has mostrado que tus pensamientos están acordes con la opinión de la institución… y si te soy sincero apenas dijiste lo de Azazel pasaste la prueba, eres tan inocente que jamás pensé que podrías expresarte así de alguien; eso demuestra que tienes muy en claro que a pesar de esta Alianza reconoces quiénes son nuestros enemigos naturales…»_

 _«La Prueba de la Carne evalúa tu resistencia física y tu capacidad de soportar dolor… te acabo de dar la paliza de tu vida, ¡y mírate! Aún sigues de pie: un par de costillas fracturadas, la cabeza rota, el brazo inútil y el fémur izquierdo astillado, sin contar la pérdida de sangre… si esto no es resistencia al dolor no sé lo que es…»_

 _«Las Pruebas de Percepción, Conocimiento y Sabiduría te las he tomado desde que tenías seis años, y podemos dar fe que tu capacidad a pesar de no ser precisamente lo que llamamos "extraordinaria" no deja de ser impresionante para tu edad…»_

 _-… por lo que usando mi soberana y pepina autoridad como Obispo…-_

 _PAAAAAAAAAAM_

 _-¡Griselda, que acabo de salir del hospital!- se quejó el exorcista de cabello castaño al recibir un golpe en la nuca por parte de una despampanante rubia de ojos azules con un cuerpazo de infarto vestida de monja._

 _Se le notaba molesta._

 _-¡Y DE LA MANERA QUE ME VENGO A ENTERAR!- gritó Griselda de tal manera que el pobre hombre se fue encogiendo en su sitio muerto de miedo, mientras un aura oscura rodeaba el cuerpo de la monja y por alguna extraña razón esta se hacía más grande… y atemorizante. -¡NI UNA LLAMADA! ¡NI UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO! ¿¡SABES EL MIEDO QUE SENTÍ CUANDO TE FUI A VISITAR Y NO TE ENCONTRÉ!? ¡PENSÉ QUE TENDRÍA QUE IRTE A BUSCAR A LA MORGUE!-_

 _-¡Eh! ¡Que no soy presa fácil!-_

 _PAAAAAAAAMMMMMM_

 _-¡FUE UNA MALDITA EXPLOSIÓN NUCLEAR, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡NO UNA HERIDA DE GUERRA CUALQUIERA! ¡FUE UNA PUTA EXPLOSIÓN NUCLEAR QUE DEVORÓ MEDIO CONTINENTE! ¿¡EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO CUANDO DECIDIERON HACERLA EXPLOTAR CON EL CHOQUE DE LOS PODERES DE LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES!? ¡PUDIERON MORIR!-_

 _-¡Vali aceptó la idea! ¡La mitad de la responsabilidad es de él!-_

 _-Lavinia ya se encargó de él-_

 _-Fue una gran persona…- se lamentó Issei, bajando la cabeza en señal de luto. –Nunca lo olvidaré… ¡no te preocupes, Albion! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TU PORTADOR MORIRÁ PELEANDO CONMIGO Y NO POR LOS EFECTOS COLATERALES DE UNA BOMBA!- los presentes podían jurar que a sus espaldas la imagen de unas olas colisionando en la orilla de una playa con el sol generando una imagen épica se vislumbró por un segundo, causando en ellos que una gran gota de sudor estilo anime cayera de sus cabezas._

 _ **[¡Apoyo la idea!]-**_ _expresó Ddraig de manera audible para todos, causando que la gota estilo anime creciera… la emoción del Dragón era claramente palpable._

 _-¿¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN QUE DECIR!?-_

 _-Sí/_ _ **[Sí]**_ _-_

 _-¡SI SERÁN…!-_

 _-Tienen para rato- comentó divertido un apuesto joven rubio de ojos verdes vestido con ropas de sacerdote saliendo de la nada, para sorpresa de Xenovia quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse... y soltar un bufido de dolor. –No te esfuerces mucho- exclamó preocupado sosteniendo a Xenovia entre sus brazos, causando que esta gimiera de dolor. –Pedazo de animal, mira cómo te ha dejado- la joven de cabello azul corto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, que se acentuó más al ver al mejor amigo de su hermano fruncir el ceño. –No te sorprendas, reconozco que Issei se toma esto en serio, es su manera de querer… ¡pero te ha dejado casi muerta!-_

 _-Si no duele no sirve- dijo Issei sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su pareja, quien acurrucada en su pecho lloraba desconsolada como una magdalena… algo muy atípico de ver… en verdad se debe de haber preocupado mucho. –Y decir que la quiero es poco: la amo. Es mi hermana, y si la he dejado como está es porque se merecía tener unas pruebas tan o más memorables que las nuestras… ¡y por supuesto que no voy a dejarla así!-_

 _[Blessing of Nature]_

 _Una luz blanca envolvió el cuerpo de Xenovia, y después de un ligero resplandor su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones: parecía como si la fiera batalla que había tenido con Issei jamás hubiera sucedido._

 _-Tiene que estar como nueva para la Ceremonia- concluyó Issei con una radiante sonrisa abrazando a una recuperada Griselda con mucho amor._

 _De entre las columnas oscuras del Campo Privado de Entrenamiento N°7 aparecieron las figuras de Vasco Strada, Ewald Cristaldi, Touji Shidou, Nero Raimondi, Deethelm Waldseemüler, Mirana Shatarova, Caesar Villiers, Kiyotora Shinra, Jessica Lagerkvist e Irina Shidou; quienes de los cuales todos menos Irina formaron un círculo alrededor del "Trío Dorado", Xenovia… y el ángel autoproclamado._

 _-¡Xenovia! ¡Felicidades!- chilló Irina dando saltitos de felicidad lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia, siendo torpemente correspondida. -¡Sabía que lo lograrías!-_

 _-Gracias…- la pobre joven de cabello azul se sentía al borde del desmayo… todas aquellas figuras de renombre mundial reunidas en un solo punto… solo para su Ceremonia de Promoción… todos exorcistas del más alto rango. -¿Te "ascendieron"?-_

 _-¡Siiiiiii!- sacando a relucir un par de alas blancas y un halo dorado sobre su cabeza, la joven castaña de peinado de coletas se puso en una dramática actitud de oración. -¡Y todo gracias a la divina Providencia y el gran corazón de Michael-sama! ¡Ahhh~ es todo un honor! ¡Estoy segura que mañana te llega la propuesta!-_

 _-¡IRINA! ¡La idea es que fuera una sorpresa!- le regañó Dulio._

 _-¡!- Xenovia sentía a su corazón latir desbocado._

 _¿Ella? ¿Un ángel?_

 _-¡Ya basta de cotilleos!- la imponente voz del anciano Strada y único Cardenal presente silenció todas las conversaciones. –San Hyoudou, al ser Maestro de la joven Xenovia se le conceden los honores-_

 _-Pss… con Issei bastaba, Maestro Strada- se quejó Issei generando risas de todos los presentes. Una fría mirada acompañada de un poco de aura silenció a todo el mundo. –En fin… es hora-_

 _Todos los presentes sacaron sus espadas de luz reglamentarias, y extendiendo la hoja apuntaron en dirección al centro del círculo donde se encontraba Xenovia, quien acompañada de Dulio, Griselda e Irina volteaba hasta quedar frente a su hermano y mentor._

 _-¡Un paso al frente, Aprendiz!-_

 _Separándose de sus "padrinos", Xenovia se arrodilló frente a su hermano al estilo medieval, quien invocando a su fiel espada adoptó una expresión solemne._

 _-No tengas miedo frente a tus enemigos; se valiente y recta para que Dios te ame; habla siempre con la verdad aún si te llevara a la muerte; protege a los desprotegidos y no hagas el mal. Este es tu juramento- calentando su espada con su poder, dio un par de toques en cada hombro de la joven, terminando con un pequeño corte peligrosamente cerca de su cuello… está de más decir que dolió mucho. –Y esto es para que te acuerdes de él._

 _ **«Xenovia Hyoudou, en el nombre del Altísimo y por el poder que me confiere el Tribunal de la Santa Inquisición de la Santísima Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana y Universal; yo te nombro Exorcista. Levántate como tal»**_

* * *

Una joven exorcista de cabello azul y ojos fieros luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el flamante nuevo robot de entrenamiento salido hace poco de las calderas de Grigori. Y de seguro se preguntarán, ¿por qué esta joven exorcista, que apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años, entrenaba con semejante pieza de arte tecnológico de última generación?

Uno: ella era Xenovia Quarta.

Dos: Xenovia estaba dispuesta a "traer de vuelta" a su querido y adorado "hermano mayor" del "Lado Oscuro" en el que había "caído" tras el prolongado exceso de la "Energía Natural" e inducido por "los sentimientos negativos de los anteriores portadores de la Longinus [Boosted Gear]".

Tres: acababa de darse cuenta que su hermano mayor le haría mierda apenas la vea.

Y sí, _joder,_ esa era la cruda verdad. El robot de entrenamiento "Fallen 001" tenía la muy útil habilidad de imitar los movimientos de cierto individuo (previa programación) y adaptar los movimientos del sujeto en tiempo real al momento del combate siguiendo un algoritmo lógico que predecía con un 98.9% de exactitud lo que haría el susodicho sujeto de encontrarse en la misma situación.

Vamos, si un trozo de metal con cables ya la estaba dejando en ridículo, ¡ni imaginar lo que pasaría en un combate real! Xenovia bloqueaba, paraba, esquivaba y volvía a atacar con su sable de luz de entrenamiento en movimientos que hace un año le habían servido de las mil maravillas para luchar de igual a igual con Issei… pero luego de unos escasos cinco minutos de haber comenzado, el casual comentario de "si me hubiera puesto verdaderamente serio no habrías tenido ninguna oportunidad" cobraba bastante sentido.

Issei era una máquina (no, eso no le hacía justicia), un artista en el arte de la esgrima. Autodidacta desde que tiene memoria, entrenado con brutalidad por el mismísimo Vasco Strada (considerado el exorcista más poderoso de la historia), con acceso libre a las tácticas, estilos y estrategias de los portadores de la Longinus que contenía el alma del Dragón Galés, sumados a una imaginación prodigiosa, no era de extrañar que a pesar de que el robot no pudiera imitar a la perfección las habilidades de su hermano, fuera un oponente casi imbatible.

El "Issei-bot" movía su espada a una velocidad tal que parecía que más de diez espadas atacaran a su oponente desde todos los ángulos disponibles. Solo porque la pelea era entre prodigios de la espada (y una había sido entrenada por el otro, por lo que más o menos conocía su estilo) evitaba que el combate acabara rápido. Y cuando Xenovia lograba encontrar un hueco entre la estela de luz que dejaba el "Issei-bot", este reaccionaba en cuestión de nanosegundos y ella debía poner muchísimo más esfuerzo en bloquear la brutal arremetida.

La batalla terminó tan rápido que Xenovia no fue consciente de ello hasta después de sentir el frío tacto de la espada en su cuello: solo bastó un pequeño descuido para que el "Issei-bot" moviera su hoja en un arco preciso y mandara a volar la espada de Xenovia por los aires.

Desarmada.

Agotada.

Indefensa.

Impotente.

-Y es por esto… que si ven a Hyoudou, solo hay dos opciones: corren o mueren- instruyó Griselda Quarta a la nueva y asustada generación de graduados exorcistas, quienes sentados en el suelo miraban junto a su instructora el "combate" entre "la princesa decapitadora" y "el ex-exorcista más fuerte de la última década". –Sólo el Joker Dulio, el maestro Strada o yo tenemos el poder suficiente para hacerle frente sin contar a los Serafines…-

Uno de los tantos exorcistas ahí presentes ahogó un grito, y Xenovia miró a su "hermana" con molestia, pero internamente asustada y en cierta parte orgullosa. Parece que su hermano tenía suficiente poder para cumplir su sueño…

 _Su sueño,_ recordó Xenovia mirando al Issei-bot agachándose y luego de unas complicadas contorsiones convertirse en un maletín plateado. _¿Acaso era posible que esa hubiera sido la razón para abandonar la Iglesia? ¿Abandonarla a ella?_

 _No,_ se dijo meneando la cabeza. _Fue por su exposición prolongada al "Lado Oscuro" de la Energía Natural. Eso es lo que determinaron los estudiosos de la Iglesia. Y si ellos lo decían, tenía que ser…_

-… personalmente considero que darles esta clase de datos es una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero los Altos Mandos me han encargado instruirlos con la mayor precisión posible. Esto más parece una charla magistral… y estoy bastante segura que a Ise… a Hyoudou le disgustaría bastante saber que es tan famoso que le dedican charlas, libros y programas en todo el mundo…- el desliz de la monja fue notorio para todos los graduados, quienes no pudieron evitar sentir pena por su instructora:

No era secreto que entre Hyoudou y Quarta había pasado algo más que una linda amistad… el dolor en el rostro de Griselda era notable cada vez que hablaba de él.

-Issei Hyoudou nació el 15 de abril de 1992, o por lo menos eso indicaban la carta que traía consigo cuando llegó al Orfanato. Así como la mayoría de la "nueva guardia", es huérfano, y el misterio del quiénes fueron sus padres es uno de los principales objetivos de investigación de Issei-

-Eso no es del todo cierto- interrumpió una dulce voz salida de ninguna parte.

De entre la luz de los potentes reflectores que iluminaban el auditorio donde la nueva generación de exorcistas tenían una charla sobre "las principales amenazas de la Iglesia hoy en día", la figura de una extremadamente hermosa joven de rubios cabellos rizados y figura voluptuosa surgió como si de un ángel del cielo se tratase. Y efectivamente, así era.

El nombre de aquella mujer era Gabriel, uno de los "Cuatro Grandes Serafines" y considerada "la mujer más poderosa del Cielo".

-¡L-lady Gabriel!- se sorprendió Griselda al reconocer a su ilustre Jefa del "palo de corazones" de los [Brave Saints].

-Buenas noches, Gri-chan. Y a ti también, Xen-chan. Por supuesto a todos ustedes también. La paz esté con ustedes- saludó Gabriel. -No es necesario que se arrodillen o algo, ¿saben? Al igual que a mi hijo, me incomodan las formalidades- comentó seguidamente, y un poco de despliegue de aura angelical fue suficiente para silenciar los deseos impuros que comenzaban a surgir entre los novicios.

-¿Hijo?- preguntó tímidamente una de las exorcistas, siendo respaldada por el resto de sus compañeros quienes también tenían curiosidad de saber quién había sido el suertudo que había logrado conquistar el corazón de semejante mujer.

-Ise- respondió Gabriel, aguantando una risita al ver las muecas incrédulas de prácticamente todos los presentes.

Es que no era para menos, ¡estamos hablando del hijo de un Serafín! La reproducción de ángeles con humanos es prácticamente imposible, y a los contados casos que lo logran el fruto de esa unión de les denomina "niños milagro"; seres de gran poder angelical sin la posibilidad de "caer". Pero para que esto suceda, la unión del ángel y el humano debe ser bajo el contexto del "verdadero amor", puro y sin condiciones… algo bastante difícil.

–Hijo adoptado- aclaró luego de un minuto, esta vez no pudiendo aguantar la risa al ver a los exorcistas caer cómicamente de espaldas. –Adoptado por sangre y magia-

-¿Adoptado por qué?- preguntó Xenovia, quien no había oído esa parte de la historia… su hermano solo le había dicho que Gabriel era su madre adoptiva… y nada más. Y qué decir de Griselda… parece que una década de amistad y cinco años de noviazgo no bastaban para que Issei se abra completamente a ella… si su partida le había dolido, esto era como echar sal a la herida.

 _Issei no confiaba en mi… nunca lo ha hecho,_ pensó Griselda, con el corazón destrozado y una tristeza profunda.

-Es un secreto de alto nivel en el Cielo, y creo que es mi deber como madre defender a mi hijo en la medida de lo posible- reflexionó Gabriel en voz alta, y había tal convicción en su voz que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. –Cuando Ise llegó al Orfanato, había una carta con él que a decir verdad no mencionaba el nombre de sus progenitores, pero el sello con el que estaba sellada fue todo lo que necesitó el encargado para contactar con los Altos Mandos y que ellos contactaran con el Cielo-

-¿El sello?-

-El sello de la familia Pendragon- reveló Gabriel.

-¡!- eso en verdad nadie se lo esperaba… aunque Griselda había tenido sus sospechas… que Ise se denominara así mismo como "el caballero de la cobardía" con todo el orgullo del mundo influía bastante en ello.

-¿Q-qué?-

-¿Pendragon?-

-¿ESA familia Pendragon?-

-¿La del rey Arturo?-

-Sí, la del mismo Arthur Pendragon, Rey de Britannia, Protector de Camelot y portador de la Excálibur- confirmó el ángel a los impactados exorcistas, quienes prestaron más atención que nunca a la charla.

No por la amenaza que representaba Hyoudou… sino porque les interesaba saber más sobre el que alguna vez fue considerado "el exorcista más poderoso".

-Un hijo de los Pendragon en un orfanato católico era demasiado sospechoso para pasarlo por alto, por lo que en secreto me enviaron a mi… unos exámenes rápidos habían confirmado que el niño tenía una afinidad perfecta con las espadas sagradas y poseía un [Sacred Gear], aunque en ese momento no lo sabíamos… más temprano que tarde nos enteramos por qué estaba allí… ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos enterado-

Los exorcistas aguantaron la respiración, intuyendo que algo bien feo se avecinaba. Y es que a pesar de ser cliché, usualmente los héroes tenían un comienzo trágico… Hércules siendo casi asesinado por víboras de Hera… Perseo encerrado en una torre… Rómulo y Remo arrojados al río Tíber… Jesús salvado de milagro de la matanza de niños organizada por Herodes…

-El bebé era una ternurita… todos lo amamos apenas lo vimos… parte de su encanto natural… apenas tendría unos días de nacido… por lo que nos asustamos mucho cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a gritar como si no hubiese un mañana… por más que buscábamos no podíamos encontrar el problema, hasta que se me ocurrió buscar en su alma… sus padres acababan de repudiarlo mágicamente- suspiró con pesar, mirando al horizonte por la ventana. –Era el típico cliché trágico, casi poético si me lo preguntan… pero de todas formas, qué puedo saber yo. ¿Qué es poesía, de todas formas? Solo sé que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados…-

Silencio fue todo lo que siguió a la declaración de Gabriel. La gran mayoría no entendía, pero a juzgar por las horrorizadas muecas de los magos del grupo, debía ser algo grave…

 **Cruaaac cruaaaac**

Aunque jamás llegaran a saberlo debido a que ese tipo de magia es un secreto celosamente guardado por las familias mágicas nobles, y gracias al hermoso cuervo que golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana con una carta amarrada a la pata, sacando a todos de sus reflexiones.

Era un ave preciosa, no como los otros cuervos: grande, soberbio, de arrogantes ojos negros como pozos sin fondo y azuladas plumas negras como una noche sin estrellas. Y allí, firme y decidido, graznaba con un tono monótono expresando su impaciencia por hacer entrega de aquella misiva de sobre blanco y sello rojo, con un pequeño lazo negro completando el cuadro.

Con parsimonia, Gabriel se incorporó y abrió la ventana para que el cuervo pudiera pasar, ignorando la mirada alarmada de Griselda y el brillo en los ojos de Xenovia.

-Mi hijo no es así, Griselda- regañó Gabriel a la exorcista al percibir su inquietud. –De todas formas, ni siquiera sabría cómo maldecir una carta. No es algo que se enseñe en la Academia de Exorcistas-

La monja tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

Con un suspiro, el ángel de cabello rubio tomó la carta, rompió el sello y abriendo el sobre sacó la pequeña tarjeta que contenía. Escrito con una estilográfica (y en letra legible, gracias a Griselda por las extenuantes clases de caligrafía), la tarjeta decía:

 _XXXXX_

 _Queridos todos:_

 _Muy buenas tardes, y antes que nada déjenme expresarles mis más sinceras felicidades por su graduación, jóvenes exorcistas. "Generación del Dragón"… un gran detalle, en lo personal me siento bastante abochornado por tantas referencias, pero creo que ya debería acostumbrarme… lo que estoy seguro nunca pasará. Me alegra saber que esta nueva generación tiene las suficientes agallas para tocarle los cojones a los Altos Mandos y salir bien librados de ello. En mis tiempos (demonios, ya parezco un anciano. Pero la guerra nos hace madurar, ¿verdad?), ya los habrían enviado directamente a "penitencia" ante la mera sugerencia de "subversión"… suerte que las cosas ya no se hacen así, ¿verdad?_

 _Pero esta carta no es para hablar de recuerdos. En parte es por ustedes, estimada nueva generación, y la otra razón es… ¿cómo puedo expresarlo sin sonar tan ofensivo? Sus defensas. Las. Mismas. Desde. Que. Me. Gradué. De. Exorcista. ¿En qué diablos están pensando? Sus guardias son débiles mentales, sus cámaras de vigilancia son fáciles de hackear, sus ilusiones para esconder su sistema de alarmas son patéticas y ni hablar de los cientos de pasadizos secretos de los que probablemente no saben nada… aunque admito que eso último es culpa mía. Lo único medianamente aceptable en su seguridad es el escuadrón de ángeles caídos que protegen los fragmentos de Excálibur, y eso ya dice mucho. Actualícenlas, dan vergüenza ajena._

 _Antes que me olvide, Clarent avisa que destruirá a Excálibur re forjada apenas la tenga en frente y por supuesto que yo le ayudaré; así que, como dice el dicho, "guerra avisada no mata gente"._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Ryu_

 _Pd: Ni la más peregrina idea de cómo convencieron a Kokabiel de colaborar con ustedes, y encima de liderar este pequeño grupo de seguridad, pero los felicito de todas formas. Es un secreto a voces que nuestro querido "Ángel de las estrellas" no está de acuerdo con la Alianza, y que haya cambiado su opinión de manera tan radical… definitivamente la diplomacia no es lo mío._

 _XXXX_

-Lady Gabriel… en ningún momento le hemos pedido ayuda a Grigori…- susurró Griselda, abriendo los ojos como platos ante la conclusión lógica que había llegado. -¡TODOS VAYAN A SUS PUESTOS, AVISEN AL CUARTEL! ¡NADIE ENTRA NI SALE DE ROMA!-

Como una estampida de pollos sin cabeza, todos los exorcistas presentes comenzaron a salir corriendo como almas que lleva el Diablo a peinar las calles en busca de los polizones, mientras que los "ascendidos" sacaban a relucir sus alas y salían disparados por la ventana a dar la alerta.

Xenovia estaba camino al cuartel, pero al recordar que había olvidado su espada de luz en el auditorio (sonrojándose de vergüenza inmediatamente al recordar un suceso parecido años atrás, y la monumental reprimenda que vino después), volvió por la puerta trasera, esquivando peatones y carros por igual.

Entrando al auditorio, se dirigió a la parte trasera del escenario a donde la espada había caído, cuando lo vio a Gabriel mirar con expresión complicada al cuervo frente a ella, quien curioso le devolvía la mirada. _Una mirada demasiado humana para un animal._

-Así que… "tocarle los cojones a los Altos Mandos"…- masculló Gabriel con molestia, haciendo un puchero tan adorable que debería ser ilegal. –Esa no es manera de expresarse, jovencito-

Extrañada por la conversación, Xenovia se agachó para no ser notada y miró en dirección al cuervo que parecía ser el misterioso interlocutor de Gabriel, pero el ave ya no estaba. En su lugar, un hombre _jodidamente guapo_ alto de aspecto serio de brillantes ojos de reptil amarillos con bordes rojos le devolvía la mirada. El hombre también llevaba una túnica de monje negra con capucha que le tapaba casi todo su largo cabello castaño. Parecía claramente disgustado.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó con un tono de voz melodioso que causó un estremecimiento en la columna vertebral de la joven de cabello azul.

-Ise, nunca he visto un cuervo con una mirada tan _humana-_

El corazón de Xenovia empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

-No soy tan humano como quisiera, "madre"- respondió Issei a la defensiva.

-Me refiero a la gran cantidad de sentimientos que reflejan, no a tu "verdadera naturaleza" que convenientemente ocultaste de la "Hero Faction"- explicó Gabriel tranquilamente, ignorando el brutal aumento de poder de Issei que fácilmente alcanzaba a un Cadre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Soy tu madre, Ise. Tenemos una relación que va más allá de la biología o la magia. Y sé que no me atacarás-

-¿No lo haré?- siseó peligroso, aumentando su poder a nivel Serafín. -He alcanzado un nivel de poder que ningún humano ha alcanzado jamás. El poder de un ser humano reside en su voluntad, madre… y no deberías subestimar mi voluntad-

-Y por esa misma razón sé que no me atacarás-

-¿Entonces por qué reúnes tanto poder? Si no temieras que te ataque, no tendrías que tomar ninguna medida en caso que luchemos-

-¿Lucharás conmigo?-

-Si me atacas primero-

-Entonces no hay nada que temer-

-Siento tu miedo-

-Y yo el tuyo… pero no es a mi…-

-…-

-¿Temes lastimar a alguien en el proceso?-

-He tomado precauciones-

-Entonces le temes a alguien… pero no es de la Facción Santa ni Grigori… los Dioses no porque son demasiado arrogantes para involucrarse de manera directa en estos asuntos…- reflexionó en voz alta, sus ojos iluminándose ante la realización. –De todas las criaturas que habitan el mundo, ¿le temes a los demonios?-

-Mi respeto por el poder de sus dirigentes es suficiente para mantenerme alejado de la Gran Alianza-

-¿Los Maou? Quién lo diría- canturreó Gabriel, risueña. –A Sera-chan le encantaría saber que su héroe favorito le tiene miedo-

-Si tú puedes contra Lady Leviathan, yo también. Y el poder de Lord Asmodeo es insignificante comparado con el poder de la Energía Natural-

-Pero no el de Lucy-chan ni Beel-chan, ¿verdad?-

-No soy todopoderoso, soy realista. Tengo la suficiente confianza de poder vencer a Lord Lucifer perdiendo una pierna en el proceso… de Lord Beelzebub es quien tengo serias dudas-

-¡Oh! ¡Le tienes miedo a Aju-chan!- canturreó Gabriel como niña pequeña, picando el orgullo de su "hijo". –No tienes idea de cuántas personas MATARÍAN por saber eso-

-No tienes idea de cuántas personas he MATADO para tener este nivel de confianza-

-El Panteón Egipcio siempre me ha caído pesado, ¡pero no me malinterpretes! No es que hubiera deseado su extinción- se lamentó Gabriel. –Pero aquí entre nos, sabemos que cualquiera de las Tres Facciones bíblicas estaba más que preparada y dispuesta para exterminarlos… no eran uno de los Panteones más poderosos ni más queridos-

-No están precisamente "extintos"- algo en el aura de Issei cambió lo suficiente para que Gabriel abriera sus ojos como platos, horrorizada como nunca lo había estado en su vida… nunca pensó que su "bebé" llegaría tan lejos. –Solo digamos… que les he quitado ese "algo" que les daba tanto orgullo-

-Oh por Dios… Ise…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, negando con fuerza con la cabeza… no podía ser cierto… no podía aceptarlo. -¿Qué has hecho?-

-He desarrollado mis poderes a su máxima expresión… aunque sospecho que aún tengo mucho que aprender- los ojos de Ise brillaron con poder. –Aún no los he probado con un ser de la Alianza… y contrario a la creencia popular, te tengo mucho aprecio para probarlos contigo-

-No… por favor… Ise, no sigas… ese poder es maligno… ¡ES UNA ABERRACIÓN CONTRA LA NATURALEZA!-

-¡YO soy una aberración contra la naturaleza! ¡NUNCA DEBÍ NACER!- explotó Ise, haciendo temblar todo Italia con el peso de su poder.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos.

-Eso… no es importante ahora- se calmó Ise, acercándose a Gabriel a paso lento… había algo en su lenguaje corporal que Xenovia podía interpretar como culpa. –Lo importante es la estabilidad de la Alianza… y del orden-

-Orden fue lo que perturbaste al desarrollar algo tan vil como eso- lloriqueó Gabriel, negándose a mirarlo.

-No hay bien ni mal: solo existe el poder y aquellas personas lo suficientemente débiles como para intentar buscarlo… todo es cuestión de voluntad- explicó Ise su filosofía. –Son los actos los que nos definen, madre… y yo… mi voluntad… mi sueño… usaré este poder para que el mundo esté en paz-

-¿Paz bajo tiranía?-

-Prefiero llamarlo… "entendimiento a base de golpes"- de entre sus túnicas el Dragón Rojo sacó una enorme espada con una cruz en el pomo y protector en forma de hacha. Buscando entre sus bolsillos, sacó un lazo blanco. Ambas cosas se las entregó a Gabriel en las manos. –Ten, madre; dáselas a quien se las merezca. Así Kokabiel no podrá tenerlas todas-

-Destruction y Mimic- susurró la Serafín, mirando ensimismada los fragmentos de Excálibur. -¿Cómo…?-

-Su seguridad es una verdadera mierda…- se calló al recibir una palmada en el trasero. -¿Auch?-

-Cuida esa boca, jovencito, o te la lavaré con jabón- intentó bromear Gabriel, siendo sus esfuerzos recompensados ante la risa pura y cristalina de su "hijo".

Su corazón se estrujó al ver unos hermosos ojos color dorado brillante como los abrasadores desiertos del Sahara llenos de calidez y bondad devolviéndole la mirada… aún había esperanza.

* * *

 _ **Sé que no tengo excusa para la larga demora… así que dejaré este capítulo por aquí y me retiraré lentamente… *esquiva un elefante* ¡HEY!**_

 _ **En fin. Dejando de lado la broma, no tengo excusa para la larga demora, pero deben comprender que tengo una vida… problemas… clases… ¡Y UNAS GANAS DE MATAR HORROROSAS A TODOS LOS #$% & QUE PLAGIAN MIS HISTORIAS! ¡LUCRANDO CON ELLAS!**_

 _ **Estimados, no soy solo yo… joder, la falta de créditos/consulta previa antes de publicar/conchudez extrema es desesperante…**_ _ **"El jardín de los pecadores"… "High School DXD if: Left Behind"…**_ _ **"El Dragón Emperador del Fin"… "El Clan Perdido: los poseedores de las llamas doradas"… "High School DxD Re: Life"… y la lista sigue… es sencillamente increíble cómo es que algunos se zurran en la gente y hacen esto… ¡un pequeño mensaje por privado pidiendo permiso no mata a nadie!, ¿saben? Es… frustrante.**_

 _ **No lo hagan, por favor. No tengo idea de qué otra manera decirles. Me dan ganas de mandar todo al demonio. Joder, ya va mucho tiempo que voy pidiéndoles, ROGÁNDOLES… ¿es mucho pedir un poco de respeto? Me quitan todas las ganas de escribir…**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20… gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes, escribiré la boda en un capítulo especial… pero será más adelante.**_

 _ **Vibranium619, ¡gracias por el review! Me encanta cuando hacen reviews así… animan mucho a continuar escribiendo… a pesar de los idiotas que desmoralizan siempre. Me emociona bastante que alguien haya captado las referencias…**_

 _ **Y hablando de referencias… ¡les propongo un reto! ¿Pueden hallar las referencias que coloqué en este capítulo? Hay una en especial que refiere a una saga de libros a los que les tengo un cariño especial, con ellos aprendí a leer… y les voy dando una pista, ¡no es Star Wars! (aunque hay varias, pero bueno… eso tienen que descubrirlo ustedes)**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	5. Prólogo - V

**Highschool DxD - The Rise of the Cowardice Knight**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de los productos derivados de la magnánima obra del Maestro Ichiei Ishibumi-sama. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor.**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Obra completamente mía hecha por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Categoría M por si las dudas, pero registrada como T porque… Fanfiction es así. Avisados están. Este fic puede contener groserías, escenas subidas de tono, temas sensibles y demás. Yo me lavo las manos.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Declaro ahora mismo que la imagen portada de esta historia no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Nueva simbología:**

-En el nombre del Padre…- Conversación normal

-" _Del Hijo…"_ \- Pensamientos varios

-*Y del Espíritu Santo…*- Transmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc

[Amén] – Seres superiores sellados

[ _¡Por Inglaterra!_ ] – Espadas Sagradas

 **-¡Muerte a los Traidores!-** Seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

 _Querido Issei:_

 _Hoy es sábado, creo que 24 o 25 de agosto. Hoy hemos querido empezar a escribir tu historia para que en el futuro la leas, la sepas, la vivas... y para que nosotros también la vivamos, como ahora, como cada día y cada minuto de tu vida._

 _Con tu padre, desde que nos casamos, el día de San Valentín, 14 de febrero del año..., pensábamos y hablábamos de ti. ¿Cómo serías físicamente, cómo serías por dentro en tu corazón, cuándo vendrías a alegrarnos la vida, a completar nuestra felicidad?... y rezábamos por ti, para que vinieras pronto y sano... bueno, tu padre rezaba y yo escuchaba, como la "maldita pagana" que era ya que no compartía su fe... pero era SU pagana, así que eso no importaba mucho._

 _Un día de semana, después de mi trabajo, fui a hacerme unos chequeos médicos. Pensábamos que era posible que ya estés en camino, pero había que esperar la confirmación del médico… aunque yo ya lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra era la hermosa sensación de que un especialista confirmara el innegable hecho._

 _Teníamos muchas expectativas y mucha ilusión, las monjitas de una Orden de la que no recuerdo el nombre (Hermandad de Santa María Virgen, si no me equivoco... pero en verdad no importa; el punto es que eran monjitas: raritas pero muy amables y bonachonas) nos ayudaban con sus oraciones, nos dijeron que el ángel a quien me habían encomendado era especialista en niños, así que emprendimos un estudio de angeología REAL(con el vasto contenido de la biblioteca Pendragon como sustento), como jugando, para darle un contenido bonito a nuestras noches, tu padre leía y me contaba, por supuesto yo me quedaba escuchándolo atentamente, aunque él te diga luego que me quedaba profundamente dormida..._

 _Y así, avanzaba nuestro estudio sobre Dios y sus ángeles y arcángeles y Serafines y toda la parafernalia que es la Facción Angelical y la historia de la Iglesia en el mundo humano... fue en esa semana en que nos enteramos… bueno, tu papá se enteró y yo lo confirmé._

 _Tu padre vino de trabajar por la noche y me encontró en la ducha, así que me preguntó por los resultados y no le quería decir nada... era bastante divertido torturarlo con la intriga. Oí que dejó su maleta en nuestro cuarto, cambiaba su ropa y más temprano que tarde se metió al baño para insistir en la pregunta. Cuando asomó su rostro por las cortinas de la ducha lo supo, según él "mis hermosos ojos estaban más iluminados que siempre y mi sonrisa irradiaba lo que esperábamos" pero lo importante era que... ¡estaba embarazada!_

 _Mi querido hijito, estabas ya en el vientre de tu madre... aquella que te amó desde el momento en que sintió tu presencia a través de la Energía Natural..._

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[The Rise of the Cowardice Knight]**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04: A**_ ** _lovely little family_**

* * *

Issei finalizó su meditación y abrió los ojos. Las notas, de letra fina y estilizada escritas en un cuaderno negro de tapa dura y hojas amarillentas, seguían allí. Una fascinante aura oscura (o por lo menos a sus ojos) las rodeaba, y en cierta manera le era familiar. Era caligrafía de mujer, impregnada con el Lado Oscuro de la Energía Natural.

Poderosa.

Imponente.

Su poder la reconocía, lo llamaba, lo aceptaba… _lo quería._

-¿Dónde… encontraron… esto?- preguntó con toda la calma que Issei Hyoudou podía aparentar a un ciertamente alegre Cao Cao, quien miraba con una sonrisa ladina y un poco de lástima a uno de sus más fieles aliados y el segundo de los dos pilares donde se sustentaba el poder bélico de la [Hero Faction] temblar incontrolablemente mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones…

Fallando miserablemente, bastaba con ver al torrente de lágrimas que era el Hyoudou en ese momento… pero no es algo que le fuera a echar en cara, sobre todo AHORA… prefería conservar su cabeza, muchas gracias.

-Lo encontramos en una antigua Mansión japonesa escondida cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh…- el descendiente de héroe se calló un momento al ver la mirada de incredulidad del Hyoudou. – ¡No me mires así! De no haberte conocido y haberme acostumbrado a tu aura, jamás la habría encontrado… o tal vez la Mansión quería ser encontrada, no lo sé…-

-Fue ocultada con magia, supongo-

-Con magia Onmyōdō, magia nórdica… y otra que no reconocemos- dijo el descendiente de Faustus mientras entraba sin saludar por la abierta puerta de la morada de Issei. Su pelo estaba despeinado y unas cuantas canas que hace unas horas no estaban ahí podían notarse; la montura de sus lentes estaba rota. –La magia Onmyōdō no fue muy difícil de desbloquear, aunque debo admitir que las runas nórdicas dieron algo de guerra, servían principalmente para esconder el complejo y evitar que intrusos entraran… sí, era un complejo con la Mansión Hyoudou siendo el principal edificio… en cuanto a la magia desconocida… está en un nivel MUY diferente a TODO lo que he visto hasta la fecha-

Issei logró retomar el control de sus emociones y miró a Georg con curiosidad. Y no era para menos, en los ojos del mago se podía vislumbrar una insana emoción y deseos psicópatas. Un poco raro, ¿verdad?

-Suenas como si la hubieras pasado muy mal… sabiendo cuánto te gusta la magia- inquirió el exorcista renegado con curiosidad y un poco de diversión… no debería burlarse de la desgracia de su compañero pero no podía evitarlo… eran pocas las veces en que veía a Georg tan… exaltado.

-¡¿PASARLA MAL?! ¡ES UNA MALDITA MARAVILLA!- chilló Georg con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, perdiendo todo su autocontrol. -¡ESAS BARRERAS SON LA PUTA OSTIA! ¡APENAS LOGRAMOS SUPERARLAS Y ESTAS SE VOLVIERON A RECONFIGURAR MÁS FUERTES QUE ANTES! ¡Y LO QUE LE HACEN A LOS INTRUSOS…! ¡NECESITAMOS BARRERAS ASÍ!-

-¿Entonces cómo lograron entrar?- preguntó Issei intrigado, tan interesado en el tema como un niño a los que sus padres le cuentan un cuento fascinante.

-Esa es la cuestión… la barrera solo deja pasar a aquellos que voluntariamente se dañan a sí mismos a modo de tributo antes de entrar- contestó esta vez Cao Cao remangándose su camisa para dejar ver unas cicatrices recién cerradas en sus muñecas… Issei sintió que su respeto por el hombre crecía, ¡había tenido los huevos para cortarse las venas! –Pero el daño auto-infringido no es la única condición para entrar… tienes que pasar un…- Cao Cao se quedó de repente sin habla, para maravilla de Georg y muchísima más curiosidad de Issei.

-¡UN HECHIZO DE PROTECCIÓN DE SECRETO!- Georg estaba en el mismísimo cielo… figurativamente hablando, claro, mientras examinaba a un estupefacto Cao Cao quien por más que intentaba no podía emitir una sola palabra. -¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, EL HECHIZO IMPEDIRÁ QUE TRANSMITAS EL SECRETO POR CUALQUIER FORMA QUE SE TE OCURRA!-

-Entonces no puedo hacer nada que le dé a cualquiera que no sepa el secreto siquiera una pista de qué se trata…- reflexionó Cao Cao, rindiéndose ante el poder del hechizo y decidiendo que era inútil tratar de advertirle a Issei… él podía manejarlo con mucha mayor facilidad que él, después de todo ese era su trabajo. –Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué me dejó advertirle sobre el tributo de sangre?-

-¿No es obvio?- cuestionó Issei como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. –El tributo de sangre no está ahí por las puras, no creo que a nadie le guste tener manchada de sangre la fachada de su casa, ¿verdad? Está ahí para que aquella persona que tenga la intención de entrar no pueda hacerlo en su mejor estado… aún si logras entrar no podrás estar completamente en forma para defenderte de lo que sea que hayan puesto adentro para proteger el lugar-

-Joder, compañero, tu familia materna debe haber sido una con una vena bien psicótica… nos costó treinta magos trabajando al unísono para revocar la magia nórdica mientras otros veinte murieron tratando de disipar las barreras de magia desconocida… sin contar que de esos treinta solo cuatro salieron con vida cuando los anteriores dieciséis activaron con su muerte las defensas internas… y entrar a la Mansión Hyoudou fue la experiencia más aterradora de mi puta vida…- confesó Georg mientras este y Cao Cao se estremecían al recordar la última defensa de la maldita Mansión… a un ser cualquiera le hubiera dado un ataque cardíaco con solo _verla_. –No pienso entrar a ese lugar de nuevo ni aunque me pagaran todo el oro del mundo-

-¿Y entonces qué estamos esperando?- exclamó Issei con decisión levantándose de un salto. Su aura dándole una apariencia imponente y poderosa. -¡Vamos!-

* * *

 _Cuando nos enteramos de tu venida no lo podíamos creer. Era la felicidad tan inmensa que salía de nosotros... así que decidimos no decir nada, gozar solamente los dos, contigo, esperar un poco a que estuvieras bien, "viable", decía la doctora..._

 _La primera preocupación era que tenía algunos pequeños fibromas, las primeras ecografías mostraban el saco embrionario con claridad, pero también algunas manchitas de estos extraños bultitos. El peligro era que esos fibromas podían expulsarte a ti recién en formación. Así que la doctora me recetó unas medicinas para fortalecerte y esperar los siguientes quince días para ver otra ecografía._

 _Hubo días de gran preocupación de nuestra parte. Yo tenía algunos descensos parecido a sangre... no tienes idea de qué tan profundo era mi dolor al pensar en la posibilidad de perderte, tan chiquito y tan indefenso. Tu padre rezaba en silencio tratando de consolarme, pidiéndole a su Dios que estuvieras bien. Mi Issei… solo tú has sido silencioso testigo de todo el dolor que tu mami tuvo que soportar… tus pequeños intentos de comunicarte conmigo a través de la Energía Natural me conmovieron hasta el borde de las lágrimas… apenas formándote y ya eras capaz de manifestar el poder de nuestro Clan… no puedo esperar para enseñarte todo lo que sé, aunque tengo miedo que la familia de tu padre se entere de nuestro pequeño secreto… pero incluso si lo descubrieran no dejaremos que te hagan daño, antes muertos._

 _Los días pasaron tortuosamente lento hasta que llegó el día de la ecografía del tercer mes... para verte..._

 _Los resultados no pudieron ser mejores. El saco embrionario había arrinconado a los pequeños fibromas y, aparentemente, los había expulsado, por eso, tal vez, los descensos. Tú, nuestro bebito, habías tenido que luchar tus primeras batallas y las habías ganado y nosotros estábamos radiantes…_

 _Ese mismo día decidimos compartir la noticia con las familias. Fuimos a visitar, como todos los fines de semana, a tus abuelitos, Lord y Lady Pendragon… estábamos nerviosos, no les habíamos dicho NADA y sabiendo lo estirados que son no teníamos ni idea de cómo reaccionarían. Lo único que hicimos fue enseñarles las ecografías y tu abuelita pegó un grito de alegría que te hizo hasta saltar... y empezó a llamar a todos tus tíos para contarles. ¡Cómo gozábamos viéndolos felices!... ¡Cómo te preparábamos el camino a nuestra casa, a tu casa!..._

* * *

 **[Ok, cuando dijeron que el complejo estaba fuertemente protegido, no pensé que TANTO]**

" _Concuerdo contigo… pero no es como si cualquier barrera pudiera detenernos, ¿verdad, Ddraig?"_

 **[Hmp, no importa qué tan fuertes sean las protecciones, no pueden en contra de mi poder… aunque te doy mérito por todo lo demás]**

" _¡JA!"_

Issei, Georg y Cao Cao se encontraban parados en frente de un imponente torii (arco japonés) de aproximadamente siete metros de altura a las entradas de lo que aparentemente era la tenebrosa sección del bosque en medio de las montañas que rodeaban la protegida ciudad de Kuoh, uno de los puntos más emblemáticos del mundo moderno al haberse firmado en la única Academia que tenía el lugar (que ocupaba un buen puesto en el ranking mundial de mejor institución educativa) el famoso "Tratado de Kuoh", el cual puso fin oficialmente a la Guerra Fría entre las Tres Facciones Bíblicas.

Lo más gracioso de todo el asunto es que los tres terroristas se habían tomado todo el tiempo del mundo en entrar a la ciudad sin ser detectados por lo mejor de lo mejor de las barreras de seguridad que el Cielo, el Inframundo y Grigory podían ofrecer (cortesía de Issei), comer hasta la saciedad en el restaurante más caro del lugar sin pagar ni un centavo (cortesía de Georg) e incluso conseguir una inteligencia bastante completa sobre la seguridad interna (cortesía de Cao Cao) sin haber sido descubiertos.

Por supuesto que ese sentimiento ufano fue rápidamente desplazado al llegar a las puertas de donde supuestamente se encontraba el complejo Hyoudou… oh vamos, ¿enserio nadie había sospechado nada al ver un torii ROJO de madera de la era de la pera en medio de un bosque con talismanes pegados a los árboles aledaños? ¡Vamos! ¿Es que acaso la gente no tenía algo de sentido común?

-Ahora puedes encontrarlo… hace unas horas ni siquiera lo habrías notado…- dijo Georg con orgullo, mirando cómo el Dragón Rojo analizaba el torii con una seriedad que solo veía cuando entraba en batalla… o analizaba una barrera antes de destrozarla o sencillamente pasar por su punto más débil sin ser detectado. -¿Notas algo interesante?-

-El lugar… apesta a Energía Natural…- murmuró Issei pasando su mano por una de las columnas del torii. –Del Lado Oscuro, para ser más exactos… una ráfaga de viento y un escalofrío de electricidad… así es como se siente-

Issei no intentó hacer uso de la Energía Natural de alguna forma visible, ni el [Boosted Gear] ni mucho menos su espada; simplemente se quedó mirando atentamente, como si algo verdaderamente interesante estuviera escrito en la piedra… o en el aire que lo rodeaba.

Y es que ese era el mayor talento por el que Issei sentía un verdadero orgullo: su capacidad para _"ver"_ cualquier tipo de barrera, hechizo, maldición, encantamiento u otro para encontrar su punto débil… puntos que encontraba con extrema facilidad teniendo en cuenta su afinidad con la Naturaleza. Si tuviera que describirlo… todas las cosas del mundo estaban relacionadas de una u otra forma a través de "líneas" invisibles que unían ciertos "puntos", como un gran sistema de poleas… y como todos sabemos, si cortas en el lugar correcto… puedes hacer que todo caiga, o simplemente interrumpir su movimiento.

Lo que él veía ahora eran líneas sangrientas, rojas carmesí… no era necesario un simple tributo de sangre, ¡era necesario un tipo de sangre! Casualmente, Cao Cao e Issei compartían el mismo tipo de sangre mientras que la sangre de Georg era considerada como la "donante universal", así que aún era válido. Pero no podía evitar pensar que esto era…

" _Primitivo. Demasiado primitivo",_ decepcionado de los Hyoudou por elegir una defensa tan banal, _porque él sabía perfectamente que habían cosas mucho peores que la muerte o el daño físico,_ se alegró al pensar que habría algo más interesante dentro… solo tenía que pasar para averiguarlo.

[Clarent]

[ _Ten mucho cuidado, cariño… sabes que se pueden hacer muchas cosas con un poco de sangre cuando de magia se trata_ ]

" _Lo sé, Clarent. Tendré cuidado",_ replicó Issei antes de llenarse de valor y empuñar a su fiel compañera con fuerza. Hubo un destello dorado y unos toques escarlata; el torii brilló un instante antes de volver a su estado original, pero había una nueva sorpresa:

Detrás del gran torii apareció una especie de recepción de piedra con un gran pentagrama de exorcismo grabado en el suelo y dos estatuas de exorcismo de tamaño natural de... una especie de león raro japonés (Issei supuso que eran leones gracias a que había visto fotos de ellos antes, pero seguía sin verle el parecido… si quieren su opinión, parecen perros con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora) que guardaban el paso a una laaaarga sucesión de toriis de aproximadamente cuatro metros de alto… parece que a alguien le gustó bastante Fushimi Inari-taisha.

-Wow…- murmuró Issei admirando la vista un momento antes de avanzar un paso dentro de la recepción y comenzar a avanzar como si nada ante la incrédula mirada de sus compañeros. ¡¿Y LA PARTE EN LA QUE LOS LEONES SE LE LANZABAN ENCIMA?! ¡NO ERA JUSTO! –Tsk- masculló el castaño al pasar por el décimo torii para interna satisfacción de los héroes… parece que ni Issei tenía tanta suerte. -¿Un encantamiento gravitatorio?-

-Sí- contestó Georg con confianza. –Por cada torii que pases la gravedad aumenta… y hay aproximadamente cincuenta-

-Esto no es nada comparado con el peso del becerro de oro bíblico…- habían veces en que Issei odiaba su amnesia… los recuerdos venían en los momentos más inesperados… ¡y eran tan raros! –Lo tienen pastando en el Edén… ¿qué? ¿De dónde crees que la Facción Celestial saca gran parte de sus fondos?-

-Usan la mierda de un toro de oro animado blasfemo que traga pasto bendito en el sacro santísimo Jardín del Edén para conseguir fondos para mantener a la Iglesia y todos sus proyectos…- afirmó Georg, incrédulo. -¿Cuándo lo robamos?-

-Creo que la gallina de los huevos de oro del gigante ese del Himalaya nos vendría mejor- replicó Cao Cao, iniciando una seria discusión con Georg sobre qué hacer para conseguir fondos para su causa… era evidente que una guerra necesita dinero para desarrollarse y un ingreso extra no le hacía mal a nadie.

-¡¿No que las estatuas de oro que sacamos del palacio de Midas era suficiente?!- preguntó Issei ya por torii número cuarenta, [Booster Gear] activado y cinco [Boost] aplicados hasta el momento… había avanzado demasiado rápido para gusto de sus compañeros, ¡ellos se habían demorado dos horas en llegar allí levantando protección por protección e Issei había llegado allí a pie! Aunque por otro lado…

-¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE NO USES LOS AUMENTOS DEL [BOOSTED GEAR] A MENOS QUE SEA ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO NO ENTENDISTE?!- chilló Georg conteniendo las ganas de mandar todo al diablo y maldecir a su irresponsable amigo hasta el punto del agotamiento mágico.

-¡DISCULPA!- replicó Issei terminando el recorrido de los torii y levantando el brazo con el guantelete rojo chasqueó los dedos… Georg sintió al instante cómo las barreras y hechizos de los torii caían, dejándoles el camino libre. –Si no les importa, voy a descansar un rato…- dijo Issei en voz alta quedándose sin voz para el final de la oración. Tomando una bocanada de aire, añadió: -¡Y NO CAMBIEN DE TEMA! ¿¡CÓMO ES ESO QUE YA SE AGOTÓ NUESTRA PEQUEÑA FORTUNA!?-

-¡Cualquier cosa es culpa de Ophis y su estómago infinito!- dijo el líder de los Héroes riendo internamente al ver la cara de estupefacción de Issei antes de este caer al suelo, mirando hacia la nada a modo de negación.

Ambos descendientes de héroes se miraron mutuamente antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Cao Cao, ¿cuándo piensas decirle que usaste ese dinero para financiar las ONG ´s ecologistas?- preguntó Georg luego de un rato con diversión, aunque rápidamente se puso serio. –Es lo ÚNICO que Issei te ha pedido desde que lo convertiste en tu mano izquierda y nos enteramos de su condición-

-Lo haré más tarde, Georg- murmuró Cao Cao con tristeza… e impotencia. Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido. -¿Cómo va la investigación sobre el [Boosted Gear]?-

-Los efectos son irreversibles, aunque Issei ha podido mitigar los síntomas bastante bien con el uso de la Energía Natural, no será suficiente para curarse por completo- informó Georg en el mismo estado que Cao Cao. –Los aumentos del [Boosted Gear] tienen el mismo efecto en el cuerpo humano que el de una quimioterapia: aumenta la velocidad del metabolismo celular, así como la producción de magia del núcleo mágico del individuo, pero sus efectos secundarios siguen siendo los mismos. ¿Por qué crees que los Sekiryuutei mueren tan jóvenes… ignorando las muertes por el Juggernaunt Drive, por cierto?-

-¿Muerte celular?-

-Sí… eso incluye neuronas- reveló el descendiente del mago Faustus. –Sabía que esa pérdida de memoria no era normal… ¡su cerebro debe estar cagado!-

-Pero aun así sigue recuperando su memoria…- señaló Cao Cao un punto bastante válido. -¿Eso no es indicador de una recuperación?-

-Eventualmente su cuerpo será tan débil que no podrá mantenerse así mismo por mucho tiempo sin ayuda- dijo Georg, apretando los puños con impotencia y dolor… con el paso de los años había llegado a considerar a Issei como uno de sus mejores amigos, un compañero de armas al que le confiaría su vida de ser necesario, saber que eventualmente lo perderá… era algo difícil de asimilar. –Su afinidad con la Energía Natural es lo único que lo mantiene vivo… pero incluso con ella, el cuerpo humano tiene límites-

-¿Tienes algo que pueda ayudarlo?- preguntó Cao Cao con esperanza.

Georg pensó en silencio varios minutos antes de responder. –Supongo que la nekomata Kuroka podría servir para mitigar los síntomas que Issei no puede manejar por sí mismo… su raza siempre ha tenido un talento especial para la curación a través de la Energía Natural… así tendríamos un poco más de tiempo para encontrar una cura- dudó un poco antes de agregar: -Y en caso de llegar a lo peor… bueno, siempre tenemos el Plan B-

-¿Plan B?- siseó Cao Cao con enojo, la "Lanza del Destino" apareciendo ante su comando. –Ese plan es DENIGRANTE, Georg. Es preferible la muerte… creí que la bofetada que Jeanne te dio al sugerirlo había dejado bastante claro ese punto-

-Jeanne estaba histérica- replicó Georg. –No todos reaccionan igual ante esta clase de noticias-

-¡ESA… COSA… ERA SUFICIENTE PARA PONER HISTÉRICO A CUALQUIERA!- gritó Cao Cao, perdiendo todo su autocontrol, la [True Longinus] expulsando aura ante el enojo de su portador. -¡Siegfried casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad de agujas que tenía esa monstruosidad! ¡Heracles se puso _pálido_ con solo escucharte sugerir que Issei tenía que _vivir_ con eso _toda su vida_! ¡JEANNE TE HUBIERA ASESINADO SI ES QUE YO NO LA HUBIERA DETENIDO!-

-Eso solo era un prototipo- volvió a Georg, bastante culpable. –El resultado final del proyecto _**"Cowardice Knight"**_ tendrá la aprobación de Issei antes de la operación… tendremos en cuenta darle la mayor comodidad posible-

-¡COMODIDAD EN UN TRAJE QUE VA A MANTENERLO CON VIDA QUE PESA COMO MIERDA Y ES NECESARIA MAQUINARIA INDUSTRIAL PARA ENSAMBLARLO!- rebatió Cao Cao.

-Era solo un prototipo… estamos trabajando en diseñar uno más ligero- no recibió respuesta.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes que Cao Cao pudiera volver a hablar.

-Si tenemos que llegar a ese extremo…- advirtió Cao Cao implícitamente. –Espero _por tu bien_ que el traje por lo menos no sea rojo…-

Georg se permitió un pequeño asomo de sonrisa.

-Y sin los ojos de pescado-

-Y sin los ojos de pescado- aceptó Cao Cao, retomando su actitud digna e imponente. –Aunque déjale ese sonido pesado en el respirador… es jodidamente intimidante-

* * *

 _El poder de la Naturaleza no es fuego, es veneno._

 _Esa sencilla máxima recoge toda mi filosofía. Lo que mi padre y mi Clan, predecesores inferiores, no pudieron entender es que una verdad tan fundamental como ésa no es una muestra de entendimiento por mi parte sino de estupidez por la suya. El poder de la Naturaleza no es fuego. No puede irse pasando de una antorcha a otra sucesivamente hasta que todo un hemisferio esté iluminado con las llamaradas de un millón de luces._

 _Esto es lo que mi padre creía como un tonto, y como él, todos los Hyoudou que le precedieron en el último siglo. Es la razón de que los Hyoudou, antaño poderosos, se vinieran abajo mucho antes de la Purga de los Clanes. Cuando todos portan la llama, por muy tenue o parpadeante que sea, pronto llegan a la conclusión de que ellos son las estrellas más brillantes alrededor de las cuales deben orbitar todas las demás. A continuación se producen luchas internas y la victoria del enemigo es inevitable._

 _No, nuestro poder es veneno. Si se vierte en demasiadas copas, pierde su potencia hasta estar tan diluida que no es más que una sustancia irritante. Pero si se vierten todas esas copas en un único recipiente, entonces se tiene poder para detener el corazón de un dragón. Éste es el secreto. Ésta es la Regla de Dos: un Maestro debe contener todo el poder del lado oscuro. Un maestro debe decidir cómo ha de usarse ese poder. Compartir el poder es un acto de debilidad._

 _No obstante, el conocimiento del Clan Hyoudou debe sobrevivir cuando el maestro perezca. Por ese motivo, el maestro debe adquirir un aprendiz. El maestro instruye al aprendiz, pero sin ceder nunca ni una pizca de poder. El aprendiz va adquiriendo conocimientos a lo largo de los años de estudio, pero debe luchar por cada logro. Si el aprendiz llega a ser lo bastante fuerte, debe demostrarlo en un duelo a muerte. Si es el maestro el que cae, el aprendiz se convertirá en maestro; y así nuestro Clan continúa. Es posible que los dos juntos atraigan legiones de seguidores serviles, pero el verdadero poder permanecerá concentrado._

 _Siempre dos, un maestro y un aprendiz._

* * *

La primera impresión que Issei tuvo al llegar por fin al complejo Hyoudou era que había llegado a su propio funeral.

El sitio era enorme: las "pequeñas" casas que formaban un ángulo de noventa grados con la Mansión eran de aquellas típicas japonesas de dos pisos con puertas corredizas y toda la cosa; háblese de un primer piso con comedor y cocina; y un segundo piso con tres habitaciones estándar, una habitación matrimonial, baño y depósito para cachivaches varios.

También era impresionante ver el gran Dōjō al lado derecho de la Mansión, la armería al izquierdo, y las enormes parcelas de tierra unos 200 metros atrás (que parecían seguir siendo aradas por alguien o _algo),_ pero todos los edificios palidecían al lado de la enorme Mansión Hyoudou, _su Mansión, si es que Hyoudou se refería a él._

Una enorme edificación de seis pisos se alzaba imponente dominando por completo el paisaje. Como impulsado por una fuerza superior, Issei entró: un enorme vestíbulo del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol con una gran escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores y un… ¿ascensor? ¿Luces eléctricas? ¿Televisores último modelo? Esta casa definitivamente desentonaba con todo el estilo japonés del complejo… se había hecho posteriormente.

Issei encontró un plano de la casa y lo examinó con detalle, derritiéndose de ternura al leerlo.

 _Primer piso: Sala de estar, estudio, cocina y seis watishu_ (Issei supuso que se refería a habitaciones estilo japonés, aunque tendría que averiguarlo)

 _Segundo piso: Habitación del bebé, habitación futuro bebé_ (al parecer sus padres planeaban darle un hermanito en un futuro) _, segundo cuarto de invitados._

 _Tercer piso: Habitación de papá y mamá y almacén._

 _Cuarto piso: Habitaciones del abuelo Ichiro_ (supuso que su abuelo por parte materna) _, Lord Pendragon_ (su abuelo por parte paterna) _y Lady Pendragon_ (al parecer el matrimonio Pendragon no se llevaba muy bien)

 _Quinto piso: Habitación de Tía Grace_ (ni idea) _y Tío Arthur_ (¿el actual Lord Pendragon?) _, Yasaka-sama_ (¿qué relación tenían sus padres con la líder Yokai?) _y Yukihime_ (¿la seguridad de Yasaka?)

 _Sexto piso: Cuarto VIP_ (se veía interesante, tenía que investigar cuando terminara de sacarle el polvo a todo)

 _Azotea: Jardín y comedor._

 _Primer sótano_ (¡¿HAY MÁS DE UN SÓTANO?!) _: Sala de películas, salón de entrenamiento y aguas termales._

 _Segundo sótano: Piscina._

 _Tercer sótano: Biblioteca, laboratorio y cuarto seguro_ (¿habitación de pánico?)

 _Cuarto sótano: Calabozo_ (esto último le dio escalofríos, ¿para qué diablos los Hyoudou necesitarían un calabozo?) _y salón de interrogatorios_ (o torturas, de todas formas es lo mismo)

Issei terminó de leer, levantó la vista del plano y suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que la Energía Natural fluyera con libertad por cada célula de su cuerpo, abrazándola y sintiendo al universo orbitar a su alrededor… y entonces todo se congeló. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, o si terminaba tetrapléjico en una maldita cama sin poder moverse, o incluso si un día se despertaba sin saber ni su nombre (de nuevo)… esto era una de las pocas cosas que jamás quisiera olvidar: la sensación de absoluta _paz_ que le causaba dejarse llevar por la naturaleza.

Issei Hyoudou, contrariamente a la creencia de Griselda y gran parte de sus conocidos, no era tan estúpido como se le pintaba: tenía un instinto de auto-preservación jodidamente desarrollado (aunque varias veces lo terminara ignorando), probablemente gracias a los instintos que todo sensible a la Energía Natural tenía. Y _sabía_ que todo aquel conocimiento que tenía sobre la Energía Natural (lado oscuro, luminoso y gris, como insistían en clasificarlo los eruditos yokai) se perdería con él si no encontraba la forma de registrarlos.

Y esa era la principal razón por la que había accedido tan rápido a ir a aquella potencialmente mortal Mansión. Era _imposible_ que sus ancestros (porque era fácilmente deducible que su capacidad anormal con la Energía Natural era un rasgo que compartía con su madre, y según los escritos de esta misma, era algo que caracterizaba al _Clan_ Hyoudou) fueran tan estúpidos como para permitir que sus descendientes empiecen de cero con el estudio de su poder sin una guía adecuada.

Quería colaborar. Y por qué negarlo, quería saber hasta dónde habían llegado sus ancestros en el estudio de la Energía Natural. Quién sabe; tal vez se llevaría alguna sorpresa y estaría un paso más cerca de alcanzar el poder necesario para cumplir su sueño de traer paz al mundo… antes que su cuerpo no pudiera más y colapsara.

Ya había comenzado a notar los efectos del desgaste. Mareos; pérdida momentánea de memoria, no tan graves como la de hace unos años, pero era un signo visible de alarma; dificultades para respirar al hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, algo que odiaba con todo su ser ya que desde siempre se había valido de su cuerpo para pelear; y episodios ocasionales de fiebre alta que disparaban al cielo los instintos maternales de Jeanne, quien con fuerzas de Dios sabrá dónde lo obligaba a reposar en cama hasta que su temperatura se normalizara, hito bastante recalcable debido a su testarudez… Issei no podía evitar sentir muchísimo más respeto por ella que por Griselda.

Lástima que estuviera casada... en momentos como eso envidiaba a Siegfried por haber conquistado el corazón de aquel ejemplo del poder femenino en su máxima expresión. Y él moriría solo...

No podía negarlo… demasiado poder lo estaba matando. Gabriel tenía razón en decir que lo que había hecho era contra-natura… a pesar de haber fortalecido su cuerpo a niveles impresionantes, el conflicto entre la esencia divina que había e _xpropiado_ de los dioses egipcios (convirtiéndoles en meros mortales en el proceso) y el poder de Ddraig le estaba causando un dolor que a duras penas podía soportar gracias al soporte que la Energía Natural le otorgaba.

Había sido increíblemente estúpido. Definitivamente _divinidad_ no era sinónimo de _vitalidad,_ y sobre todo NO ERA LA CURA PARA LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS DEL DRAGÓN. Los dragones comían dioses de aperitivo ocasional; el cómo había llegado a la conclusión que mezclar excremento de dragón con algo tan puro y muchísimo más poderoso sería beneficioso para su salud seguía escapando de su comprensión.

Aún con la exaltación que le provocaba el fluir de la vida en su interior, Issei se encaminó a la derecha, ignorando el ascensor y la tentación de subir las escaleras e ir a explorar las habitaciones. No pudo evitar la sensación de sentirse observado. Extendiendo sus sentidos a su alrededor mientras caminaba, sintió a cientos de almas darle la bienvenida a _su hogar._ Era escalofriantemente conmovedor. ¿Había perturbado el reposo de sus ancestros al entrar? ¿Sus padres estarían al tanto de su llegada?

Issei se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del estudio con su mano a pocos centímetros del pomo, todo su ser paralizado por el pánico y la ansiedad. _Sus padres… ¿qué les diría?_ No es que haya sido del todo un santo, y admitía que había sido un imbécil por no haberse cuestionado su lealtad a la Iglesia desde hace un tiempo. _¿Cómo serían?_ Siempre se los había imaginado como unos seres sin rostro y sin género; solo unas sombras vagas sin forma definida. El pensamiento le causó vergüenza. _¿Estarían orgullosos de él?_ Lo dudaba muchísimo; asesino profesional no es la carrera ideal que un padre común y silvestre quisiera para su hijo y todas las muertes y súplicas y llantos y gritos y robos y extorsiones y explosiones y guerra y sangre y…

Antes de ser consciente del hecho, Issei estaba hiperventilando con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo. Le faltaba el aire. La indescriptible opresión que sentía al tratar de inhalar desesperadamente aire y no conseguirlo le estaba destrozando los nervios; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras una sustancia metálica subía dolorosamente por su tráquea y escapaba por su boca manchando el suelo de color carmesí, bloqueando el casi inexistente flujo de aire.

Se iba a morir, no había duda… ya comenzaba a ver puntitos negros frente a sus ojos… que horrorosa forma de morir... y solo... ¿así se sentían sus víctimas cuando las ahorcaba con el poder de la Energía Natural?

" _ **Respira…"**_

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire helado que revitalizó su cuerpo como si de un bálsamo milagroso se tratase, Issei abrió los ojos y se encontró de rodillas frente a un imponente escritorio de caoba, rodeado de estanterías, muebles y un peculiar aroma a tabaco. La habitación estaba desprovista de mal olor y el polvo que abundaba en el resto de la casa. Había una chimenea con fuego azul crepitando, y las lámparas se habían encendido, iluminando la estancia con un serio color turquesa.

Era el estudio. Había logrado entrar en él durante algún momento de su ataque, tal vez la sangre que había vomitado había desbloqueado algún tipo de barrera que se le había pasado por alto.

" _ **Último cajón… izquierda…"**_

El corazón de Issei detuvo por un segundo, mientras su cerebro ataba cabos sueltos a una velocidad que solo un exorcista de la Sección XIII podía alcanzar luego de varios años de experiencia investigando complicados casos para la Iglesia.

Su madre.

¡ERA SU MADRE!

Y al parecer la asesinaron… no lo abandonaron como había pensado… y al parecer su padre tampoco. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Solo su madre tenía las respuestas… y al parecer la única forma de traer su espíritu de vuelta al mundo de los vivos era…

Casi resbalando con su sangre, el joven adulto de cabello castaño sacó con mortal solemnidad un recipiente de plata con grabados de dragón y una daga con los mismos ornamentos. Sin mayor reflexión supo al instante lo que debía hacer. No era algo que se le había cruzado por la mente hasta el momento… era el _único_ miembro _vivo_ del _Clan Hyoudou._ Y al ser un _Clan_ , y al parecer este tenía la misma importancia que los actuales Cinco Grandes Familias de Japón, necesitaba un Cabeza de Familia que lo liderara.

No es que le gustara la idea… pero vamos: se estaba muriendo. A menos que sea de vida o muerte o encontraran alguna manera de estabilizar su salud, por mucho que odiara la idea, debía evitar el combate. O encontrar una nueva forma de pelear que no involucre mucho esfuerzo físico… sus conocimientos sobre el estilo de pelea de Dulio Gesualdo le vendría de perlas en esta ocasión.

-¡Gishiki: Kazoku keishō! _(Ritual: Herencia Familiar)-_ juntando de golpe las palmas de sus manos, Issei vio con fascinación cómo del cuenco emergían volutas nebulosas negras como el alquitrán envueltas en brillantes chispas rojo vino. La luz del fuego y de las lámparas se opacó hasta que la luz más brillante fue la producida por el poder familiar que surgía del cuenco… un poder tan oscuro como el de la propia Energía Natural que él empleaba. Sin más ceremonias se cortó la palma y apretando el puño dejó que la sangre escurriera libremente hacia el cuenco.

" _ **La paz es una mentira, sólo hay pasión"**_

" _ **Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza"**_

" _ **Con fuerza, obtengo poder"**_

" _ **Con el poder, obtengo victoria"**_

" _ **Y con la victoria, nuestras cadenas se rompen"**_

-Yo, Issei Hyoudou Pendragon, reclamo por ley, por sangre y por mi alma el Clan de los Hyoudou. Juro dirigirlo con honor y justicia; proteger a aquellos que pertenezcan al Clan y a sus aliados, por ley, por sangre, por juramento; y hacer caer nuestra ira en contra de aquellos que amenacen y traicionen la confianza del Clan Hyoudou. Así lo he jurado, así sea-

El poder surgió del cuenco y lo rodeó; una cascada brillante como de noche estrellada lo cubrió entero y probó su valor. Apenas podía respirar bajo su poder; un poder imponente de lo más profundo del Lado Oscuro de la Energía Natural, una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Pero Issei se negó a inclinarse ante ella; él usaba a la Energía Natural, no viceversa. El poder lo abandonó abruptamente y ante sus maravillados ojos tomó la forma de una bella mujer de rasgos japoneses y figura voluptuosa que le sonreía con el amor que solo una madre podía ofrecer.

Issei cayó arrodillado, incapaz de hablar.

" _ **La Fuerza nos liberará…"**_

-La Fuerza… nos liberará…- Issei sintió que un vacío que hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía se llenaba.

Fuerza… _**la**_ Fuerza… Energía Natural… chakra… flujo vital… el universo conectado a una misma esencia… todo parte de una misma Fuerza. Una sola palabra para describir a la perfección su poder. Fuerza… eso que hacía que la vida siguiera su curso, como un río que fluye a la eternidad… porque todo era eterno. Pasado, presente y futuro: todo era parte de lo mismo, por lo que lo único que limitaba las infinitas posibilidades que uno tenía era uno mismo… _**"la Fuerza nos liberará".**_

Él tenía la Fuerza para hacer todo lo que se propusiera: su salud no sería un impedimento para él; ya no más. Él se adaptaría: adoptaría a la Fuerza como su principal arma, su mortal y poderosa herramienta con la capacidad de destruir mundos e imponer paz. ¿Y por qué no? También sería su aliada… su experiencia usándola lo habían llegado a la conclusión de que esta Fuerza tenía cierto grado de consciencia propia… y cómo no hacerlo, si las almas son energía… y ese era el principal detalle.

Si todo finalmente es parte de una sola entidad… teóricamente sus padres siempre estarían con él. Siempre habían estado con él. Cuando la Fuerza acudía en su auxilio sin haberla llamado; con el sentimiento de protección al estar lleno de ella; con la conexión que había logrado entablar con sus compañeros… no, con sus _hermanos._

Decían que no podía lograr la paz mundial. ¿Y quién se lo iba a impedir? No era solamente con él con quien tenían que lidiar… era un ejército de individuos que indirectamente le prestaban su poder… _el mismo universo_ le daba su poder… este mundo estaba podrido, y él impondría orden.

Aunque tuviera que pasar sobre una montaña de cadáveres para conseguirlo.

-… gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir el último de los Hyoudou cuando su madre le dio su bendición besándole la frente (puede que no haya habido una sensación física, pero lo había _sentido_ a través de la Fuerza) y desapareciendo dramáticamente en la niebla oscura, quedando nuevamente la estancia iluminada por el fuego.

Puede que le entristeciera haber pasado tan poco tiempo con su madre… pero lo que nunca iba a dejar de pensar, es que _su madre tenía estilo_ para las desapariciones dramáticas _. Necesitaba_ lograr hacer algo como eso algún día.

-¡CARAJO, CAO CAO! ¡ME ACABO DE PERDER DE UN MALDITO RITUAL DE HERENCIA POR TU CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Issei no necesitó escuchar los gritos de Georg para saber que era él un segundo antes de que este se le ocurriera la idea de comenzar a gritar. Y también no necesitaba ver que Cao Cao estaba francamente impresionado, emocionado y muy divertido por los gritos de su mano derecha.

-Lindo anillo por cierto, Ise- ante la observación de Cao Cao, Issei bajó la mirada para comprobar con sorpresa que llevaba un precioso anillo de oro con una piedra octaédrica de ónix negra enzarzada con un dragón oriental. Debía de haber aparecido durante el ritual.

El anillo que lo identificaba como Cabeza de Familia, suponía. Entonces si había un anillo de Lord (no creía que se acostumbrara algún día a usar los títulos japoneses)… y sí, ahí estaba. Dentro del recipiente reposaba, aunque no tan imponente como el que llevaba, el anillo de heredero.

Heredero… hmmm…

-Georg… ¿hay un ritual para adoptar a una persona que suelen usar las familias mágicas, verdad?- preguntó Issei, mirando el anillo de heredero mientras una sonrisa malévola se formaba en su cara.

-Sí…- respondió el mago, un tanto intrigado.

-Y ese "hijo"… ¿compartiría las habilidades natas de la familia?-

-Sí…-

-¿Las enfermedades hereditarias?-

-No… lo único que hace el ritual es añadir al adoptante a la lista de progenitores y sólo comparte lo que el adoptante quiera compartir… depende de qué tan poderoso sea el ritual, la libre decisión del adoptado en aceptar ser parte de la familia y la voluntad del que lleva a cabo el ritual… ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Ja… ja… ¡jajajajajajajaja!- parece que al menos Cao Cao le había entendido… o había atado cabos fácilmente… no era líder de la [Hero Faction] por nada, después de todo. –Felicidades, Issei… es una niña y ¡oh! Vaya… ¡tiene tus ojos!-

-Para eso tienes que tener sangre de la víctima... ¡perdón! Digo, la donante voluntaria...- añadió Georg, poniéndose al corriente de lo que pensaba hacer su amigo.

-De eso no te preocupes...- sentenció Issei creando un pequeño círculo mágico a la altura de su pecho... y comenzaba a revolver el contenido de su dimensión de bolsillo personal. Sacando su contenido un objeto a la vez, pronto llenó el escritorio de cosas.

Su colección de espadas de luz de exorcistas asesinados.

Una almohada de Pikachu.

Una biblia.

Una bolsa con una cantidad nada despreciable de dinero.

Un kit de aseo personal.

Maleta con mudas de ropa (para todas las ocasiones imaginables)

[Clarent].

Un kit de limpieza de espadas sagradas (que incluía agua bendita, óleos diversos y pañuelos de seda)

Sal.

Fósforos.

GPS.

Cubiertos.

Bolsa de dormir.

Frascos de vidrio con contenido diverso... ok, por aquí estaba... pociones vigorizantes... reabastecedora de sangre... dormir sin sueños... antídoto para venenos comunes... antídoto para venenos poco comunes... la medicina especial preparada especialmente para él por Georg... una Coca Cola a medio tomar de Siegfried... la poción alisadora de cabello de Jeanne... poción calmante para el dolor... poción de la verdad... esencia de díctamo para curar heridas abiertas... filtro de paz, un poderoso calmante para los nervios...

Ufff, a este paso podría armar su propia botica... no era una mala idea... alcohol... filtro de muertos en vida, la poción para dormir más fuerte de la existencia... lágrimas de Fénix... poción herbovitalizante, el único antídoto conocido para el filtro de muertos en vida... poción de ojos abiertos, esencial para los que sufren algún desmayo, han sido drogados o no quieren dormir... pasta para quemaduras... tónico para dragones... poción de la resistencia, el pan de cada día de la Sección XIII para misiones de larga duración...

Mierda, ¿por qué diablos tenía tantas cosas? Poción para la tos... poción pimentónica para los resfríos... ya recordaba, Jeanne le había obligado a tener todo eso a la mano por si le pasaba algo mientras ella no estaba... cómo adoraba la tenacidad de esa mujer, ¡había terminado haciéndole caso! Bálsamo removedor de golpes... crece huesos... filtro de la risa, ¿para qué diablos tenía eso? La poción anti-espinillas de Jeanne... por favor, ni que fuera despensa... ¿poción laxante? ¡Se acabó! Apenas sacaba lo que tenía que sacar hacía limpieza...

Turbopedos... fantasías patentadas... oh, actualmente esa poción era muy buena.. poción de animago... poción del miedo para descubrir el miedo más profundo de la persona... poción localizadora, estaba cerca porque esa poción solo funciona con una muestra de sangre... ¡sangre! Al fin... Cao Cao... Georg... Jeanne... Heracles... Siegfried... Leonardo... ¡Y HASTA QUE AL FIN!

Xenovia.

-Siempre deseaste ser mi hermana en sangre, a pesar de que ya lo eras en espíritu... ahora, serás más que eso... serás mi heredera... ¡poseerás el infinito poder de la Fuerza!-

 **"¡** **Saiyō gishiki: Hyoudou!** **"**

 _ **[High School DxD: Rise of the Cowardice Knight]**_

 _ **Prologue: The Heroes, the Coward and the Holy Spear – Complete**_

 _ **Coming soon: Arc I - The rebellious children of God**_

* * *

Buenas noches a todos, lamento la espera… ¡pero estoy de vacaciones! ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

He aquí la continuación de "Rise of the Cowardice"… espero que les guste. Y hablando de gustos, he subido la continuación de "El Príncipe de las Tinieblas"… se llama "Rey de las Tinieblas"… solo por si alguien aún no ve la notificación. ¿Alguien más captó las referencias de este capítulo?

Respondiendo reviews:

 _ **Loquendo777:**_ _Bueno… a nada XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo (esta vez traté de no hacerlo tan aguachento XD)_

 _ **Autor godz:**_ _¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado… hasta donde yo sé, sólo de youtube… por favor, espero que de Wattpad no… suficientes problemas he tenido con ese sitio web (larga historia)._

 _ **Nechroz:**_ _¡Gracias por comentar! Yo también extrañaba escribir… me alegra que hayas resaltado la conversación entre Gabriel e Issei, fue mi parte favorita de escribir. Y Xenovia… digamos que tiene sentimientos encontrados que Issei sabrá manejar como todo Lord de los Sith que se respeta. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _ **El Primordial385:**_ _¡Gracias! Me alegra estar creando una historia tan bien argumentada como dices ver… y por sobretodo que a la gente le guste. Sí, el plagio es el cáncer de los fandom… una gran $% &!... ¡nos leemos pronto, camarada! *Se va feliz cantando "La Internacional" mientras todos van gritando "¡Camarada!" a su paso*_

 _ **Carlos12:**_ _¡Gracias! No solamente por comentar, sino también por el apoyo… ¡espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _ **PD:**_ _Estaré respondiendo los últimos review del "Príncipe de las Tinieblas" en el próximo capítulo del "Rey de las Tinieblas"… ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

 _ **PD2:** Fijense bastante bien en la cantidad de bebidas que tiene Issei en su despensa dimensional... de una u otra forma todas terminarán siendo usadas en lo que dure este fic... a excepción de la gaseosa de Siegfried, el muy guarro XD. Ahora sí, ¡nos leemos pronto! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_


End file.
